Shiokaze ni Nosete
by Milk Mouse
Summary: O céu e o mar sempre andaram lado a lado. Crônicas de duas Sailors nada comuns, uma história hilária e outras vezes nem tanto sobre a divertida e intensa vida de Haruka e Michiru e coloca intensa nisto... CAP 3 ON LINE
1. Ai Dake ga Dekiru Koto

**Hey Minna! Como vão vocês? Aqui é a Milk! Sei que estou atrasada com minha fic de Rurouni Kenshin, mas antes de posta-la queria apresentar a vocês esta nova fic minha de Haruka e Michiru. Ela terá dois capítulos ENORMES, se vocês gostarem talvez eu faça mais um capítulo como um epílogo, só para mostrar um pouco de como as coisas ficaram depois dos acontecimentos, mas para isso eu preciso que vocês COMENTEM POR FAVOR! Quem tem algum preconceito contra Yuri não leia! Ela não é hentai, mas nem por isso é muito inocente. Está bem no estilo de minhas fics, espero que gostem... gostaria de enumerar somente algumas observações para melhor entendimento da história :**

**1 – As falas de Haruka estão no masculino, pois o modo de falar dela no original japonês é masculino. Isso não quer dizer que ela queira ser homem, ou coisa parecida. Por sinal eu também prefiro falar "Boku" ao invés de "Watashi", é só um outro jeito de falar.**

**2 – Optei por usar os nomes originais e o modo de escrita mais correto como "Tenou" ao invés de "Tenoh" (pronuncia-se Ten'ou). Um pequeno dicionário para facilitar as coisas, já que nossa dublagem não foi muito generosa com os nomes :**

**Usagi – Serena**

**Makoto – Lita**

**Minako – Mina**

**Mamoru – Darien**

**Chibiusa – Rini**

**Kun – Modo carinhoso de se tratar no masculino (utilizado para crianças)**

**Chan – Modo carinhoso de se tratar no feminino (utilizado para crianças)**

**3 – A personalidade dos personagens está baseada na obra original de Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, ou seja, o manga. Você pode achar que eu mudei os personagens, mas acredite, eles estão exatamente da maneira como devem ser.**

**Agradecimentos especiais a minha amiga Carola que sempre teve paciência para ler, dar suas idéias e opiniões à fic, Muito obrigada! E a Ne que participou desde quando esta história não passava de um rascunho em uma solitária folha de fichário na aula de física.**

**Esta é uma fic livre de preconceitos, se você não se sente a vontade com isso não leia, não me responsabilizo por suas atitudes, não sou sua mãe, sou somente uma simples autora de fics sem muito tempo ou dinheiro... Obrigada e volte sempre .**

**Vamos à Fic :**

Que noite bela esta. Realmente bela, pois o som do violino de minha Michiru preenchia todo o silêncio. E todos aqueles ricaços desgraçados babavam aos seus pés. Essa era a parte ruim. Sentia-me na obrigação de estar sempre presente para garantir que nenhum deles chegue a menos de 3 metros de distância dela. É claro que também me apreciava sua música mais do que qualquer coisa. Ao ouvir seu violino, sentia vontade de completar cada nota com meu piano, como sempre fazíamos nos momentos vagos.

Tomei mais um gole da taça de vinho que o garçom cretino havia feito o favor de encher pela qüinquagésima oitava vez ignorando meus gestos insistentes para que parasse. Juro que se o vir pelos arredores com a mínima intenção no olhar de me "servir" quebrarei a garrafa em seu nariz. Olhei em volta por um instante. Os sussurros pouco discretos e pouco puros dos representantes do sexo masculino que assistiam ao concerto chegaram à meus ouvidos. Tive vontade de socar cada um deles por cobiçarem minha sereia, mas Michiru com certeza me reprovaria pelo resto da vida por ter espancado garotos com a puberdade atrasada.

E lá vem o garçom cretino de novo. Escondi rapidamente a taça em baixo da mesa para que ele não ousasse enche-la, mas é claro que o estúpido tinha outra e acabei ficando com duas taças na mesa e com cara de retardada... Ok, da próxima vez eu lhe quebro a cara...

Percebi que o concerto chegava ao fim, afinal eu mesma já havia decorado todas as notas de todas as músicas que ela tocaria, durante o tempo em que a observava ensaiar. Me levantei levando uma das taças comigo e me dirigi à parte de trás do palco. Um dos seguranças idiotas me parou rapidamente dizendo algo como "Desculpe, o acesso é restrito e blá, blá, blá...". Não fiz mais do que esfregar na cara dele meu "passe". Foi o suficiente para que viesse com aqueles pedidos irritantes de desculpas que eu fiz o favor de ignorar. Ouvi o som dos aplausos e me encostei na parede próxima a escada escondida que dava acesso ao palco, Michiru não demorou a descer, sorriu ao me ver e eu retribui o gesto.

-Estava linda...

Ela sorriu mais ainda.

-É o que sempre me diz depois dos concertos.

Estendi a taça à ela que pegou-a delicadamente levando-a aos lábios. Céus, não faça isso que a carne é fraca... Não sabe como tenho ciúme até do vinho que toca sua boca. Tenho realmente que me tratar depois de chegar à esta conclusão... Uma terapia iria bem...

-Pararei de dizer quando deixar de ser linda.

Ela se ruborizou por um instante. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo Michiru continua se envergonhando com minhas insinuações. Não posso evitar, ela fica encantadora corada. Mas que feitiço forte tem a minha sereia, já sinto-me embriagada ao lado dela.

-Vamos então?

Passei a ponta dos dedos por seus lábios úmidos de vinho enquanto retirava a taça da mão dela e a colocava em algum lugar qualquer. Não fazia diferença, afinal com certeza o garçom cretino estará me esperando com outra na saída, não me impressionaria se ele estivesse escondido no porta-malas do carro.

-Vou para qualquer lugar, desde que seja com você...

Michiru riu.

-Que tal para casa?

-Claro...

Coloquei meu braço por sobre seus ombros e começamos a caminhar para a saída lateral.

-Desde que me deixe escolher o cômodo... - murmurei

-Pensarei no seu caso...

Rimos juntas. Realmente uma bela noite. A segunda coisa que mais amo depois de Michiru é a velocidade, dirigir é muito prazeroso para alguém como eu que ama a liberdade. Por sinal o momento em que estou mais feliz na vida é quando estou dirigindo com Michiru ao meu lado. Tudo bem que já quase bati o carro muitas vezes por ela se encostar em meu ombro repentinamente, ou fazer alguma insinuação maliciosa enquanto não estava preparada. É... na minha carteira de motorista deveria haver uma observação do tipo "Perigosa na presença de Kaiou Michiru" ou alguma coisa parecida.

Chegamos em casa já tarde da noite. Com certeza Hotaru e Setsuna já estariam dormindo. Quando eu disse "bela noite", não estava brincando... E foi realmente bela até o fim. Basta dizer que minha sereia me deixou escolher o cômodo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Abri os olhos sonolenta, ainda sentia meu corpo quente e úmido. Vi-me rodeada pelos fortes braços de minha loura amante ainda adormecida, comprimi meu corpo mais para perto dela e suspirei entorpecida pelas lembranças da noite anterior que me fizeram ruborizar por alguns instantes.

Cheguei à conclusão de que não é tão má idéia deixar Haruka escolher o cômodo (não que em algum momento eu tenha achado uma má idéia). Não que houvessem muitas opções, afinal dividimos o mesmo quarto e é muito pouco provável que eu um dia alegue dor de cabeça e a mande dormir no sofá, pelo menos enquanto ela tiver estas "habilidades".

Não tenho palavras para descrever o prazer (literalmente falando) de ser amante de uma pianista, sua destreza em dedilhar Bethoven em meu corpo e o ressoar Mozart dentro de mim, me faz ter certeza de que homem nenhum poderia me fazer sentir igual.

Estava quase adormecendo novamente quando o rádio relógio piscando me chamou atenção... seis e meia... seis e meia? Haruka!

-Haruka! Acorde! Você tem que levar Hotaru à escola!

Ela gemeu me apertando mais contra seu corpo. Eu realmente desejei que a escola de Hotaru explodisse naquele momento.

-Setsuna foi trabalhar! Logo Hotaru estará batendo na porta.

-Que horas são?

Ela murmurou sonolenta e eu realmente achei aquilo muito fofo.

-Seis e meia...

-Seis e meia é? Seis e meia... Seis...

Tapei os ouvidos... 3...2...1...

-O QUE?

Mal o grito ecoou pela casa as batidas insistentes de Hotaru na porta começaram.

Hotaru : Haruka-papa!

Haruka saltou da cama e me dirigiu um olhar de "Diga-me que você trancou a porta!" Eu sorri acalmando-a. É claro que havia trancado, não importa o quanto minha Haruka seja centrada, ela nunca lembraria de girar a fechadura enquanto estivesse mais preocupada com o fecho de meu sutiã.

Enquanto ela escovava os dentes, vestia as calças, amarrava a gravata, e saltitava ao mesmo tempo, eu caminhei até o armário e vesti o pijama (que fora misteriosamente esquecido na noite anterior) para ao menos distrair Hotaru enquanto Haruka fazia malabarismo entre o banheiro e o tapete.

Sai e fechei a porta atrás de mim exatamente no momento em que ouvi um grito e o barulho de algo caindo no chão. Fechei os olhos em aflição torcendo para que não haja ossos quebrados (afinal, se for o caso eu também sairei prejudicada de certa forma).

Sorri à Hotaru que já esperava com a mochila nas costas.

-Vou fazer um chocolate quente para você, sua Haruka-papa está com alguns problemas para...

Um novo grito encheu a casa e tenho a impressão de que o assoalho está perdido.

-_'Se matar?' _Se trocar.

A menina juntou as mãos feliz e correu até a cozinha.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Depois de ter uma ótima noite (como já repeti milhares de vezes). Acordar com um enfarte, tentar me suicidar com o tapete, quebrar o assoalho (e talvez alguns ossos) e levar Hotaru para a escola, estava agora, finalmente, voltando para casa e esperava do fundo da minha alma que Michiru não tenha reparado na cratera que eu abri no chão do quarto com a cabeça... Melhor ainda, espero que ela não tenha caído na cratera...

Dirigia minha Ferrari amarela enquanto assoviava pelas ruas de Tóquio. Devo ter atravessado dois sinais vermelhos e arrancado algumas placa de sinalização, mas estava feliz demais para me importar. Infelizmente os policiais não pareciam tão felizes quanto eu.

Depois de despista-los fazendo a viatura bater no hidrante, cheguei em casa. Taquei as chaves em qualquer lugar (sabia que as acharia mais tarde) e fui até a cozinha ajudar Michiru com o almoço. Ou atrapalhar que seja...quem se importa se quase puis fogo na casa enchendo as formas de gelo? Agora estou proibida até de chegar perto de tomadas...

-Andou dirigindo desgovernadamente perseguida por policiais de novo?

Perseguida? Talvez... Desgovernadamente? Nem tanto (Sou uma corredora profissional afinal... pena que os policiais não eram).

-O que a faz pensar assim?

Ela levou a mão ao queixo, ponderando enquanto verificava o arroz.

-Talvez o fato de seu cabelo estar parecendo uma miniatura do monte Rushmore?

Olhei-me no espelho e deparei-me com Jorge Washington.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Deveria gostar de meu cabelo! É artístico! E você é uma artista afinal!

Eu ri com gosto do elogio, é ótimo quando o humor de Haruka está nas alturas, e melhor ainda quando eu contribuí para que ele chegasse até lá.

-Mas eu gosto do seu cabelo Ruka. É algo como observar nuvens, nunca se sabe a forma que vão tomar.

Fui até ela e beijei-a nos lábios quentes de adrenalina. Sorri ao pensar que outrora os mesmos lábios percorriam meu corpo. Talvez ainda restasse um pouco de meu próprio calor neles.

-Michiru...

É linda a forma como ela sempre sussurra meu nome em êxtase antes de abrir os olhos. Eu poderia jurar que havia um "eu te amo" ali. Sorri.

-Agora vá arrumar o cabelo e me ajudar a cortar os legumes que Setsuna trouxe ontem.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Isso que é confiança! Se consigo causar um incêndio com algumas formas e um pouco de água, com uma faca causaria um apocalipse em pequena escala de dar inveja a Sailor Saturno!

-Aliás, eu acho melhor te dar uma tesoura sem ponta para isso... ou melhor, apenas sente e me faça companhia... Não mexa em nada!

Ok, Ok, foi por pouco tempo, mas eu fiquei realmente feliz... Será que este "não mexa em nada" inclui ela mesma? Encostei-me na cadeira observando enquanto Michiru preparava o jantar e mexia insistentemente no cabelo. Isso significa que ela quer me dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabe exatamente como. Isso está me cheirando mal...

-Então... alguma novidade?

Que péssimo... não devia ter perguntado algo tão idiota assim. Haruka você é um completo PANACA! Ela estalou e abriu uma das panelas por um momento.

-N-Não exatamente... Né Haruka... Eu fui convidada para um concerto na França...

-Verdade? Quando é?

-Semana que vem...

Surpreendi-me por um momento... Semana que vem? Ela sempre me avisava meses antes para que pudéssemos aproveitar o tempo restante antes de uma viagem para longe. Por que está falando só agora?

-Semana que vem?

Ela virou-se com a colher de pau entre as mãos na frente do peito. Como uma criança que vai pedir algo ao pai. E eu tenho total certeza de que ela vai fazer exatamente isto (ignorando a parte do "pai")! Michiru... o que você pretende?

-B-bem, eu não avisei porque... eu fui convidada para um dueto e esperava que você fosse comigo Ruka...

Quase caí da cadeira. O QUE?

-O QUE? EU?

Ela sorriu, colocando a colher sobre a bancada.

-Haviam arranjado um pianista famoso, mas eu disse que já tinha uma parceira em mente.

-Por um acaso você está louca?

Michiru se fez de inocente...

-Por que?

-Você sabe muito bem que prefiro manter meu hobby de pianista apenas para minha vida privada. Há muito tempo deixei de fazer apresentações!

Minha sereia sorriu novamente com um brilho diferente no olhar.

-Esteve excepcional noite passada...

Fiquei vermelha e cruzei os braços olhando para o chão.

-Como eu disse, para minha vida privada...

Murmurei.

-Então prefere que eu toque com outro pianista? Não sei se vou conseguir me sincronizar bem com ele. Talvez deva ensinar-lhe um ou dois truques seus...

Cerrei os dentes.

-V-Você não...

Olhou-me por sobre os ombros com aquela expressão terrivelmente sedutora de "eu venci".

-O que acha?

Bufei olhando para o chão.

-Eu não acredito que vou fazer de novo a sua vontade...

-Será bem recompensada, eu prometo!

E voltou a cozinhar assoviando... podia parecer Bethoven para alguns, mas para mim era a terrível canção da "Vitória da Sereia"...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Eu sabia que Haruka aceitaria de alguma maneira. Conheço-a o suficiente para saber seu maior ponto fraco : O ciúme (que é o meu também). Eu consigo tudo através dele. Passamos a última semana ensaiando, na verdade é quase uma rotina que toquemos juntas ao menos duas ou três vezes por dia. Não há ninguém no mundo que consiga se harmonizar tão bem comigo... Claro, isto é óbvio... Mas algumas pessoas ainda se surpreendem com a facilidade com que dois instrumentos tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão semelhantes se tornam um. Essa observação vale para outras coisas também...

Tínhamos acabado de embarcar no avião e **Claro**, **Obviamente**, **Como sempre**, a primeira coisa que Haruka fez foi flertar com a primeira aeromoça que não fosse desmembrada, e tivesse menos de 80 anos. Não que eu fique irritada com isso... ok, talvez eu fique irritada com isso. Sei que ela nunca me trairia, mas mesmo assim, essa mania de "Casanova" me deixa incomodada.Puxei-a pela orelha até nosso acento sorrindo alegremente. Ela, é claro, quase fez um escândalo. Nem Van Gogh deve ter reclamado tanto.

-Ei Michi! Isso doeu!

-Ah é?

Que coisa não... Vai levar um 4 vezes mais forte se piscar para aquela senhora loira de 53 anos. Se escolher a morena de mini-saia a penalidade sobe para morte súbita...

-Eu estava só perguntando o tempo de vôo...

Não sei se você percebeu Tenou Haruka-san, mas os seios dela com certeza não sabem o tempo de vôo... e mesmo que soubessem, não responderiam.

-14 horas...

Respondi fria como uma rocha. Não que estivesse furiosa, só queria brincar um pouco. Virei o rosto para a janela do avião.

-Pare com isso Michiru! Não vai conseguir ficar brigada comigo por 14 horas!

-Quer apostar?

Ela bufou, e isso já fez eu me sentir vitoriosa novamente. Foi aí que eu senti aquela aura... aquela energia que a mente de Haruka emana quando está formulando uma maneira de me fazer perder o controle da situação. Isso realmente me deixou com medo. Muito medo.

-Se não vai me dar atenção, vou ter que me distrair com outras pessoas... O banheiro de um avião é realmente muito apertado?

Não brinque com a Ira de Neptune, você pode acabar se afogando!

-Você não ousaria!

Foi aí que cometi meu erro! Deixei ela me desconcertar! Virei-me pronta para causar um segundo dilúvio, e acabei perdendo o ar quando senti seus lábios sobre os meus. Eu não vou corresponder... não vou corresponder... eu sou forte, eu sou decidida! Eu não sou tão carente a ponto de ceder tão facilmente e... Droga! Tenou eu te odeio! É claro que correspondi! E bem correspondido por sinal! Podia ouvir os suspiros desolados das pobres aeromoças desiludidas. Bah, o raio que o parta! Elas merecem! Imagino a reação que teriam ao descobrir que Haruka é mulher... ok, eu bem sei que acabaria não fazendo diferença. Esse maldito olhar sedutor dela é capaz de converter três mulheres por minuto. Se o Homossexualismo fosse uma religião, Haruka seria o profeta-mor. Separamo-nos depois de vários minutos. Ficariam impressionados com o bem que a natação e o automobilismo fazem para o fôlego.

-Então... o que acha de uma excursão ao banheiro?

Fiquei levemente corada, mas não perdi a compostura desta vez. Perco uma batalha, mas não a guerra. Sorri entrelaçando nossos dedos e deitando-me em seu ombro.

-Quem sabe mais tarde...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Digamos que em uma viagem de 14 horas nós visitamos o banheiro... 5 vezes... ele é realmente muito interessante. Depois que a gente se acostuma o lugar até fica espaçoso. Chegamos em Paris por volta das nove da noite. A sensação de jantar comida de avião não é exatamente uma das melhores, mas digamos que a viagem não foi de toda ruim...

Um táxi já estava a nossa espera para nos levar até o hotel. A mesma rotina de sempre, a diferença é que estava lá para tocar piano e não para correr. Estranho não? Imagino o que os Europeus devem ter pensado ao ler meu nome nos panfletos... "Tenou Haruka? Mas ela não é velocista? O que diabos fará com um piano?" Com certeza não engatarei nenhuma marcha nele meu caro... Os bilhetes devem ter esgotado na mesma hora... Isso deveria me deixar feliz não deveria? Não... ainda não acredito que aceitei fazer isso de novo! Gosto de manter certos hobbys em segredo, como colecionar calotas de carros (isso é muito bom) e catalogar potes de geléia! Eu gosto de geléia! Mas estou decidida a fazer deste concerto o melhor! Eles nunca se esquecerão das músicas! Estou convencida a fazer todos se emocionarem enquanto entro em harmonia com minha Michiru! Irei tirar qualquer dúvida sobre meus sentimentos! E este será o último e maior concerto de Tenou Haruka! (risada mental maléfica) A quem estou querendo enganar... é óbvio que Michi ainda me arrastará para outros...

Depois de toda aquela enrolação de hotel, finalmente estávamos no quarto, 303 se não me engano... muito espaçoso, em tons pastéis com um frigobar ladrão (não pode faltar) e uma grande televisão de plasma com "Tv paga" (graças a Deus), os europeus gostam de impressionar. Michiru foi tomar banho enquanto eu percorria sem interesse os canais de TV. Já havia mudado de posição na cama umas 7 vezes, e ainda não me sentia confortável. Minha sereia saiu do banho exatamente no momento em que estava de ponta cabeça. Ainda secava os cabelos com a toalha e trajava um pijama curto sem mangas. Sorri. Continuava me sentindo um Coala preguiçoso tentando chegar ao nirvana de ponta cabeça. Seria muito difícil sair daquela posição sem causar seqüelas.

-Pode ir tomar banho Haruka.

-Me dê 5 minutos.

Estava realmente difícil. Girei o corpo e senti todo o sangue sair da cabeça. Ai que aflição desgraçada. E a TV continuava desinteressante... Michiru por sua vez...

Escorreguei para o chão com um ânimo notável. Michi sentou-se na cama ainda com a toalha em mãos.

-Vamos lá, você não deve estar tão esgotada assim.

-Estou entediada...

Ela sorriu com malícia. Estava com certeza pensando em algo malévolo.

-Insinuas que minha companhia não é o suficiente para agradá-la? Devia ter me avisado antes que passasse a morar contigo...

-Não é isso!

Cruzou os braços e me deu as costas. Fingindo estar realmente ofendida.

-Então seria minha aparência? E eu achando que gostava de mim pela minha beleza!

-É por muito mais que a sua beleza.

-Então é pelo meu dinheiro? Está tudo acabado Tenou!

De maneira teatral ela quase me convenceu de estar realmente brava. Levantei-me do chão rindo de nervosismo.

-Você é impossível...

Olhou-me com o canto dos olhos, agora com um sorriso sedutor na face.

-Não te agrada?

Debrucei-me em sua frente.

-Sabe que sim...

Inclinei-me sobre ela beijando-a no rosto para depois deslizar entre seus cabelos água marinhos ainda úmidos. O cheiro e o calor que o corpo recém-banhado exalava me anestesiaram por um momento. Suspirei levantando-me (com muito custo) e indo até o banheiro. Precisava realmente de um banho.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Esta viagem está se revelando mais divertida do que eu esperava. Deitei-me exausta na cama do hotel, não importa o quanto sua cama seja boa, a do Hotel sempre é melhor. Imagino que, sem Haruka, a viagem de avião teria acabado comigo. Posso até estar mais cansada, mas com certeza mais feliz.

Virei-me na cama de casal abraçando o travesseiro. O sono veio devagar e sorrateiro, fechei os olhos relaxando por vários minutos, sabia que não conseguiria dormir enquanto Haruka não voltasse. Se ela soubesse a falta que me faz quando venho a concertos no exterior... Simplesmente demoro mais de 2 horas para pegar no sono, e preciso de 5 travesseiros e dois edredons! Bem... uns 20 minutos depois ela saiu do banheiro, apagou as luzes, me cobriu, bateu o pé na cama, xingou algumas entidades divinas e deitou-se ao meu lado.

Comprimi meu corpo contra o dela e imediatamente seus braços me rodearam, cálidos e possessivos como sempre. Quase que instantaneamente adormeci, sabendo que Neptune na casa de Uranus com certeza significava uma boa noite de sono.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Aqueles malditos raios solares me despertaram de meu sono! Eu me virei umas três vezes na cama, inutilmente é claro pois sabia que não conseguiria dormir de novo. Michiru já havia levantado e eu me tornei um tanto "dependente" do calor dela para pegar no sono. Por isso que odeio quando ela viaja, eu fico parecendo um zumbi andando pela casa, tenho de me deitar às sete com todos os travesseiros da casa para dormir antes da meia noite. Hotaru e Setsuna não gostam nem um pouco... sem contar que a porcentagem de acidentes na pista aumenta absurdamente a ponto de eu ser dispensada de todos os treinos.

Abri os olhos aos poucos me acostumando com a luminosidade. AH! Meus lindos olhos verdes! (Cof... cof...) Michiru estava sentada na beirada da cama penteando os cabelos de frente para o espelho. Inutilmente, pois não havia um mísero nó nas ondas de água-marinha (Já devidamente vestida com aquela saia branca acima dos joelhos de prega que ela sabe que eu adoro). Rolei no colchão como o coala preguiçoso que sou até chegar à borda. Sentei e esfreguei os olhos, já sentindo aquele maldito gosto de guarda-chuva velho na boca me avisando que precisava escovar os dentes.

- Bom dia! – Michiru me disse sorrindo.

- Dia...

Estava sonolenta ainda, não tive as 12 horas de sono necessárias a um coala. Na verdade, devem ser 10 da manhã, ou seja, eu tive as 12 horas... acho que sou um híbrido de coala com tigre... um tigre precisa de 18 horas. Fui em silêncio até o banheiro. Depois de escovar os dentes fui procurar algo confortável para vestir. Algo que incluísse calças pois não gosto daquele vento cretino entre as pernas. Eu amo o vento, o vento me ama, mas sem maiores intimidades...

Por isso apelei para o auge de minha criatividade e vesti uma calça Jeans, tênis branco, uma camiseta preta e uma camisa branca por cima (Impressionados não?). Arrumei novamente o cabelo com uma das mãos enquanto Michiru já estava há mais de 40 minutos penteando os seus (sim, eu suponho que faça ao menos este tempo). Achar um nó entre os fios azuis é tão difícil quanto encontrar algum juízo em minha pessoa. Mas era impressionante como Michi podia passar horas a fio alisando as mechas onduladas em frente ao espelho... ainda vou quebrar esta joça... Não que eu seja ciumenta, eu só... não gosto de espelhos. Eles são do mau e roubam sereias. Estou pensando somente no bem estar de minha namorada...

Deviam ser 10 ou 11 horas mais ou menos... Ainda tínhamos algum tempo antes do almoço e muito tempo antes do concerto. Tenho muitas idéias do que fazer neste grande intervalo, mas duvido que Michiru concordaria com a maioria delas...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Deixei a escova sobre o móvel do quarto. Haruka havia entrado em transe. Eu imagino os milhares de pensamentos que devem estar passando por sua cabeça neste minuto. Muitos deles com certeza deveriam vir com censura... Lá estava ela olhando fixamente para frente com cara de Coala em nirvana. Coala... Eu realmente acho que ela parece um coala. Nada a ver, eu sei, mas não sei como explicar... Haruka possui energia de Coala (Sempre gostei da Austrália).

Ela ficava tão bonita assim. Tão Haruka. Tão sedutora imersa em pensamentos que me fazia sentir uma leve cócegas na virilha. Fui até ela devagar sabendo que, mesmo que um helicóptero saísse do ralo da pia nada a faria despertar.

Circundei seu pescoço com meus braços fazendo-a voltar ao planeta terra. Beijei-a de leve, mas eu bem sei o quanto minha Haruka é rápida. Incapaz de me decepcionar, seus braços rodearam minha cintura, e seus lábios me afogaram em sedução. Não continha o gemido a cada investida mais ousada de sua língua em minha boca. Após minutos que passaram feito segundos, tivemos de nos separar pela maldita falta de ar. Talvez precise me empenhar mais na natação.

Haruka... – Enterrei meu rosto no vão de seu pescoço, tentando dissipar a solidão que ela deixou em meus lábios com seu cheiro. Deus, um diabético morreria com tanto açúcar! É patético, mas o amor sempre vem acompanhado de uma alta dose de Glicose, é incrível que Julieta não fosse gorda... não que eu seja...

Seus fortes braços me prensaram contra seu corpo, eu me esforcei ao máximo para continuar decidida a sair do quarto hoje, mas ela começou a beijar meu pescoço e eu implorei com sussurros que ela parasse. Em vão é claro...Nenhuma de nós afinal tem o costume de negar fogo, e no final das contas fui eu quem joguei faísca na gasolina.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Estava tão feliz com Michiru em meus braços. Enterrei meu rosto em seus cabelos e permaneci em silêncio sentindo sua respiração calma e reconfortante. A prova de que estava viva ao meu lado. E isto (para quem já perdeu a amada duas vezes nas batalhas das Sailors) era a coisa mais importante do mundo para mim. Mas é claro que a cretina da campainha tinha de tocar neste cretino instante.

-A campainha – Ela sussurrou se afastando um pouco.

-Eu ouvi –Voltei a abraça-la ainda mais forte. Mas o cretino do outro lado da porta cretina tocou novamente a cretina da campainha.

-Tem alguém desesperado para entrar!

-Que morra lá fora...

-Haruka!

-Ok ok... –Suspirei

Soltei-a a muito contra gosto, passei a mão pelos cabelos no gesto de nervosismo que me é característico. Abri a porta e um rapazinho sorridente de um metro e meio de altura com um chapéu engraçado na cabeça me deu "olá". Ele começou a falar com uma voz de Rato com Tireóide um japonês muito mal improvisado.

-Bom dia Senhor! Eu ter Mensagem a entregar à Kaiou-san, e Tenou-san!

E eu ter vontade de esganar você.

-Ahm, Ok Ok, Obrigada.

Peguei o envelope da mão do pequeno e fechei a porta sem dar gorjeta (como sou má) o que deve ter tirado aquele sorriso de político da cara dele. Abri-o e li o telegrama.

-Do que se trata? – Michiru perguntou colocando a gargantilha de cruz de prata.

-O diretor do teatro nos convidou para um café agora no saguão...- respondi com desdém. Esses empresários adoram ganhar crédito com os artistas para que a mídia acredite que eles conhecem outras notas além das monetárias.

-Não podemos recusar tão saudoso convite – ela disse rindo ironicamente.

-Poder, podemos. Mas é claro que não vamos querida – Abri a porta e curvei-me oferecendo minha mão como o perfeito gentleman que sou – Afinal somos representantes da alta-sociedade, o mínimo que podemos fazer é agraciar um pobre coitado com nossa ilustre presença.

Michiru riu e aceitou o gesto com uma igualmente requintada reverencia.

-E quem sabe aproveitar para o confundirmos e rirmos de sua limitação mental – Rimos juntos enquanto caminhávamos até o elevador.

-Espero contar com minha adorável cúmplice nesta tarefa.

-Pode sempre contar com isto Ruka...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Qualquer um que olhasse a cena rolaria de rir. Estávamos eu e Haruka sentadas em uma mesa ricamente decorada, com os queixos no chão e os olhos esbugalhados por termos encontrado um Ser Humano! Mais que isso! Um Ser Humano dirigindo um teatro! E eu achei que esta espécie havia desistido de faze-lo! Mas lá estava ele! Ulrich Febeu, era... um homem (ainda não me acostumei) de aparência forte mas madura. Era alto, tão alto quando Haruka, talvez um pouco mais. Tinha um grande bigode cinza e uma vasta cabeleira penteada que o tempo desbotara. Era dono de traços quadrados e de uma voz grossa e viril que podia abrir mares. Felizmente o meu mar não se abre para mais ninguém (muito menos para um homem de meia-idade).

Olhei discretamente com um sorriso para Uranus que continuava boquiaberta, ela notou meu olhar e me sorriu com satisfação desistindo de nosso plano de confundir nosso anfitrião. Afinal ela não parecia assim tão patético.

-Fico feliz que puderam vir Kaiou-san, Tenou-san...

O japonês dele tinha um forte sotaque francês, mas mal pudemos esconder nossa satisfação em encontrar alguém que falasse nossa língua. Nos duas dominávamos a maioria das línguas Européias, mesmo porque nossas profissões exigiam que fossemos muitas vezes para o exterior, mas encontrar um fluente em japonês na França é como achar Panettone na Páscoa!

-Não podíamos recusar seu convite Ulrich-san

Respondi sorrindo para o vovô simpático.

-É um grande prazer conhecê-lo.

Ruka bebericou o vinho com cuidado. Ela realmente sabia me provocar, talvez nem se desse conta disso, mas ficava inexplicavelmente sedutora levando a taça aos lábios. Ulrich-san inclinou-se por sobre a mesa entrelaçando os dedos em frente ao rosto sorridente..

-Devo confessar que sou um grande fã de ambas. Os concertos de Kaiou-san têm atraído cada dia mais devotos à música clássica, há algo mágico em suas melodias senhorita. Sou um curioso nato, mas neste caso penso que sua inspiração é mais bela quando misteriosa...

Está sentado de frente para minha inspiração Ulrich-san...

-Obrigada pelas palavras Ulrich-san... Me esforçarei para merecê-las.

Ele sorriu ainda mais virando-se para Haruka que havia entrelaçado nossas mãos por debaixo da mesa como se dissesse que estava orgulhosa de mim. Minha companheira dominava as palavras com perfeição, mas era divina em seus gestos.

-A Carreira de Tenou-san também é algo impossível de ignorar. Só este ano bateu duas vezes o próprio recorde de tempo. Como diria... é como o vento. Ninguém pára o vento...

Confesso que até eu fiquei chocada com esta comparação. Esse homem não emanava energia alguma, mas era dotado de um sexto sentido gritante.

-Confesso que seu talento para a música foi uma surpresa para mim. Mas confio plenamente na decisão de Kaiou-san...

Claro, para a maioria dos diretores de teatro bastaria um bom marketing como "O Piloto de Fórmula 1 nº 1 do mundo tocando Piano" para que não contestassem a idéia. Mas era claro que aquele senhor era diferente. Ele tinha certa curiosidade clara em comprovar os talentos de Haruka. E como bem sei ; o vento odeia perder.

-Se for de seu gosto Ulrich-san...

Ela levantou-se e olhou para o piano de cola preto em cima do pequeno palco destinado ao grupo de jazz que tocaria dali dois dias.

-Eu posso mostrar-lhe que sua confiança em Michiru não foi em vão.

Ulrich-san sorriu e gesticulou em direção ao piano.

-Fique a vontade.

Levantei-me também, entrelaçando novamente nossos dedos. Quer descobrir meu segredo Ulrich-san? Estou te dando uma grande colher de chá...

-Que tal tocarmos juntas Ruka? Estou certa que Ulrich-san ficaria feliz.

Ele sorriu e Haruka apertou gentilmente minha mão.

-Então vá buscar seu violino no quarto. Eu espero aqui com Ulrich-san.

-Posso tocar com outro...

-Não Michi... O seu violino é importante para você. Nós te esperamos.

Ok, eu confesso, tenho realmente um instinto possessivo por meu violino, qual o problema com isso? Num ato completamente impensado beijei-a no rosto e corri para os elevadores.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ruborizei-me ao sentir os lábios de Michiru em meu rosto. Assim, em público, na frente do diretor do teatro. Algo realmente raro e por isso tão importante. Ulrich-san ficou um tanto surpreso.

-Com todo o respeito Tenou-san, seu par é uma mulher surpreendente.

Sorri por dentro. Você não imagina o quanto meu caro. E é bom que não imagine mesmo...

-Digamos que sempre me considerei uma pessoa de sorte.

Ele suspirou como se estivesse cansado e me olhou como um pai olha para um filho. Há anos não recebia um olhar tão cálido como aquele.

-Por que todos complicam tanto? Um sentimento não é algo que possa ser limitado por meras barreiras biológicas ou sociais.

Fiquei em silêncio. Como um cara que conheci há tão pouco tempo sabia tanto sobre mim? Sobre nós? Eu deveria me sentir incomodada. Mas estava feliz. As palavras dele eram cálidas. E naquele momento Ulrich-san ganhou meu respeito, e talvez até minha admiração.

-Desculpe-me, talvez você não se sinta a vontade falando sobre isso comigo. Perdoe minha grosseria.

Sorri de lado.

-Não Ulrich-san, eu agradeço suas palavras. Elas têm muita importância para mim... Mas a partir de Agora, me chame de Haruka...

Ele sorriu e se levantou me estendendo a mão.

-Ulrich...

Apertei-lhe a mão com gosto. Senti-me ganhando um avô ou algo parecido. Segundos depois Michiru retornou com seu violino em mãos. Cansada pela pressa com que foi até o quarto.

-Desculpe pela demora.

-De Maneira alguma Kaiou-san, eu e Haruka nos demos muito bem.

-Michiru... – ela disse sorrindo radiante.

-Como?

-Agora chame-me de Michiru. – ela sorriu ainda mais e eu entendi exatamente o que ela quis dizer. Ulrich demorou um pouco para associar, mas após alguns segundos captou a idéia.

-Entendo... então por favor... fiquem a vontade.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Arrumei o violino no ombro, Haruka se sentou no piano analisando as teclas, me sorriu levemente como se dissesse estar pronta. Olhei para Ulrich-san por um momento e imaginei que ele deve ter batido o recorde de tempo que gastou para ganhar a confiança de Uranus... e se ganhou a de Uranus, ganhou a de Neptune também.

Haruka começou a tocar. Seus dedos deslizaram precisos por sobre as teclas em uma melodia rápida e complexa. No tempo certo me juntei a ela sentindo as notas fluírem por extinto. Com os olhos semi-cerrados, não tinha idéia da reação de Ulrich-san. Mas estava concentrada demais em me fundir com o som do piano para me preocupar.

Abri os olhos para olhar minha companheira que fez o mesmo. Era hora de mudar o tom. Segundos depois as notas se tornaram graves, os movimentos ganharam certa adrenalina, e eu não pude evitar me mover suavemente de um lado para o outro enquanto Haruka quase lutava contra o piano. Ainda não entendo como o de casa não se quebrou ainda.

Novamente o som se tornou agudo, mais calmo e equilibrado enquanto a música chegava ao final. As últimas notas ecoaram em perfeito sincronismo. Com certeza deveria estar vermelha, as notas dela me atingiram em cheio, quase como uma mensagem decodificada. Mas também não deixei barato.

O que acontece quando eu e Haruka tocamos juntas, é que nos comunicamos através do som, não só isso, podemos até nos tocar através dele. Nós já brigamos, nos declaramos, e fizemos amor assim. É engraçado que passemos horas tocando quando estamos bravas, é uma forma de nos reconciliarmos, talvez por isso a casa ainda não tenha sido destruída por maremotos e tufões. Em compensação gastei centenas com novas cordas para violino.

Pelo nosso estado exausto e ruborizado já dá para ter uma idéia de o que decidimos fazer enquanto tocávamos. Um silêncio prevaleceu por um momento até que um estrondoso som de palmas preencheu o ambiente. Eu não me lembrava de ter chamado a China para o Hotel. O fato é que muitas pessoas se amontoaram à frente do palco para ouvir e isso realmente me pegou de surpresa. Sorri timidamente quando Haruka passou seu braço por cima de meus ombros me guiando até a mesa de Ulrich-san que estava de olhos esbugalhados. As pessoas passavam nos congratulando e pedindo para que continuemos a tocar. Eu me limitava a sorrir e dizer que o concerto seria aquela noite. Já Haruka que é ligeiramente mais impaciente voltou a tomar o vinho apenas agradecendo os elogios. Nosso anfitrião ainda não havia dito uma palavra se quer, finalmente quando a multidão se dispersou ele pegou um lenço para enxugar o rosto e nos parabenizou.

-Eu... nunca ouvi nada igual... Estou realmente emocionado e entusiasmado com o concerto. Paris com certeza precisa conhecer esta melodia. Qual seu nome?

Eu continuei sorrindo um tanto envergonhada. Haruka olhou para o lado, e para cima tentando ser discreta enquanto pensava em como sair daquela situação.

-Ahm...

-A Verdade é que não sabemos Ulrich, acabamos de... bem...- Não encontrei a palavra certa...

-Inventar. – Genial Uranus!

Os olhos dele viraram pratos, eu fiquei assustada vendo um senhor tão fino e controlado como ele agindo como uma criança que acabou de encontrar um ovo da Páscoa escondido (é a maior emoção que já experimentei sozinha).

-Já vi alguns improvisos em minha vida, mas improvisar em um dueto é algo... impensável. Como sabem qual será o próximo tom, a próxima nota, o ritmo?

Olha, você esta começando a complicar as coisas...

-Er... bem...-Socorro Uranus!

-Sei lá...- Genial! E ainda perguntam o que vejo nela... (Ok, na verdade não perguntam...)– Fazemos isso desde que começamos a tocar juntas.

Agora sim o rosto dele parecia com o de um cavaleiro encontrando o Santo Graal.

-Estou impressionado, muito impressionado. Diria até um tanto assustado.

Eu não duvido da ultima parte... estou com medo dele resolver me atacar e morder meu pescoço.

-Já era um fã da senhorita Michiru, mas não imaginei que pudesse tocar ainda melhor em dueto e Haruka... não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto fiquei chocado com seu talento. Pianistas profissionais não chegariam a seus pés!

Ruka suspirou. Ela realmente não tinha a mínima vontade de fazer concertos. E não se pode forçar o vento a fazer o que não quer... A não ser que você tenha certa experiência no assunto como está que vos fala.

Conversamos por mais alguns minutos quando Ulrich-san teve de ir embora para uma reunião. Acabamos almoçando no Hotel mesmo. Comemos algo que tinha um nome impronunciável, mas estava bom. É o que interessa no final das contas. Haruka queria pegar um dos escargot e lança-lo na cabeleira alta de três metros de uma dama gorda e rica. Mas eu disse para ela não correr riscos, pois a mulher poderia descobrir sua identidade e atirar-se como uma Orca em cima dela, e disso ela não conseguiria escapar, muito menos sobreviver.

Depois saímos a esmo pelas ruas de Paris, com suas calçadas ladrilhadas e lojas por todos os lados. Haruka ainda estava com aquela cara de "eu preferia ter ficado no quarto". Isso me incomodava muito.

-Vamos lá Haruka! Não é excitante estar em uma das cidades mais famosas do mundo?

-Não... – Genial mais uma vez. Torci o nariz descontente com a resposta. Agarrei seu braço sorrindo.

-Ok, mudemos a pergunta : não é excitante estar em uma das cidades mais famosas do mundo, COMIGO?

Finalmente uma manifestação de alegria pela parte dela. Na verdade aquele sorriso estava mais para diabólico, mas já é alguma coisa...

-Depende de que sentido você atribui à palavra excitante...

Ri batendo de leve em seu braço.

-Maa, você não consegue pensar em mais nada além "disso"?

Ela levantou a cabeça.

-Claro que sim!

Esperei em silêncio por algum mísero exemplo, que é claro : Não veio...

-Ok, não consigo...

-Há!

-É deliciosamente patético não conseguir te tirar de minha cabeça.

Suspirei imaginando que este jeito galanteador de Haruka era sua maior arma. Infelizmente para ela, eu havia me tornado imune à ele (na maioria das vezes... quem eu quero enganar?). Apertei mais seu braço liberando uma "pequena" aura negativa.

-Você parece fazê-lo muito bem diante de outras mulheres...

Ela começou a rir de nervosismo e eu fiz questão de continuar com a cara amarrada.

-Ora vamos Michiru... você sabe que eu não te trocaria por ninguém.

-Não ando tão certa disso...

-Eu só olho para outras mulheres para comprovar que escolhi a melhor delas!

Me poupe de suas justificativas Tenou... aliás, esta última foi realmente péssima... péssimamente fofa e eu confesso estar lutando com todas as minhas forças para não abraçá-la. Que patético...

-Não precisa flertar com elas para comprovar...

-Er... É a força do hábito...

-Haruka... ás vezes eu fico insegura... você nunca me diz o que sente por mim...

Ela ficou vermelha é claro. E eu me senti um tanto mal por expor dessa maneira meus pensamentos, mas aquilo estava me sufocando ultimamente. A verdade é que Haruka raramente diz que me ama.

-Mas não está um tanto óbvio?

-Mesmo assim, é importante para mim ouvir.

Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo, como sempre fazia quando ficava nervosa, eu me senti um tanto culpada por está-la pressionando. Mas, não sei exatamente porque, ela começou a rir da minha cara. Ótimo... agora não estou mais com a mínima culpa! Morra sua infeliz!

-Você é realmente impressionante Michiru... a maioria das mulheres costuma reclamar quando o namorado fala que ama mas não demonstra. Você faz justamente o contrário.

Ótimo, agora a louca sou eu...

-Vamos entrar naquele Café, vou comprar um sorvete para te compensar!

-Acha que vou me render em troca de um sorvete?

Ela deu de ombros.

-Se for de Flocos... acho.

Suspirei.

-Está completamente certa...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Que ato extremamente KamiKaze eu fiz dando sorvete para Michiru. Tenou, se você não tirar os olhos da boca dela vai se meter em uma grande encrenca com seu consciente! Os lábios dela devem estar geladinhos agora... e a saliva ainda mais doce... Gah! Comecei a apertar o cabo da colher. Nossa! Como é interessante a disposição dos ladrilhos na parede! Vou me concentrar neles, são impressionantes! E totalmente broxantes! Maravilhosos!

Michiru está certa... eu não consigo pensar em mais nada além dela. Mesmo nas corridas onde era só eu e o vento ela anda se envolvendo. Vocês acham que eu venço para quem afinal? Meu velho companheiro deve estar um tanto enciumado.

Capucchino! Vamos tomar o capucchino! O Capucchino é quente e gostoso, e enquanto eu o tomo não consigo ver a sereia à minha frente. Simplesmente perfeito! Gah! Não! O biju não! Tudo menos o biju! Deus, o que uma dezena de horas de celibato faz com alguém. Seus pervertidos! Eu não estou me referindo a "aquilo", mas sim a atos de carinho em geral! É muito difícil para nós fazer este tipo de coisa em público.

-Eu... vou ao banheiro!

Levantei com pressa. Precisava lavar o rosto. Olhei para meu reflexo no espelho acima da pia de mármore. Os pingos de água escorrendo do cabelo. Cérebro mau! Por que me faz pensar este tipo de coisa nessas horas.

Então a porta se abriu. Eu sequei o rosto e olhei para o lado.

-Michiru?

Ela estava de pé ao lado da porta sorrindo como sempre. Fechou-a lentamente e girou a chave. Eu me assustei no começo, mas sorri ao senti-la me abraçar.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

Seus braços enlaçaram meu pescoço fazendo os pelos da nuca arrepiarem.

-Absolutamente nada de errado...

Me beijou de leve nos lábios e eu estava certa! Estavam deliciosamente gelados! E percorreram meu pescoço lenta e sedutoramente antes de Michiru apoiar a cabeça em meu ombro. Abracei-a afagando seus cabelos, sentindo sua respiração, sua vida junto da minha.

-O banheiro não é exatamente a escolha mais romântica, não que eu me importe.-Disse beijando-a novamente, desta vez aprofundando o ato, invadindo com certa necessidade sua boca que deixou-se dominar.

-Esperava que você se encarregasse dessa parte.

-Decepcionada?

Ela riu.

-Nunca.

Nos aproximamos novamente para continuar desfrutando de nosso momento "privado" quando a maçaneta girou. Alguém havia forçado a porta. Bateu algumas vezes e perguntou em francês se havia alguém lá. Michiru ia responder mais eu tapei-lhe a boca sussurrando.

-Silêncio, imagine o que vão pensar ao nos encontrar aqui.

-Mulheres costumam ir juntas ao banheiro. Somo duas mulheres afinal.

Cruzei os braços olhando-a incrédula...

-E todos vão acreditar em você...

Olhou-me de cima a baixo.

-Er... você poderia tirar a roupa...

Tive vontade de tacar a cabeça na parede.

-Você realmente pensou antes de dizer isso?

Ela riu beijando-me no rosto.

-Não, mas foi engraçado.

O lazarento do outro lado da porta fez questão de perguntar novamente.

-Temos de responder alguma coisa!

-Ah sim, imagine as manchetes : "Flagra sanitário, diversão antes do Concerto" Como se já não fôssemos perseguidos o bastante... – Respondi passando a mão pelos cabelos. Infelizmente não havia sequer uma janela grande o bastante.

-Eu tive uma idéia.

-Ah não, esse sorriso não. Quem você está pensando em matar desta vez?

-Com sorte, sairemos todos vivos... só corra quando eu disser.

Ótimo, agora estou tranqüila... Michiru foi até a porta, destrancou-a com muito cuidado. Olhou para mim e pediu por silêncio. Depois abriu com toda a força acertando a testa do pobre coitado que estava somente esperando sua vez. Ui, isso vai deixar marca...

-Oh meu Deus! Me desculpe! A porta estava emperrada, você se machucou?

Ela se agachou em frente ao rapaz mostrando de propósito parte da coxa. E eu me vi realmente em um dilema entre correr ou matar o desgraçado que gaguejava não sabendo exatamente o que fazer. Eu sabia! Sabia que não ia gostar desse plano! Sabia! Michiru olhou para mim por um instante mandando que eu corresse. Ainda não havia decidido se correria ou cometeria um homicídio, mas seu olhar foi intimidador o suficiente para me fazer fugir e espera-la na mesa. Que seria quebrada por mim se sua volta demorasse mais que um minuto. Felizmente não demorou...

-Se salvar a galáxia fosse fácil assim... – Ela disse se sentando à minha frente. Eu simplesmente fechei a cara e continuei tomando meu capucchino.

-Eu preferia mil vezes pular de cabeça na espada do Caos a executar este "plano".

-Maa... Estaria com ciúmes?

-Talvez...

-Pobre Haruka... quer sorvete?

Ela enterrou a colher na minha boca quando fiz menção de responder alguma mal-criação. Quase morri engasgada.

-Michiru!

-Ara... Viu como se sente melhor agora?

Resmunguei palavras que eu nem sequer sabia o significado antes de me acalmar.

-Sabe... agora fiquei com vontade de comparar aquele banheiro com o do avião...

Alfinetei fingindo estar extremamente concentrada em uma interessante nuvem que passava lentamente enquanto acariciava sua mão. Acho que poderia escrever um livro sobre esta viagem... com certeza os leitores iriam pedir uma versão ilustrada.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Aquela cafajeste fez o favor de me desmontar com um comentário deliciosamente indecente desses e ainda olhou para o céu com uma cara absurdamente serena de quem está fingindo observar uma nuvem passar. Haruka eu te odeio! Você fica ridiculamente atraente quando olha para o céu com essa expressão.

-Haruka... não faça esta cara...

É claro que não entendeu nada. Como entenderia? São devaneios românticos de minha pouca conhecida mente perva. Sem contar os olhares indiscretos daquelas jovens francesas nojentinhas sentadas na mesa ao lado que não param de sorrir feito excepcionais para minha namorada! (enquanto penso em tudo isto, mantenho uma expressão nula completamente concentrada em terminar meu sorvete, ninguém imaginaria as coisas diabólicas que circulam em minha mente...)

-Que cara?

Nossa, ainda por cima faz de propósito. Apoiei o rosto em uma das mãos e o cotovelo na mesa olhando calidamente para os olhos verdes que me consumiam a cada minuto enquanto entrelaçava nossos dedos com a outra mão. Tentei falar o mais calmamente possível.

-Haruka... não me provoque...

Ela sorriu e carinhosamente mexeu em algumas mechas que tampavam meu rosto.

-Me ama tanto assim sereia?

Não, eu te odeio! Eu odeio você! Você me faz perder a razão sua infeliz! Com essas frases manjadas e essa maldita voz rouca que me arrepia os cabelos. Eu ainda vou me vingar por isso Tenou, você vai ver! No momento eu só consigo ficar em silêncio enquanto fecho os olhos e seguro em sua mão. Mas um dia eu vou conseguir resistir a tudo isso! (Talvez eu não queira resistir, mas deixe que eu me iluda!)

-Obrigado...

-Tem lá suas vantagens... e desvantagens...

Corrigi vendo-a dirigir o olhar a uma estudante francesa com muita pouca saia. Apertei-lhe a mão com força fazendo-a voltar à realidade. Haruka começou a procurar desesperadamente por uma desculpa.

-Você viu que absurdo a roupa daquela moça? Ridículo! As japonesas são mais descentes...

Mesmo depois de anos de experiência você ainda não consegue pensar em uma desculpa melhor que esta? E não... as japoneses não são mais decentes e você sabe disso... Suspirei apoiando o rosto em meus braços que estavam cruzados sobre a mesa.

-Ruka...

Ela tocou em meu rosto e eu jurei que não iria cair nessa de novo (não é a primeira vez que juro algo assim... Sabe aquela história de não ir para a cama no primeiro encontro?)

-Não fique chateada comigo Michiru...

-Maa...

Ela sorriu.

-Quer mais um sorvete?

-Não...

Você realmente acha que eu sou patética o suficiente para me vender por sorvetes? Você acha que eu sou tão baixa a ponto de te explorar financeiramente? Haruka... assim você me ofende...

-Mas eu adorei a vitrine daquela loja! Vamos lá ver!

Saí arrastando ela pelo braço até a loja... se é para ser vingativa... vou fazer direito...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Acho que deveria começar a me comportar... se não for por Michiru, que seja pela minha conta bancária. Poderia comprar a África com o preço desse vestido. Pelo menos ela está feliz agora e esqueceu completamente qualquer intenção de me matar. Eu acho...

Estávamos voltando para o Hotel, eram quatro da tarde mais ou menos, nós deveríamos estar ensaiando, mas é claro que não precisamos (modéstia a parte), por isso decidimos descansar o resto do dia... Já viemos para Paris muitas vezes, não há muita coisa que não conhecemos. Da última vez viemos com Hotaru e Setsuna, achamos que seria bom para Hotaru-chan conhecer a Europa. Por sinal algo muito desagradável para minha pessoa aconteceu naquela viagem, é por isso que não tenho boas lembranças da França...

Foi quando o comunicador das Sailors Tocou... fiquei um tempo olhando para a pulseira pensando se deveria atender...

-Será que é um novo inimigo?

Perguntei sentando-me na cama.

-Haruka, não me venha com mau agouro... Você não escapará do concerto...

Suspirei...

-Ao menos tentei...

Atendi não muito animada. O rosto raivoso de Minako surgiu na pequena tela, e eu imaginei que o que estava por vir era pior que qualquer inimigo.

-Haruka-san! Como se atreve a fugir com Michiru-san e não nos avisar?

Eu já ia responder quando Makoto a empurrou e eu pude perceber que estavam em nossa casa... o que fazem em nossa casa afinal?

-Minako não seja inconveniente!

Meu Deus, ela nasceu assim... Sorri tentando parecer tranqüila enquanto Michiru guardava aquela arma com a qual furou meu orçamento (mais conhecida como vestido). Mas o que faziam em nossa casa afinal? Isso sim é ser inconveniente!

-Nós não estamos fugindo...

Rei resolveu dar o ar da graça também. Deus, nossa casa virou um point de Sailors!

-É claro que não estão! O concerto está na mídia Minako!

-Uma ótima desculpa para uma segunda Lua de Mel...

Ouvi o barulho do Chuveiro. Michiru costuma tomar mais de dois banhos por dia. Não me importei com isso e continuei tentando limpar meu nome que com certeza está sendo rotulado de "pervertido descarado sem remédio".

-Eu não queria vir! Michiru me obrigou!

Todas olharam incrédulas para a tela.

-Vocês não acreditam em mim não é?

Um "não" soou em uníssono e eu comprovei minha teoria a respeito da imagem pervertida, mas não totalmente errônea que elas tinham quanto a minha pessoa... Então Hotaru-chan surgiu na tela. Graças a Deus, alguém normal... er... bem... ok, talvez ela não seja exatamente "normal", mas...

-Haruka-papa! Como está sendo a viagem?

Sorri verdadeiramente dessa vez. Finalmente alguém resolveu falar algo que preste. E adivinhe quem? A suposta Sailor da Destruição.

-Estamos nos divertindo muito Hotaru-chan, amanhã vou procurar algo para te dar de presente.

Minako novamente invadiu a tela com aquela cara maliciosa de quem quer descobrir alguma coisa.

-É claro que estão se divertindo, me impressiona que esteja vestida...

GAH! Te garanto que preferia milhões de vezes a outra opção!

-MINAKO! SÃO POUCO MAIS DE QUATRO HORAS!

-E?

Brilhante Vênus... Tenho que me calar perante sua sabedoria. Fiquei vermelha e decidi mudar de assunto antes que se aprofundassem mais em minha vida privada (com certeza esta era a real intenção)

-Isto não importa! O que fazem em nossa casa?

Não dormirei a noite se não souber... não que eu pretenda dormir afinal...

-Setsuna-san nos convidou para um chá com biscoitos... – Odango respondeu sorrindo (provavelmente por estar de barriga cheia). Agora já sei quem eu vou matar quando voltar para casa.

-Só que os biscoitos misteriosamente sumiram – Rei alfinetou olhando SIGNIFICATIVAMENTE para Odango.

-Er... bem...

-Olá Garotas!

Michiru surgiu ao meu lado de TOALHA! Deus porque?

-M-Michiru-san...

Gaguejou Makoto, e com razão. Mas que hora para Michiru resolver tomar banho! Tenho certeza de que estou parecendo o símbolo da Ferrari de tão vermelha!

-AHÁ! EU SABIA QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM EM LUA DE MEL! –Minako fez um escândalo tão grande que eu ouvi o aparelho chiar. Michiru piorou ainda mais a situação. Sorriu daquela maneira inocente de sempre e respondeu :

-Ara? Como descobriram?

Brilhante Neptune, o que pensa que está fazendo afinal? Ela piscou para mim e eu percebi que estava realmente lidando de maneira errada com aquelas garotas. Afinal já éramos amigas há bastante tempo para podermos nos dar ao luxo de brincar com elas. Sorri. Minako parecia a ponto de ter um ataque do coração quando trouxe Michiru para meu colo e a beijei demoradamente nos lábios. Quando olhei novamente para o comunicador todas estavam assistindo com os queixos no chão enquanto Ami tapava os olhos de Hotaru e Chibiusa.

-Se quiser comprovar sua teoria Minako, é só continuar assistindo...- Beijei-lhe o pescoço começando a abaixar a toalha. Eu realmente estava com medo que Minako resolvesse realmente assistir, mas Odango (que já é casada e agora tem mais noção de etiqueta que Minako) se intrometeu.

-Er, deixaremos vocês a sós. Tenham um bom concerto! Divirtam-se!– e desligou o comunicador. Suspirei aliviada. Não teria coragem de continuar de qualquer maneira, não com todos os planetas olhando. Ia me levantar quando Michiru se jogou contra mim me fazendo cair na cama com ela por cima. GAH! A TOALHA ABRIU! Controle-se Haruka! Agora não é hora para isso! São quatro da tarde! Concentre-se nos olhos! Não abaixe o olhar! Não! Pare! Tarde demais...

-M-Michiru, você não ia descansar?

-Você ouviu a princesa... "divirtam-se"... aquilo pareceu uma ordem para mim...

Sorri ajudando-a a tirar minha camisa.

-Não podemos ir contra a princesa afinal...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Estava em meu terceiro banho daquele dia. Desta vez o preparatório para o concerto. É claro que não estava feliz em lavar o doce cheiro de Haruka de meu corpo, e não o faria se não fossemos mais sair do quarto, mas não é porque estamos na França que devo agir como os franceses tomando um banho a cada eclipse lunar...

Coloquei o roupão e saí enxugando os cabelos que estavam cheios de nós... eu não estou vendo nenhum, mas SEI que estão lá (não sou paranóica...). Minha loura companheira já estava elegantemente vestida com o terno preto que havia comprado junto com Mamoru-san há algumas semanas. Nada como ir as compras com Tuxedo Mask, pelo menos nesta peça de roupa ele é o mais confiável... Comecei a me vestir enquanto Haruka lutava contra o relógio de pulso e os botões da camisa. Decidi usar o vestido branco que havia ganhado dela em meu último aniversário. Eu adoro esse vestido. É Lindo e incrivelmente simples, deixava as costas nuas e suas alças prendiam-se em volta do pescoço. Adornava perfeitamente todo meu corpo em estilo oriental com uma fenda até pouco mais da metade da coxa. Fico imaginando se Haruka pensou em mim ou nela ao comprá-lo... Digamos que todas as vezes que coloquei este vestido, não fui eu quem tirou. E afirmo com total e absoluta certeza de que em nenhum momento em minha vida sequer pensei em ser infiel.

-Ei Michiru, me ajude a abotoar essa manga. Sinto que ela está rindo da minha cara...

Sorri ajudando-a. E senti aquele olhar incessante sobre mim, praticamente me despindo. Ela realmente não consegue me deixar entediada. Olhei-a nos olhos retribuindo aquele sorriso cálido que é só meu e de mais ninguém. Ninguém MESMO.

-O que foi?

-Não é nada, eu só... ainda não me acostumei com a sua perfeição...

Deus, um dia ela terá de me contar com quem aprendeu essas coisas.

-Não sou perfeita Ruka – disse a abraçando. Ela me acolheu como sempre fazia, cálida e possessiva. Sempre que estou em seus braços, sinto como se estivesse exatamente no lugar onde nasci para estar. Poético? Claro que sim...

-Para mim é... não precisa ser para mais ninguém...

Alguém deveria prendê-la! Isso é covardia! Nem o verdadeiro Casanova deveria ter este poder todo! Devo perdoar as garotas que se aproximam de Haruka. Elas não tem culpa. Mas isso não significa que minha amada amante não sofrerá as conseqüências...

-Não quero ser... que perfume é este Ruka?

-Não faço idéia, um dos que estavam na mala... te agrada?

-E gostoso... vai atrair todas as mulheres do teatro...

-Mas não serão elas que acordarão com o mesmo cheiro amanhã...

-Haruka!

Essa me pegou de surpresa e me fez ruborizar de leve. Eu disse que acabei me envolvendo com uma terrorista!

-Estou brincando – disse juntando nossas testas com um sorriso. Eu vou me vingar disso... Juro por Neptune! Mas no momento só consigo sorrir... que patético...

-Se me der licença Tenou-san, eu preciso terminar de secar meu cabelo e colocar os sapatos...

Ela me soltou.

-Fique a vontade Kaiou-san, se precisar de minha ajuda estarei à disposição.

-Prefiro que me ajude depois do concerto, se ainda tiver disposição...

A vingança é doce... mas deveria ser doce para mim! Por que ela está sorrindo desta maneira?

-Prometo manter um reserva para não decepciona-la...

Tenou eu te odeio...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Pessoas, muitas pessoas, pessoas demais para meu gosto. Câmeras e microfones por todos os lados. Eu até tentei subornar o motorista para que nos deixasse na entrada dos faxineiros, mas eu imagino que ele foi devidamente preparado para coisas assim... Ou não tem amor à vida mesmo... Já que é assim vou mostrar ao Todo Poderoso que resolveu me meter no meio desse palco que Tenou Haruka não é pouca bosta! Se Ele está tão afim de um show, eu vou Lhe dar um espetáculo.

Desci primeiro sorrindo para as mulheres histéricas que tentavam burlar a segurança (e estavam conseguindo). Quem disse que o fato de ser mulher atrapalharia minha popularidade com a porção feminina? Devo dizer que sou a maior responsável por tirar pessoas do armário. Estendi a mão a Michiru e quis matar os cretinos que começaram a assoviar e jogar gracinhas. Controle-se Haruka. Como você mesmo disse : "Não são eles que acordarão com o mesmo cheiro amanhã". As vezes eu tenho ataques de genialidade. Entramos e fomos logo guiadas até a parte traseira do palco, onde nos encontramos com Ulrich e sua esposa, uma mulher elegante, morena de olhos cor de mel. Magra, com um nariz fino e muito sorridente. Ao lado dos dois havia uma jovem moça que eu calculo ter 15 anos mais ou menos. Imagino ser a filha deles, pois seus olhos eram pequenos e castanhos como os de Ulrich e seus cabelos negros e lisos como os de sua esposa.

-É um prazer recebe-las Haruka-san, Michiru-san... espero que não se importem com a presença de minha esposa e filha aqui. Fiz questão que elas viessem para ouvi-las.

Ele sorria como sempre. Aquele sorriso cheio de bondade das pessoas mais velhas. Sorrimos também. Michiru cumprimentou a mulher que se chamava Elise ou algo assim... este sotaque francês me incomoda... cumprimentei-a também virando-me para a jovem.

-_Muito Prazer, sou Haruka Tenou. Qual o seu nome pequena princesa?-_ Tomei o cuidado de falar em francês, pois duvido que uma jovem de 15 anos tenha interesse em aprender Japonês... Ela ficou vermelha... muito vermelha... Eu imagino que Michiru deve estar querendo me matar agora.

-_E-Elizabeth..._

-_É um lindo nome- _ apesar de eu não conseguir pronunciá-lo, mas a força do hábito faz com que eu seja eternamente um Casanova.

-_Elizabeth é uma grande fã sua Haruka-san. Quando soube do concerto fez a mãe comprar-lhe um vestido novo e contou os dias no calendário._

A pobre garota agora parecia a ponto de explodir. Eu entendo... há certas coisas que os pais não devem nunca contar desta maneira deliberada. Quando apresentei Michiru à meu pai (minha mãe morreu há muito tempo) ele fez questão de contar à ela histórias constrangedoras de minha infância e mostrar as cartas que lhe escrevia com verdadeiras declarações de amor à minha companheira. Sem contar as malditas fotos com papinha na cara... Todos têm uma foto assim... Então, para confortar a menina, passei-lhe a mão pelos cabelos sorrindo.

-_Soube escolher muito bem o vestido princesa..._- Por incrível que pareça Michiru não estava brava. Eu diria até que estava orgulhosa ou coisa assim. Provavelmente duvidava que uma garota de 15 anos pudesse competir com ela... aliás, nenhuma mulher conseguiria algo assim, mas até eu admito que exagero nos flertes as vezes...

-_O-Obrigada..._

_-Haruka... _– Virei-me para Michiru que ainda falava em francês. Obviamente para que a menina entendesse... – _amanhã ainda estaremos na França, certo?_

-_Sim, iremos embora só daqui dois dias..._

-_Ótimo –_ Voltou-se para Ulrich-san e para Elizabeth que ouvia tudo com plena atenção – _Não gostariam de passar o dia conosco Ulrich ?_

_-Nós?_

_-Se não tiverem compromissos - _Curvei-me elegantemente – _seria uma honra._

A garota virou-se com olhos suplicantes para o pai que sorriu.

-_Seria um prazer acompanha-las, se não for incomodar..._

_-Não incomodaria de maneira alguma – _Michiru respondeu – é_ ótimo ter a companhia dos amigos. Encontramos-nos no saguão do hotel ao meio dia, está bom assim?_

_-Está perfeito. Aguardaremos ansiosos._

A menina pulou abraçando-a e dizendo "obrigado" abraçou-me também logo em seguida. Fico feliz em fazer a felicidade da garota. Ulrich chamou-a avisando que o concerto começaria em pouco tempo. Ela obedeceu. Pouco antes de irem para seus lugares Ulrich sussurrou para mim em japonês com tom de brincadeira.

-Não tente flertar com minha filha Haruka, ouvi falar sobre seus "poderes".

Ri ao imaginar que meus flertes eram mais famosos que minhas vitórias no automobilismo.

-Sou comprometido Ulrich-san, além disso, tenho amor à minha vida.

-Estarei de olho em você amigo.

Agradeci internamente por ele ter me tratado no masculino. Não que eu quisesse ser homem, de maneira alguma, gosto de ser mulher (mesmo com as cólicas da vida...). Só me sentia mais a vontade daquela maneira. Para quem vive em pecado com a sociedade, ser tratado como inocente é como receber uma benção. Se bem que se estar com Michiru é pecado, então que me crucifiquem, eu realmente não me importaria. Bando de invejosos, eu rio na cara deles.

Michiru me tirou de meu transe avisando que já estavam anunciando o início do concerto. Subimos para a lateral escondida do palco enquanto o pequeno homenzinho loiro anunciava em voz alta e empolgada (como todos o fazem).

-_Está noite, o Teatro Municipal de Paris trás para os senhores um concerto muito especial. Do Japão, a mundialmente famosa violinista Michiru Kaiou e a velocista número um do mundo e também pianista Haruka Tenou. Que Paris guarde para sempre as notas e sons deste que será um dos maiores concertos do século!_

Eu imagino quantos concertos já foram tachados de concertos do século por este cara. As palmas preencheram o ambiente quando nos curvamos saudando os espectadores. Aproveitei para sorrir significativamente para Michiru. Era hora de fazer as palavras do pequeno anunciante serem verdadeiras. Sentei-me em frente ao piano. As teclas pareciam me chamar baixinho, como um sussurro. O vento entrou pelas grandes janelas daquele Imenso Teatro dourado circular com milhares de poltronas vermelhas. A brisa sussurrou em meu ouvido tudo o que eu precisava saber, depois contou à minha companheira. Se aqueles velhotes esperavam um espetáculo monótono irão se decepcionar... Michiru começou antes de mim com notas rápidas e melódicas, o piano entrou logo em seguida, no momento certo, só poderia ser aquele e nenhum mais. Meus dedos fluíam pelas teclas com precisão e rapidez, ninguém imaginaria que era um total improviso. Os primeiros minutos da música foram constituídos de um dueto perfeito, que não deixaria ninguém entediado. Depois tirei as mãos do piano deixando que Michiru me dirigisse a palavra em forma de escala, logo depois voltei a tocar igualmente solo. Era como uma batalha, ou mais apropriadamente falando uma troca de carícias. As notas às vezes se mesclavam e eu tive a impressão de que aquele piano não resistiria muito tempo. Nos últimos instantes voltamos a tocar juntas em um verdadeiro turbilhão de sons. Já sentia o suor molhando levemente a minha face quando toquei a última nota. Um verdadeiro furacão de palmas e assovios parecia querer derrubar o teatro. A música havia durado pouco mais de 10 minutos, e eles ainda não haviam visto nada.

Quase que por obrigação para com a arte, a próxima música foi For Elise. Como era um solo para piano, imagino que muitos tenham pensado que eu tocaria sozinha. Tolos mortais que não conhecem a genialidade das sereias. É difícil explicar com palavras o quão impressionados ficaram os críticos com a forma com que eu e Michiru conseguimos harmonizar o violino e o Piano neste clássico, algo que provavelmente nem seu criador (Beethoven, grande amigo meu) sequer havia imaginado. Modéstia a parte é claro...

A seguir tocamos "Kaze ni Naritai". Michiru ficou assustada quando eu disse que queria tocar esta música no concerto. Eu a havia feito há muito tempo, em nossa primeira viagem juntas para... adivinhe? A praia. Era noite, eu me lembro bem, o mar acariciava nossos pés, estávamos sentadas bem de frente para ele há horas tocando e cantando. Já era de madrugada, o vento começava a me confiar segredos, minha amante me perguntou o que ele estava me dizendo, "Disse que temos pouco tempo...". Tinha certeza de que o mar dizia algo parecido à Michiru, referindo-se é claro às batalhas nas quais iríamos morrer... e morremos! Mas esta brisa brincalhona decidiu nos privar do detalhe da ressurreição... Sem ter esperança de um final feliz, comecei a dedilhar o violão e a música veio como um sussurro de minha alma, tranqüilizando Michiru e fazendo com que ela dormisse em meu ombro. Mais tarde fizemos um dueto dela, que foi cada vez mais lapidado, até atingir a perfeição. É foi justamente esta perfeição que mostramos aos parisienses que como eternos românticos já secavam suas lágrimas.

Três músicas e eu tenho certeza de que se parássemos por ai todos já estariam satisfeitos. O fato é que tocamos mais 12, alternando entre improvisos, clássicos e músicas prontas. Já estava ofegante, mas não era a única, Michiru também me olhava como se dissesse "você está falando demais!", mas eu disse que este seria meu melhor concerto e não vou voltar atrás. A maioria das pessoas que assistiam já estavam ou aos prantos ou com sorrisos bobos na cara. Ulrich, na primeira fileira, tinha os olhos brilhantes e marejados. Era hora de encerrar o show. Mais que isso, era hora de realmente impressionar os franceses. Eu disse para Deus que não sou pouca bosta e vou provar agora. Peguei o microfone que estava acima do piano e me levantei. Nem Michiru estava entendendo o que eu estava fazendo, afinal eu nem queria vir! O fato é que dentre todos os dias do ano, eu escolhi aquele para provar que sou louca.

-_A próxima melodia será a última desta noite. Ela não tem nome, e para ser sincero nem sei como vai ser. –_Ulrich sorriu sabendo exatamente do que eu estava falando – _Mas prometo que será inesquecível. Michi..._

Ela se aproximou um pouco e eu a puxei a meu encontro a beijando nos lábios. O susto foi inevitável, Michiru mesmo demorou alguns segundos para corresponder, mas apertou o tecido do meu terno deixando que eu explorasse sua boca o mais fundo e explícito possível. Uma salva de palmas, assovios e gritos realmente pareceu querer desmoronar o teatro, e eu tive a impressão de que estava prestes a conseguir. Quando finalmente nos separamos eu sussurrei "eu te amo" em japonês em seu ouvido e depois fiz questão de dizer o mesmo em francês no Microfone. Eu disse que hoje conseguiria atestado de loucura! Michiru sorriu como nunca havia sorrido antes e com lágrimas nos olhos pulou em meu pescoço me abraçando (ou tentando me matar, não tenho certeza...).

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Demorou para cair a ficha, mas a verdade é que Haruka havia dito que me amava para toda Paris e provavelmente para o mundo considerando que os fotógrafos estavam sempre à procura de algo assim. Nunca fiquei tão feliz na vida, chorava de alegria quando a abracei e sussurrei :

-Eu também Ruka... eu amo você... mais do que minha vida.

Nem percebi que havia deixado cair a haste do violino. Haruka se abaixou e pegou para mim. Me entregou sorrindo enquanto dizia "Vamos?". Afirmei que sim com a cabeça e me preparei para tocar melhor do que nunca. Começamos exatamente ao mesmo tempo, com calma, deixando as notas fluírem de maneira rápida, mas sem brutalidade. Eu sentia o violino vibrar com os acordes. "Eu te amo Haruka..." era exatamente isso que eu queria dizer. Memórias começaram a invadir minha mente, as notas do piano pareciam trazê-las. Como se nossa mente houvesse se tornado "uma", nossos pensamentos estavam sincronizados.

A praia... a melodia tornou-se suave como o movimento das ondas daquele dia. Lembra-se? Eu dormi em seu ombro e você ficou acordada a noite toda zelando pelo meu sono. Você nunca admitiria algo assim, mas não pode evitar dormir sobre o prato de cereais com leite no dia seguinte.

Estava exausta, o suor escorria de minha testa, mas mesmo assim acelerei as notas sentindo a adrenalina dos sons baterem direto em minha alma. O silêncio no teatro era absoluto. Todos ouviam atentos. Haruka novamente parecia lutar contra o piano. Rezei para que as cordas do violino agüentassem mais alguns minutos. As notas cintilavam, brilhavam e depois explodiam como feixes de luz. A melodia acabou com um acorde forte e seco, um último suspiro. Um silêncio mortal abateu-se quebrado apenas pelos sons de nossas respirações ofegantes. Instantes depois as palmas vieram como um rugido de alguma criatura sobrenatural. Gritos, assovios, choros misturados com risadas, dava até medo. Estava realmente exausta. Haruka levantou-se e se curvou junto comigo. Logo depois as cortinas se fecharam e eu a abracei apoiando meu corpo cansado no seu igualmente exausto.

-Obrigada Haruka...

-Acho que desta vez fui suficientemente claro, certo?

Sorri tentando me manter de pé.

-Idiota...

Já parcialmente recuperada soltei-a arrumando o cabelo. E descendo do palco.

-Melhor se preparar meu anjo, pois é agora que vem a parte mais difícil...

Nem precisava dizer...

-Repórteres... já devem estar nos esperando no camarim...

-Parte do Caos é culpa deles. Bem...

Ela passou à minha frente me dando as costas.

-Faz parte do jogo... né?

E se virou me estendendo a mão com aquele sorriso "Casanova" irritantemente fofo.

-**Mi-chan**?

Eu ainda a matarei por esse apelido... Aliás, matarei minha mãe que o ensinou a ela... Sem me dar por vencida, recusei sua mão passando a minha própria por seu rosto.

-O que você disser **Ruka-chan**...

Ok, eu admito que o "chan" foi cruel demais, deveria ter usado o "kun", mas agora já foi... Começamos a ouvir conversas através da porta que daria para o camarim, deveriam haver uns 3 ou 4 jornalistas lá dentro. Ainda podíamos fugir, mas é claro que cercariam o hotel. Respirei fundo. Haruka tocou em meu ombro me encorajando, tomei impulso e abri a porta.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Depois de Praticamente nos jogarem em um sofá, estavam todos nos olhando como lobos famintos. Pela primeira vez na vida não tenho vergonha de admitir que estou com muito, mas muito medo. Esta família de humanóides pertencente ao gênero "mídia" costuma se dividir em três classes básicas, e por incrível coincidência (ou crueldade divina) as três encontravam-se diante de nós.

Havia um ser alto e muito claro com cabelo amarelo, quase gema de ovo, e olhos castanhos cintilantes que portava uma câmera tão moderna que devia lavar privadas e passar roupas. Este ser pertencia à classe dos fotógrafos. Esta classe tem uma particularidade: Podem gastar rolos de filmes mas não desistem enquanto não te cegarem ou conseguirem captar sua pior face (como o momento exato do espirro... acreditem, é medonho...).

O segundo era mais baixo, tinha cabelo bem ralo e escuro, grandes óculos e olhos negros. Tinha um gravador em mãos, com o qual imortalizaria qualquer frase, palavra, pensamento, grunhido, enfim, qualquer mísero som que saia de sua boca e que possa te comprometer de alguma maneira.

O terceiro e último era o ajudante do fotógrafo. Aquele que ajustava as luzes de tal forma que : Se você tivesse piolhos, **ele saberia.** E era exatamente neste ambiente hostil que nos encontrávamos. Nenhum deles parecia saber japonês, nem mesmo trouxeram um interprete. Talvez soubessem que dominávamos a língua e resolveram relaxar. Bando de vagais! Arrumei-me o mais confortavelmente possível no sofá ao lado de Michiru que já estava completamente controlada.

Ao que me parece, Deus ainda não ficou satisfeito. Bem, eu confesso que ainda tenho cartas na manga.

E lá vieram as perguntas banais : "Como se prepararam para o concerto?", "Desde quando tocam juntas?", "Já estiveram em Paris?", "Você realmente toca piano?", não meu caro, eu não toco ele, eu como ele... com pauzinhos ainda!

Então vieram as verdadeiras perguntas. Aquelas que eles realmente queriam fazer. Aquelas que me deixariam irritada...

-_Sempre houve uma desconfiança sobre o relacionamento de vocês, alguns ainda sustentavam a idéia de que seriam apenas boas amigas, outros eram crentes em uma relação amorosa. Acho que o concerto de hoje tirou todas as dúvidas, certo?_

Suas tentativas de tentar ser gentil fracassaram meu caro. O que quer que façamos para provar? Não quero que se sinta mal com sua escassa vida sexual contando-lhe da nossa... Michiru olhou para mim como se dissesse "deixe esta comigo", portanto decidi me calar.

-_Pergunte àqueles que duvidavam - _Minha sábia sereia me surpreende à cada dia.

-_Nunca tiveram problemas com a sociedade?_

_-Nunca... –_Respondi começando a me estressar com aquele olhar ofensivo de quem quer me arranjar problemas – _nunca com a sociedade que nos importa..._

_-Nem com a família?_

_-Nossa família são as pessoas que nos aceitam como somos... _– Michiru respondeu em meu lugar. Claramente percebendo que a conversa começava a rumar para um lado preconceituoso. Não pela pergunta em si, mas pelo olhar insultuoso de seu locutor.

-_Creio que a grande questão é o que levou duas mulheres excepcionalmente belas como vocês a optarem pelo homossexualismo..._

_-Sei qual é a sua questão. O senhor acredita que só mulheres incapacitadas de atraírem homens se voltam para outras mulheres –_ Em cheio. O rapazinho engoliu seco. Eu sorri em vitória. Estava brava o suficiente para atacar sem dó aquele machista homofóbico. – _Pois eu lhe digo que nunca trocaria Michiru por homem algum, ou mesmo mulher. Porque o que me atraiu foi sua alma, não seu sexo._

_-São palavras corajosas, mas já que tocou no assunto "sexo", nunca quiseram estar com um homem?_

Cerrei os dentes, estava prestes a cometer um ato violento, mas Michi pegou em minha mão me impedindo de fazer o que mais queria. Olhou para o repórter fuzilando-o com o olhar.

-_Se sua intenção era provar que somos dependentes de Homens para sermos felizes, sugiro que não perca seu tempo. Pois tenho certeza absoluta de que nenhuma mulher com a qual o Senhor se deitou foi mais feliz em uma vida do que eu sou todas as noites._

Até eu fiquei assustada agora. Assustada e levemente envergonhada por ter minha privacidade exposta desta maneira. Mas agora sim havíamos tirado qualquer possibilidade de resposta daquele francesinho nojento. Levantei-me agarrando-o pela gola, Michiru ia protestar, mas eu gesticulei que não iria mata-lo. Ao invés disso encarei-o com raiva no olhar. Por um momento achei que ele iria molhar as calças.

-_Acho que esta entrevista terminou..._

E saímos deixando todos espantados. Já dentro da Limusine, Michiru parecia preocupada com alguma coisa. Peguei em sua mão sorrindo.

-Se arrepende de algo Michiru?

Ela me sorriu de volta.

-De maneira alguma, devo confessar que apesar de tudo, foi divertido dar lição de moral naquele pobre retardado mental, mas fico pensando nas mentiras que ele escreverá. Podem acabar te prejudicando, afinal você quase bateu nele...

Comecei a rir. Minha pobre sereia não entendia o motivo da graça. Por isso meti a mão no bolso do terno e tirei de lá uma pequena fita.

-Achou mesmo que eu me descontrolaria tão facilmente sereia?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Como? Aliás... quando ela pegou a fita? Não pode ser...

-Você... roubou a fita quando agarrou-o pela gola...

-Não diga "roubou" Michiru... roubar é uma palavra muito forte. Eu somente cobrei direitos autorais pela minha linda voz que está gravada bem aqui.

Eu comecei a rir. Era óbvio que aquela havia sido nossa melhor noite.

-Imagino que frustramos qualquer plano de vingança do pobre repórter.

-Ele não poderá provar nada sem isto, muito menos terá permissão para escrever qualquer matéria sem fundamento.

Sorri perante a genialidade de minha companheira que bateu de leve a fita e minha cabeça, piscando.

-Acho que ganhamos a noite princesa.

Engoli seco. Aquele olhar de quem tem total controle da situação me deixava sem razão. Haruka era tão irresistível... Deus, no que estou pensando? Estamos em uma limusine! Deveria esperar até chegarmos ao Hotel para começar a ter pensamentos impróprios.

-Um tanto descarada não acha?

Congelei.

-O... o que?

-Aquela mulher sentada na segunda fileira... Tinha tão pouco vestido que eu poderia ver seu útero...

Fiquei completamente pasma com o que ouvi.

-Haruka... como você... Tem coragem de dizer algo assim com tanta NATURALIDADE?

Sua infeliz! Você não tem mais o que fazer da vida! Sua imprestável! Insensível! Haruka se encolheu no acento. Eu estava realmente furiosa. Fechei completamente a cara me virando para a janela. A aura maligna no interior do carro era evidente, pois mesmo o motorista começou a ir mais devagar.

-M-Mas eu não pude deixar de reparar! Foi logo no começo!

-Eu não acredito que você conseguiu reparar em alguém pouco antes de tocar COMIGO! E ainda tem a cara de pau de me contar! Sua Insensível!

-Não é o que você está pensando Michiru, eu não olhei com este tipo de pensamento! Ela estava extremamente vulgar com aquele vestido laranja!

-Você sabe até a cor do vestido! Sua...

Estalei por um momento. Virei-me por um segundo percebendo que ela já estava suando frio do outro lado do banco.

-Vestido Laranja?

Ela se arrepiou.

-N-Não tenho certeza se era laranja, eu não costumo reparar nessas coisas. Podia ser azul, ou turquesa, mas quem se importa não é?

-De cabelos pretos cortados naquele estilo secretária?

-Er... Sim?

Comecei a gargalhar. A energia maligna se esvaiu como que por milagre. Obviamente Ruka não entendia nada.

-Michiru?

-Parecia uma porca bailarina! Era algo impossível de se ignorar!

Realmente, por um momento pensei em jogar a haste de meu violino em sua grande barriga e ver se estourava. Haruka olhou-me com um sorriso malicioso.

-Eu não acredito que você teve coragem de reparar em alguém pouco antes de tocar COMIGO!

Tentei conter a risada imaginando que realmente aquele é o tipo de mulher que nem Haruka teria coragem de encarar... nem de frente, nem de trás...

-Desculpe Ruka, é o hábito...

-Deve concordar comigo que não é todo dia que o Jurassic Park visita um teatro...

-Você é cruel...

-Sou um anjo, um lindo anjo de luz, puro e casto...

Tive vontade de me tacar pela janela, tamanho o absurdo que ouvi.

-Então eu creio que passará esta noite rezando sobre o milho meu lindo anjo de luz...

-Ok, eu retiro o que disse...

-Isto me tranqüiliza...

Haruka deveria agradecer todos os dias pelo tribunal da Inquisição não existir mais, pois com certeza ela seria a primeira a ser enforcada em praça pública. Chegamos ao hotel com o ânimo renovado. Humilhar machistas deveria ser considerado uma medicina alternativa. Sentei-me na cama olhando significativamente para Haruka.

-Então... doeu muito tocar comigo no concerto?

Ela deu de ombros enquanto tirava o paletó.

-Não foi de todo ruim, mas ainda não sou fã do hábito. Estou feliz por ao menos termos feito boas amizades...

Fuzilei-a com o olhar.

-Não tente flertar com a filha de Ulrich-san Haruka. Ela é somente uma criança.

Inexplicavelmente ela começou a rir, ou melhor, gargalhar. Percebendo o ponto de interrogação que se formou em minha testa minha loura amante tentou se explicar.

-É que... eu tenho a impressão de já ter ouvido algo parecido hoje.

-Ara Sou?

Ela se sentou ao meu lado encostando nossas testas. Eu ruborizei de leve Haruka era realmente muito bonita para se ignorar... mesmo depois de anos...

-Não se preocupe sereia, não vou flertar com uma menina de quinze anos, ainda mais quando tenho você ao meu lado.

-Se bem me lembro era exatamente esta a idade de Usagi-chan quando você começou a flertar com ela. E eu JÁ estava ao seu lado...

Ela piscou parecendo um tanto confusa.

-Acha mesmo que já pensei em me envolver com Odango?

-Ao menos enganava muito bem...

Ela riu novamente enquanto tirava a gravata.

-Eu só brincava com ela. Aquele jeito atrapalhado e meigo era muito engraçado. Mas pode ter certeza de que nunca senti nada além de carinho por nossa princesa.

Suspirei sentindo pena de todas as garotas que já foram iludidas por Haruka. Desamarrei as sandálias deixando-as ao lado da mala, ela também tomou o cuidado de guardar o paletó. Isto me lembra de um fato engraçado que ocorreu há um tempo atrás, mais especificamente há um ano. Um dia antes do casamento de Usagi, Rei decidiu fazer uma pequena festa no templo, algo como uma "Despedida de Solteira". As garotas insistiram que Haruka fosse, mas ela recusou dizendo que se sentiria um tanto deslocada, por isso acabou saindo com Mamoru e alguns colegas da faculdade para fazer "Deus sabe o que" (supostamente passaram horas bebendo e conversando, mas eu prefiro não saber o assunto). Depois de algumas horas comendo e conversando, Minako (sempre muito curiosa sobre a vida privada dos outros) perguntou-me se o quarto de Haruka era bagunçado. Não sei de onde vem a teoria de que sempre em uma relação um deve ser asseado e o outro desleixado. Aparentemente elas duvidavam que eu fosse desleixada.

Acabei revelando que Haruka era tão preocupada com a limpeza quanto eu, tanto que costumamos alternar o dia de cada uma arrumar a cama. Ami corrigiu:

-"As camas" você quer dizer...

Eu sorri e respondi antes de tomar o chá :

-Não... "A cama"...

Os olhos de todas esbugalharam. Era de conhecimento de todas que morávamos juntas, tanto que cheguei a achar engraçado elas terem se espantado com o fato de dividirmos a mesma cama. O que esperavam afinal? Todas conhecem minha parceira! Duvido que se contentariam em dormir em quartos diferentes se estivessem em meu lugar! Achei tão engraçado as caras de espanto delas que resolvi brincar um pouco com aquele assunto.

-Ara? Acharam que dormíamos separadas a noite toda?

-Er... bem... não exatamente...- Disse Makoto um tanto envergonhada. Estava me divertindo tanto com o rumo da conversa que coloquei a mão no queixo com uma expressão de quem tenta se lembrar de algo e disse mais para mim que para as outras.

-Se bem que já faz algum tempo que não dormimos a noite toda...

Os rostos estavam ainda mais engraçados, as expressões extremamente curiosas. Minako levantou-se com brilho nos olhos, Se dirigiu a mim como se tivesse a resposta para os enigmas da bíblia.

-Michiru-san... Quero todos os detalhes!

Eu comecei a rir descontroladamente e acabei revelando mais do que deveria naquela noite. Infelizmente isto só serviu para deixar Minako ainda mais impressionada com Haruka. E todas passaram a olhar diferente para ela desde aquele dia.

Quando conheci aquelas garotas, não imaginava que um dia teria uma conversa tão descontraída como aquela com elas. Nunca esperei que meu destino de Sailor (Que sempre me pareceu tão divertido quanto dar a luz...) fosse me reservar pessoas tão especiais com as quais faria amizades verdadeiras...

-No que está pensando Michiru?

Assustei-me por um momento. Haruka havia ajoelhado à minha frente e me olhava como uma criança curiosa.

-Ahm?- Respondi ainda tentando me situar.

-Boas memórias?

Sorri.

-Pode-se dizer que sim... Por sinal...

Mudei para uma expressão maliciosa enquanto tocava de leve em seu rosto e unia nossos lábios. Haruka não perdeu tempo, parecia querer me devorar por dentro. Estava mais animada do que de costume. Levantou-se sem abandonar minha boca e me deitou na cama beijando meu pescoço e meus ombros. Eu ia terminar a frase, mas não conseguia achar tempo entre os suspiros e gemidos de prazer enquanto sentia suas mãos ágeis deslizarem por minhas pernas, acariciando-me por debaixo do vestido sem deixar de dar atenção à minha boca. Deus, eu sabia que aquela seria uma longa noite, mais que isso, se conheço bem Haruka ela irá me enlouquecer com preliminares a ponto de eu sentir que orgasmo nenhum me faria sentir mais prazer, e depois provaria que eu estava errada. Arrepia-me só de pensar. E mais uma vez... não fui eu quem tirei aquele vestido... Não que eu esteja reclamando...minha Uranus tem bem mais prática nisso que eu...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Este foi o primeiro capítulo da fic. Espero que tenham gostado! Muitas surpresas estão reservadas no segundo capítulo. Gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês, ela é muito importante para que eu melhore cada vez mais. Obrigada por lerem até aqui! Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!**

**Milk**


	2. Makin for the Right

**Yo Minna! Muito Obrigada pelos comentários! Respondi à todos que tinham o link de autor. Por isso vou agradecer na fic para o Lukas que comentou. Muito obrigada Lucas! Espero que goste deste capítulo também!**

**Bem, mais algumas palavras em japonês que aparecerão ou já apareceram (desculpem-me por ter esquecido algumas) :**

**Odango – **O nome de um bolinho Japonês. É a maneira com que algumas pessoas chamam Usagi, por causa das "bolinhas" na cabeça. Haruka não costuma usar muito, mas eu achei que era melhor do que "Koneko-chan", porque este ela usa para todo o ser vivo do sexo feminino.

**Koneko-chan – **Filhote de gato, um modo carinhoso de chamar garotas fofas e bonitas. Tenou usa de modo um tanto galanteador, mas quem se importa?

**Ara? – **Algo como "Ahm?", "Como?", uma expressão muito usada por Michiru em todas as oportunidades e situações (XD)

**Ara Sou? -** Ah é?

**Mou... – **Er... como traduzir isto? É algo como "Droga" ou "nhá...", bem... se usa quando está irritado (ótima explicação).

**Os nomes dos planetas estão em Inglês, seguindo a série original, nomes de golpes e acessórios também. **

**Mercury, Vênus, Mars, Júpiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto.**

**Curiosidade interessante : Os Japoneses não costumam se referir uns aos outro sem um complemento como **"chan", "san", "kun" **e variantes. Só pessoas muito intimas ou pertencentes a mesma família se referem uns aos outros apenas pelo nome. Aqueles que já viram o episódio 92 original podem perceber a surpresa de Minako ao Haruka referir-se a Michiru apenas por seu nome. Aqui vai um resuminho rápido da conversa, só para satisfazer a curiosidade de quem não teve a chance de ver o original :**

**Minako : **Ela é sua namorada ou não?

**Usagi : **Ela é?

**Haruka : **Minha namorada? Michiru?

**Minako : **Chamando-a só de Michiru? Isso mostra sua relação com ela, não mostra?

**Usagi : **Não mostra?

**Haruka : **Ah sim, talvez seja algo mais que este tipo de relação...

**Eu amo a versão original das coisas... De qualquer maneira espero que gostem deste capítulo **

**E por favor comentem e digam o que acharam se quiserem que eu poste o epílogo. Obrigada por tudo pessoal e até a próxima!**

**Vamos à fic :**

Abri os olhos ainda sonolenta. Senti o corpo quente de Michiru todo entrelaçado ao meu. Sorri perante a expressão angelical e tranqüila que ela tinha no rosto. Havia sido uma noite realmente... desgastante...tremia só de lembrar a maneira como Michiru me tocou, tão doce e sensual que me fez perder a razão ao menos duas ou três vezes se é que me entendem... Beijei-a nos lábios por um momento sentindo-os ainda quentes e macios como sempre. Ela gemeu levemente e eu comecei a deslizar pela cama saindo de seus braços que me envolviam carinhosamente. Estava tão concentrada em não deixar que ela acordasse que acabei caindo da cama e batendo violentamente no chão. Resmunguei enquanto procurava minha roupa de baixo, já sem paciência para continuar procurando fui até o banheiro, afinal é ridículo vestir alguma coisa só para ir até o chuveiro e tirar novamente. Meu corpo ainda estava sensível quando foi atingido pelas gotas de água quente, sentia como se fossem os lábios de Michiru a percorrerem minha pele. Infelizmente alguns minutos depois a sensação se esvaiu e eu me vi dentro de um chuveiro, tomando banho... que triste... Me enrolei na toalha e chacoalhei os cabelos. Olhei para o relógio, eram onze horas, ainda tínhamos algum tempo antes de nos encontrarmos com Ulrich-san. Decidi deixar que Michiru dormisse mais um pouco enquanto me trocava. Como não tinha certeza do que deveria vestir, coloquei uma camisa preta que tinha um "H" vermelho na frente que começava nos ombros e terminava junto ao tecido da barra. O nome da marca começava com "H", mas para mim era de "Haruka". Vesti minha calça jeans escura e tênis preto com detalhes vermelhos. E, é claro, meu crucifixo de prata. Eu amo aquele crucifixo. Michiru tem um parecido, mas o meu é mais "eu".

Depois vi que já era hora de despertar minha sereia de seu sono. Ela estava tão sensual deitada de costas na cama, parcialmente descoberta pelo lençol fino. Com certeza se aqueles fãs dela estivessem vendo o que eu vejo molhariam as calças... não que eu não esteja fazendo o mesmo...

Sentei-me na beirada da cama e debrucei-me para beijá-la nos lábios. Segundos depois ela começou a corresponder. Senti uma de suas mãos deslizarem por minha nuca me trazendo mais para perto. Separamo-nos algum tempo depois e ela deslizou para deitar em meu colo antes de abrir os olhos devagar. Afaguei seus cabelos enquanto tentava me lembrar de algum mantra que acalmasse essa... como diz meu pai : "vontade louca".

-Bom Dia Sereia...

-Bom Dia...

-Vamos? Já é hora de acordar...

Ela suspirou se levantando a muito contragosto e indo para o chuveiro SEM SEQUER TOMAR O CUIDADO DE SE COBRIR DE ALGUMA FORMA. A porta do banheiro se fechou e eu fiquei um tanto hipnotizada olhando para frente. Depois me joguei de costas na cama soltando um "AHHHHHHH!" um tanto frustrado. Com certeza foi de propósito! (isto porque eu disse que era ridículo vestir algo para ir até o chuveiro).

Meia hora depois estávamos no elevador descendo para o saguão. Michiru, em sua total crueldade com a minha pessoa, resolveu colocar aquele vestido azul de seda que moldava seu corpo com uma perfeição... eu diria... "incômoda"...Para a minha pessoa é claro.

Chegamos antes de Ulrich-san no saguão e nos sentamos para esperar. Foi quando o comunicador das Sailors tocou mais uma vez. Suspirei.

-É bom que desta vez SEJA um novo inimigo.

Michiru riu. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que... Minako...

-Haruka-san! Ligamos para dar os parabéns pelo concerto! Assistimos tudo daqui da casa de vocês!

O QUE? Vocês ficaram até a noite em nossa casa? Setsuna já tomou posse do lugar! Ela só vem a cada seis meses e já acha que é a casa da mãe Joana! Escuta aqui, a mãe Haruka é bem diferente da mãe Joana! Só consegui sorrir de nervoso.

-O-Obrigado Odango...

Minako acertou nossa suposta princesa com uma voadora e tomou lugar na tela. Tudo o que eu queria... Ninguém mais tem respeito com a realeza.

-Haruka-san eu sempre soube que você era uma romântica! Foi tão lindo! E...

Rei afastou Minako tentando manter o controle da situação... tenho de comprar algo para ela mais tarde...

-Foi lindo mesmo Haruka-san, mas na verdade estamos ligando por causa da mãe de Michiru-san.

Michiru surgiu atrás de mim apoiando-se em meu ombro.

-Minha mãe?

-Isso mesmo, ela ligou avisando que a festa de seu pai será amanhã a noite.

-AMANHÃ? Mas que dia é amanhã?

Rei pareceu pensar por um momento.

-15 de Maio...

-Meu Deus, 15 de Maio! Amanhã é o aniversário de meu pai!

Virei-me para ela um tanto assustada.

-Você esqueceu do aniversário de seu próprio pai?

-A culpa é sua Haruka! Não tive tempo de pensar neste tipo de coisa...

Calei-me em protesto. Mars parecia achar graça.

-Mandou avisar também que já convidaram o Pai de Haruka-san.

-Haruka-san tem pai?- Minako fez o favor de alfinetar. Não minha cara, eu sou o clone do Brad Pitt, eu não tenho família, eu nasci de dentro de uma beterraba...

-Claro que sim! De qualquer maneira, obrigado por nos avisarem. Vamos desligar, pois estamos à espera de um casal de amigos...

Os olhos de Minako ficaram do tamanho de pratos.

-Não sabia que gostava deste tipo de perversão Haruka-san...

Desliguei com fúria, imaginando que realmente Sailor Vênus é uma ameaça mundial e deveria ser considerada uma terrorista... Com aqueles grandes olhos azuis, longos cabelos loiros, e um laço vermelho na cabeça... Como pode? Pobres mortais que são enganados por estes sinais de pureza...

-O que faremos Haruka? Nós íamos partir amanhã à noite!

-Não tem problema, vou pedir para transferirem o vôo para esta noite. Se recusarem, dizemos que você engravidou está em trabalho de parto e quer que nosso filho nasça em solo japonês...

Ela cruzou os braços me encarando confusa.

-**Nosso** filho?

-Somos Sailors! Devemos ter algum outro poder além da habilidade de lutar de saia e salto alto!

-Pode acreditar Haruka, se você tivesse um poder destes, teria pesteado o mundo de crianças...

-**Teríamos** pesteado o mundo de crianças...

Ela sorriu de leve e voltou a se sentar. Quando eu achei que estava segura, senti uma energia maligna irradiando de Neptune. Comecei a repassar minhas palavras para tentar encontrar meu erro enquanto sentia minha pulsação acelerar.

-Haruka... por acaso esta história de grávida não foi uma indireta à respeito de eu estar gorda, foi?

Congelei. E mais do que depressa coloquei em prática a coisa mais importante que meu pai já me ensinou. Olhei firmemente para ela e falei claramente de uma só vez.

-Não!

Foi assim que meu pai me ensinou a responder perguntas do tipo "Estou gorda?", "Ela é mais bonita que eu?", "Você tem outra?", "Alguma vez já pensou em me deixar?". É o tipo de pergunta de "Vida ou Morte" que você tem que responder na lata, sem titubear ou gaguejar, com palavras simples e de fácil compreensão, caso contrário passará muitas noites dormindo no sofá...

-Ótimo...

Suspirei aliviada. Foi quando Ulrich-san e sua família chegaram. Ele vestido de calça Jeans e Camisa social bege. Era estranho vê-lo tão informal assim. Elise-san estava com um conjunto jeans e uma blusa branca por baixo. Já Elizabeth, vestia uma saia de prega preta com uma blusa azul marinha. Nos levantamos sorrindo e cumprimentamos à todos. Ulrich-san colocou a mão em meu ombro sorrindo :

-_É bom vê-los de novo. Procurei-os depois do concerto, mas já haviam ido embora..._

-_Desculpe, mas estávamos com um pouco de pressa ontem._- Decidi não revelar à ele nossa desagradável, porém terapêutica experiência com os representantes da mídia...-_Mas espero que tenham gostado do concerto._

Elise olhou para nós com ternura. Tenho certeza de que minha mãe deveria ter um olhar parecido. Sorriu enquanto dizia um tanto emocionada.

_-Foi lindo, não tenho palavras para descrever. Lembrarei pelo resto de minha vida. São realmente impressionantes, Ulrich tinha razão, há algo especial entre vocês..._

Tirando nossa boa aparência, habilidade com as palavras, olhares sedutores, talento para a música, pintura, automobilismo e o fato de termos salvo o mundo algumas vezes usando saias, não há absolutamente nada de impressionante em nós... Modéstia a parte. Agradecemos o elogio um tanto envergonhadas.

-_Por sinal, pensamos em levá-los à nosso restaurante favorito hoje para agradecermos o concerto. É um lugar simples, mas tem a melhor comida de Paris. Se quiserem nos acompanhar..._

_-Adoraríamos.-_ Michiru respondeu sorrindo.

-_Se Haruka não se importar em dirigir..._

Dirigir? Alguém falou em dirigir? Ou foi somente minha mente carente me pregando uma peça? Depois de dois dias sem ao menos ver um volante, estou dando meu rin por um mísero ronco de motor!

-_Eu?_

_-Já me provou que é bom pianista, como se sai em seu habitat natural?_

Sorri de lado.

-_Tem certeza de que vai confiar seu carro a um velocista?_

_-Obviamente o carro é alugado..._

_-Isto me tranqüiliza..._

Começamos a rir. É óbvio que ninguém em sã consciência me desafiaria a dirigir o próprio carro. Ulrich me entregou as chaves de uma BMW preta que estava estacionada na frente do hotel. Senti meu corpo todo arrepiar-se. Eu vou dirigir! Viva! Virei-me para Ulrich em tom de aviso.

-_Ulrich-san, não é por mal, mas eu acho melhor você ir atrás com sua família. O banco da frente pode acabar sendo assustador para quem não está acostumado._

_-Não sei porque, mas sinto que estou prestes a viver uma aventura._-Ele respondeu sorrindo e se acomodando no banco de trás. Posicionei-me em frente ao volante e coloquei a mão no câmbio. Michiru, que estava ao meu lado, virou-se para a família que havia confiado suas vidas à minha pessoa (algo não muito inteligente).

-_Antes de irmos... Ninguém aqui sofre do coração, sofre?_

_-Acho que não- _Elise respondeu, rindo para si mesma, achando que aquilo era uma piada... não era.

-_Bem... esta é a hora de descobrir..._

Acelerei catando o pneu. O carro voou para a rua, comecei a contornar os outros veículos em uma velocidade próxima à 90Km/h e nem estávamos em uma avenida. Ulrich ia me dizendo o caminho a pegar, mas eu sentia que ele estava cada vez mais empolgado. Nós fluíamos pelas ruas de paris a quase 120Km/h, a polícia já estava atrás de nós,mas eu os despistei como sempre (Europeus ou japoneses, policiais são todos iguais). A Adrenalina começou a se manifestar em Elizabeth e Elise que soltavam gritos emocionados à cada virada mais brusca. Quando chegamos ao restaurante, havia uma vaga entre dois carros. Não estava afim de fazer baliza, então acelerei mais e virei o carro 360º encaixando-o com perfeição. Os cabelos das duas francesas estavam dignos de uma obra de Picasso, Ulrich parecia em estado de transe. A primeira manifestação de vida foi por parte de sua esposa.

-_Eu... quero ir de novo!_

Comecei a rir perante o comentário. Abri a porta para Michiru e para as mulheres atrás. Ulrich parecia em estado de euforia.

-_Meu Deus Haruka-san, isto foi... surreal! Nunca senti algo assim!_

_-Nós fugimos da polícia! Que demais!_

Por um momento a pequena Elizabeth me lembrou Hotaru. A menina sempre se divertia vendo os policiais serem feitos de bobos por sua Haruka-papa.

O restaurante era muito bonito, tentei localizar a que se referia a palavra "simples" que Ulrich-san usara. Obviamente ele tentou ser gentil, pois o lugar era localizado na cobertura de um prédio comercial, tinha as mesas disposta em um circulo perfeito sobre o carpete rubro. Uma banda tocava sem descanso no centro. Sentamo-nos em uma das mesas próximas as enormes janelas de vidro que nos davam uma visão privilegiada de Paris. Já havíamos feito o pedido quando me lembrei que deveria mudar o horário do vôo. Fui até o balcão pedir por um telefone.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-_Por que irão embora tão cedo Michiru-san?-_ Elise me perguntou interessada.

-_Amanhã é o aniversário de meu pai, minha mãe nos aguarda para a festa. O Pai de Haruka também estará lá._- Decidi citar o fato de Tetsuo-san estar lá também. A maioria das pessoas sempre imagina que nossas famílias não se dêem bem... na verdade por muito tempo foi assim... Elise sorriu, eu senti que todos tinham certa curiosidade sobre isto, mas estavam claramente com medo de nos ofender. Fiz uma expressão alegre para tranqüilizá-los enquanto contava :

-_Quando contei a meus pais sobre Haruka, eles me expulsaram de casa. Fiquei sem vê-los por quase dois anos. Mas um dia, fomos convidadas para o Casamento de uma de minhas primas. Eu não queria ir, mas Haruka insistiu na idéia.-_Todos ouviam atentos, enquanto eu dizia com um expressão divertida no rosto- _Tentei me manter longe deles, mas ela fez questão de se apresentar e acabou conquistando minha mãe e meu pai. Agora eles a têm como uma segunda filha.-_ terminei de contar com um sorriso cálido na face me lembrando do dia em que meu pai disse que eu havia escolhido certo e me pediu perdão. A atitude impulsiva dela acabou me unindo novamente à meus pais. Mais tarde naquela noite, Haruka disse que não suportaria saber que minha família me rejeitava por sua causa. Ulrich encostou-se na cadeira sorrindo.

-_Mas que poder esta mulher tem..._

Girei os olhos fingindo estar irritada.

-_Nem sempre é uma vantagem...-_ Rimos do fato de que claramente os flertes de Haruka são mais famosos que suas vitórias no automobilismo.

-_Mas Haruka-san parece ser uma boa pessoa..._- disse envergonhada a garota de cabelos negros.

-_E é Elizabeth-chan- _sorri fazendo algo realmente perigoso : propaganda da namorada. – _Haruka só se faz de durona, mas a verdade é que é muito meiga._

Todos me olharam com "pontos de interrogação" na testa, procurando o "meiga" em Haruka. Deveriam está-la imaginando com um vestido branco todo rendado distribuindo margaridas. Admito que esta imagem me dá certo "formigamento", afinal o não-usual é sempre interessante... Debrucei-me sobre a mesa para sussurrar.

-_Não contem a ninguém, mas Haruka tem total loucura por gatos! Mandou instalar uma portinha para que eles pudessem entrar e deu nome a todos do Bairro._

_-Gatos? Admito que isto me pegou de surpresa!-_ Ulrich-san exclamou, formal como sempre, mas segurando-se para não rir, como todos da mesa. Cruzei os braços como se me lembrasse de algo desagradável.

_-Quando soube que um deles se chamava "Michi" quase a coloquei para fora de casa... _

Foi o suficiente para que se pusessem à gargalhar. Neste momento ela voltou e estranhou todos a estarem encarando com sorrisos gozadores.

-_O que foi?_

_-Não foi nada Ruka... Conseguiu mudar o vôo?-_perguntei radiante.

Então o espírito da humildade "baixou" em Uranus. Ela fez pose e mexeu nos cabelos sorrindo brilhantemente.

-_É claro que sim meu anjo..._

Ela se sentou e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Só não se esqueça das contrações...

-Muito engraçado... não se esqueça da realidade Haruka!

Ela sorriu.

-Deixe-me ao menos tentar...

Virei-me para Elizabeth de maneira simpática.

-_Elizabeth-chan, tome cuidado para não acabar se apaixonando por alguém como Haruka. Se algum dia acontecer, compre uma coleira bem forte, de preferência uma que dê choque._

Todos caíram as gargalhadas. "Michiru!" Haruka protestou enquanto a menina tinha lágrimas de riso nos olhos. Em meio às risadas aquela canalha sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Não sabia que você tinha este tipo de fetiche Michi...

Fique extremamente vermelha e empurrei-a fazendo-a cair da cadeira de costas no chão bem na frente de um garçom que pisou em sua barriga antes de desabar sobre o decote de uma senhora que estava de saída. A coitada chutou o moço que caiu novamente em cima de Ruka e ambos saíram rolando até o bar pará-los. Ok Deus, eu já estou arrependida. Prometo ir ajudá-la logo que terminar de rir. Gargalhamos por minutos, só depois decidi ir até lá ajuda-la a se levantar.

-_Você está bem Ruka?_

_-Responderei depois que encontrar minha terceira costela e meu estômago pisoteado. Vem cá...qual dos intestinos deveria das a volta em meu coração? O Delgado ou o Grosso?_

Não consegui me conter, voltei a rir junto com Ulrich-san e sua família que vieram socorrê-la. O pobre garçom havia se levantado por conta própria se desculpado e voltado para a cozinha.

-_Anos de convívio com Michiru me tornaram muito resistente..._

-_Não imaginava que Haruka-san fosse tão engraçada!_ – Disse Elizabeth que ainda continha as risadas.

_-Sou uma caixa de surpresas princesa..._

Lembra aquela história da coleira? Estou pensando seriamente em seguir meu próprio conselho... Voltamos para a mesa e a comida já estava servida. Comemos sem pressa quando Haruka parou o garfo no meio do caminho em uma expressão de total terror. As atenções se voltaram para ela que depois de um longo silêncio voltou-se para mim.

_-Michiru... nós esquecemos de algo muito importante..._

Seus olhos me transferiram seus pensamentos. Senti meu sangue congelar.

_-O presente do meu pai!_

_-Tecnicamente nós esquecemos o aniversário como um todo._

Elise sorriu. Entrando na conversa.

-_Não há problema algum, há um grande Shopping há duas quadras daqui. Podemos comprar lá._

_-Acredite em mim... Shopping e Michiru não é uma boa combinação... nunca..._

_-Haruka!_

_-Estou brincando, é uma ótima idéia._

_-Michiru-san gosta de fazer compras?- _Elizabeth perguntou já perdendo a timidez.

-_Não exatamente princesa, ela gosta que eu compre e ela use..._

Fuzilei-a com um olhar "quer atropelar um ônibus com a cabeça ao invés de um garçom desta vez?" fazendo-a se calar enquanto explicava à garota.

-_Digamos que o Shopping é minha coleira de choque padronizada._

Ela riu entendendo a piada. Elise também cobriu a boca com a mão para não parecer vulgar.

-_Nunca ri tanto na vida! Lembrem-se de virem à Paris mais vezes!_

Prometemos lembrar se eles nos visitassem no Japão. Afinal, apesar de pequeno, é um lugarzinho aconchegante onde ninguém cospe para falar.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Era a terceira loja em que entrávamos. Eu imaginei que Elise e Elizabeth fossem mais controladas, mas acabei presenciando o contrário. A timidez da adolescente se esvaiu e as três pareciam amigas de longa data. Enquanto isso eu e Ulrich-san segurávamos as sacolas como é o dever de qualquer um que seja enamorado de compradoras compulsivas...

O pior erro da minha vida foi abrir uma conta conjunta com Michiru. Não que ela sempre usasse o meu dinheiro (tudo depende de meu comportamento), mas ver o cartão passando tantas vezes me dá arrepios (praticamente um terror psicológico).

Quando finalmente saímos daquela loja (com mais duas sacolas para carregar), começamos a procurar pelo presente de Fuyuharu-san. Era difícil manter as garotas sobre controle, as vitrines eram como imãs.

-P_ara ser bem sincera não faço idéia do que dar ao meu pai..._

_-Que tipo de homem ele é?-_ Elise perguntou tentando ajudar.

-_Er... bem... Meu pai é do tipo que... organiza as meias por cores, formas e tamanhos..._

_-Eu sei que estou com sorte quando encontro dois pares iguais.- _disse Ulrich, nos fazendo rir do comentário. Acabamos entrando em uma loja de relógios. Para alguém tão preocupado com o tempo quanto o pai de Michiru, um relógio seria o presente perfeito. Elise decidiu ajuda-la a escolher.

Por total crueldade do destino o atendente era um fã assíduo de Michiru. Simplesmente ótimo! Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ele mostrava os relógios e minha sereia que, como sempre, era o mais agradável e doce possível. Enquanto isto eu me mordia de ciúmes.

-_Aquele cara realmente gosta de Michiru-san... não tira os olhos dela...-_Elizabeth disse em toda a sua inocência (descobrimos que ela tem 13 anos na verdade).

-_É né... _– Respondi visivelmente irritada. Ulrich colocou a mão em meu ombro, rindo... este gozador safado está tirando uma com a minha cara... mesmo assim eu continuo gostando dele.

-_Haruka-san está com ciúmes, Elizabeth. Está a ponto de bater no rapaz..._

_-Não é verdade! Eu estou somente preocupado... pode ser um seqüestrador, ou... ou... um pervertido! Imagine só as idéias que estão passando pela cabeça dele neste momento!_

_-Duvido que ele tenha mais idéias à respeito de Michiru-san que você, Haruka-san-_ Mas que garota prematura! Corei ligeiramente. Ulrich começou a rir do comentário, e eu imaginei sobre o que aquelas três conversavam enquanto faziam compras... Talvez devesse me envolver mais com este tipo de coisa, nem que encare isto como uma "pesquisa de campo".

-_Cof! Cof! Er... Ahm... a verdade é que não tenho argumentos para negar princesa..._

Voltaram a rir de minha cara. Simplesmente Fantástico...

-_Mas lhe garanto que este jovem não sairá impune! Somente Tenou Haruka pode ter qualquer tipo de idéia pervertida relacionada a Kaiou Michiru! E tenho dito! Colocarei aquele seqüestrador depravado em seu devido lugar e..._

_-Colocará quem em seu devido lugar Haruka?_

Pulei de susto. Agora sei porque aqueles dois riam de mim o tempo todo durante meu heróico discurso. Congelei-me enquanto forçava minha mente a trabalhar na velocidade da luz. Não poderia deixá-la pensar que ainda sou doente de ciúmes... apesar de ser...

-_M-M-Michiru! E-Eu colocarei... colocarei... ESTE MOSTRUÁRIO em seu devido lugar! Vê? Ele deveria estar AQUI!_

Disse enquanto colocava o relógio alguns centímetros para a direita.

-_Isso mesmo! Agora está PERFEITO! Já escolheu o relógio sereia?_

Ela suspirou, estava na cara que havia escutado toda a conversa, mas eu continuei sorrindo. Afinal... a dúvida sempre nos favorece... mais um ensinamento de Tenou Tetsuo! Meu pai ainda escreverá um livro, ele é mais sábio que o Dalai Lama...

-_Nós gostamos desse, mas achamos melhor pedir a opinião de vocês..._

_-Afinal é Haruka-san quem tem o dever de impressionar!- _Exclamou Elise que sorria como nunca. Ok, o que mais Michiru disse a elas? Olhei para o Relógio, o visor tinha a forma de um hexágono, era negro de alguma pedra preciosa da qual não me lembro o nome. Os ponteiros prateados e pequenas pedrinhas cintilantes que me lembravam diamantes representavam os números. A pulseira era de couro e prata. Achei perfeito para Fuyuharu-san. Sorri dando meu veredicto.

-_Tenho certeza de que seu pai irá adorar._

_-Então está decidido!_- A esposa de Ulrich parecia mais empolgada que a própria Michiru. Acho que quando fazem compras juntas elas estabelecem algum tipo de relação insuperável... Michi sorriu voltando ao atendente que a aguardava ansioso. Decidi que não agüentaria mais ficar simplesmente olhando.

-_Sabia que não agüentaria até o fim...-_ Ulrich alfinetou... obrigada por sua confiança...

-_Vá lá Haruka-san, estou começando a notar um brilho diferente no olhar desse cara...-_ Elizabeth resolveu jogar no meu time afinal...

-_Acredite Haruka-san, ela realmente espera que você faça alguma coisa... – _Ahá! Eu sabia que todos haviam reparado no instinto assassino, psicótico, daquele animal disfarçado de atendente! Enchi os pulmões, mexi nos cabelos e alonguei os ombros assumindo uma postura completamente diferente e um brilho no olhar que assustaria a própria Afrodite. Literalmente estava decidida a tomar o controle da situação...

-_Vocês viram isso?- _exclamou a princesa de cabelos negros – _Ela praticamente morfou!-_ Mas que comparação cretina foi essa... Sorri me aproximando do balcão. O rapaz preparava-se para dizer algo insinuante quando cheguei por trás de Michiru enlaçando-a pela cintura e estendendo o cartão de crédito na fuça daquele animal descontrolado (?).

_-Deixe que eu pago Mi-chan... – _O apelido com certeza me renderá um tapa mais tarde... – _Foi você que teve o trabalho de escolher afinal..._

_-H-Haruka?_

O rapaz pegou o cartão com uma expressão frustrada que me fez sorrir por dentro.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

O que ela pensa que está fazendo afinal? Eu sei que o rapaz estava me olhando estranho, mas Haruka não costuma fazer este tipo de coisa... eu me refiro ao "Mi-chan" não ao fato de ela ter me abraçado (isto ela faz sempre que fica com ciúmes, ignorando completamente a quantidade de pessoas ao redor). Por sinal estou em dúvida se me vingo desse apelido cretino... mamãe vai ouvir muito amanhã... Ok Ruka-kun, é hora de entrar em seu próprio jogo e provar que não é a única a ter "poderes" por aqui. Sorri maliciosamente sentindo-a encostar os lábios em meus cabelos.

-_Já que é assim..._

Virei-me agarrando-a pelo crucifixo com um olhar pouco inocente. Imagino a cara do moço neste momento. Pobre garoto, estou até com pena... Mas este realmente é um ponto sem volta.

-..._Talvez deva agradecer-lhe..._

Puxei-a pelo cordão selando nossos lábios. Nos beijamos só por alguns segundos, ainda assim fiz questão de entreabrir a boca para poder aprofundar o ato. O rosto do atendente estava branco, ele havia petrificado atrás do balcão. Ruka ainda não entendia direito o que havia acontecido. Mas não demorou a recuperar a pose.

_-Pode cobrar para mim, por favor?_

O pobre garoto voltou a realidade gaguejando um "sim" e passando o cartão. Talvez eu devesse dizer a Haruka o preço, mas ela veio com tanta "boa vontade" querendo se vingar do moço que decidi deixá-la se divertir por enquanto. Quando saímos da loja foi aquela festa! Ulrich-san bateu no ombro de Uranus fazendo-a quase cair no chafariz.

_-Então seus poderes também falham!_

_-Nunca disse que não falhavam! É um caso singular..._

Haruka odeia perder, mas não parece se importar muito quando perde para mim. Por sinal sinto que estamos perdendo a vergonha de fazer este tipo de coisa em público... Ou talvez eu tenha perdido mais uma parte da minha sanidade. Elizabeth entrelaçou as próprias mãos levando-as ao rosto com um brilho nos olhos.

_-É tão magnífico! Michiru-san é a única capaz de driblar suas defesas Haruka-san! Vocês são Tão Fofas! De uma maneira nem um pouco inocente, mas ainda assim Fofas!_

Corei levemente. Era difícil alguém se expressar de maneira tão sincera a nosso respeito. Elise ria.

-_Elizabeth está se divertindo._

_-É claro que sim! Haruka-san, não se esqueça de me dar seu autógrafo! Você também Michiru-san! Quero contar a todos sobre o dia de hoje!_

A garota estava realmente empolgada. Olhei para o relógio por um segundo e...

_-Michiru?_

A garota parou de girar.

_-O que foi Michiru-san?_

Todo o sangue de meu corpo virou água.

_-São... cinco e meia..._

_-Qual o problema?_- Elizabeth perguntou.

Haruka se petrificou também antes de responder.

_-O Avião decola às seis..._

Um lindo "O QUE?" soou em uníssono. E no segundo seguinte estávamos correndo pelo Shopping à procura da saída. Tentava conter Haruka que se esqueceu do fato de que nem todos são corredores profissionais.

_-Ligue para o hotel Michiru! Peça que deixem nossas bagagens do lado de fora!_

Peguei o celular com pressa.

_-Mas temos que pagar!_

_-Não se preocupem!_- Ulrich-san exclamou nos acompanhando em uma incrível velocidade pelas calçadas de Paris- _O Teatro é que arca com as despesas!_

Já estávamos dentro do carro quando acabei de falar com o gerente. Haruka nem esperou todos colocarem os cintos para pisar fundo no acelerador. As garotas vibraram no banco de trás como se estivessem em um parque de diversões. Riam a toa a cada manobra arriscada que Uranus fazia. Entramos na contra-mão duas vezes, e despistamos quatro viaturas, se continuar assim mandarão um helicóptero! Avistamos o hotel. As malas estavam exatamente como havíamos pedido, rentes à calçada. A rua da frente do hotel era mão dupla, faltavam 20 minutos para o avião partir, percebi que Haruka não teria paciência para estacionar o carro ou colocar as malas no porta-malas.

-Neptune...

-Sem problemas...

Ela sorriu dizendo para os passageiros.

_-Segurem-se!_

Já em frente ao hotel, girou totalmente o volante. Abri a porta ainda com o carro em movimento, quando terminou de girar 360º, as malas estavam bem ao lado. Em segundos segurei nas duas alças e gritei "vai!". A BMW arrancou novamente. Eu só tive tempo de colocar as duas malas em meu colo e fechar a porta enquanto disparávamos para o Aeroporto.

Elise e todos os outros pareciam pasmos. Ela foi a primeira a se manifestar.

_-Jesus! Isto foi incrível! Me sinto em um filme de ação!_

_-O carro ainda está inteiro!- _Elizabeth disse espantada, parecendo estar se divertindo muito. A estrada para o Aeroporto era bem mais longa, mas haviam menos carros e o limite de velocidade era maior... não que Haruka o respeitasse de qualquer maneira. Chegamos no Aeroporto mais rápidos que o próprio avião. Saímos todos e nos cumprimentamos. Estava em cima da hora, mas não podíamos deixar de nos despedir de uma família que nos acolheu tão bem.

_-Muito obrigada por tudo Ulrich-san! Nos divertimos muito!_

_-Pode acreditar Michiru-san, não se divertiram mais que nós... Voltem logo que puderem!_

Haruka virou-se para Elizabeth tirando um lenço azul do bolso que tinha seu nome e o logotipo da equipe de corrida à qual participava.

-_Eu planejava assinar antes de lhe dar, mas o avião partirá agora. Este é um presente que ganhei depois da última vitória da equipe. Deram somente três à cada um. Disseram para leiloarmos, mas eu acabei usando como amuleto. Pegue para você, e na próxima vez que viermos à França nos cobre aquele autógrafo... está bem princesa?_

Os olhos da pequena brilharam mais que antes. Ela nos abraçou agradecendo. Não tivemos tempo para mais nada. Nos despedimos e corremos para o ponto de embarque. Estavam fechando a porta do avião quando Haruka gritou "TRANSPORTE DE ORGÃOS!". Instantaneamente a aeromoça abriu a porta e nós nos jogamos para dentro do veículo. As malas acabaram tendo de ir conosco mesmo, corremos para nossos lugares e a senhora de uniforme veio com fogo nos olhos, mas bastou mostrarmos as passagens e Haruka sorrir sedutoramente que acabamos não sendo expulsas. Pelo contrário! Fomos aplaudidas pelo salto mortal que demos para entrar pela fresta da porta! Quando já estávamos decolando virei-me para Uranus.

-Transporte de órgãos? Se continuar assim vou te ter por mentirosa...

Ela fechou os olhos com um sorriso triunfante.

-Mentiroso, eu? Eu não menti! Estamos transportando órgãos! Dentro de nossos corpos!

Meu Deus, ela sabe mesmo sair pela tangente. Sorri afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Chegaremos sete da noite no Japão... teremos de ir direto para a casa de meus pais...

-E com certeza dormiremos lá...

-Deveria ficar feliz por minha mãe gostar de você.

Ela sorriu levantando o apoiador que nos separava e me trazendo para perto com um dos braços. Aconcheguei-me em seu peito ouvindo seu coração bater.

-Mas eu estou feliz! Afinal sou a Nora preferida de Akiko-san!

-Eu sou filha única...

-Mas um motivo para ela me odiar até a morte... Felizmente minha simpatia conseguiu virar o jogo.

Havia um egocentrismo notável naquela frase, mas ainda assim decidi ignorar e abraçá-la mais forte.

-E eu te amo eternamente por isso...

-Vou me esforçar para merecer.

-Cale a Boca Haruka... seu egocentrismo só funciona nas horas erradas...

Sorri sentindo o sono chegar. Haruka também apoiou o rosto no alto de minha cabeça. Estávamos exaustas. Não havíamos dormido muito a noite passada e o dia em si havia sido uma maratona. Concordamos mentalmente em quebrarmos nosso recorde de "idas ao banheiro" na próxima viagem à Europa. Talvez ela não reclame tanto desta vez...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Como conseguimos ambas dormir a viagem toda, permanecerá um mistério! Mas o fato é que só despertamos quando o anuncio de pouso soou dizendo que estávamos finalmente em Tóquio. A aeromoça que deveria nos servir a comida se desculpou dizendo algo do tipo "vocês estavam dormindo tão bem que eu não quis incomodar...". Não se preocupe donzela. Não trocaria bons sonhos por ração de avião... Tivemos de pegar um táxi para chegarmos até a casa dos pais de Michiru que era um tanto afastada da cidade... casa é só um modo carinhoso de chamar, pois era na verdade uma Mansão... não que a de meu pai fosse muito menor, mas querendo ou não, ambas viemos de famílias da alta sociedade que tem lá seus ganhos com ações... Isso não quer dizer que nossa vida tenha sido um mar de rosas...

Bem... a mansão de meus sogros (como ouso chama-los, pois apesar de tudo eu e Michiru somos praticamente casadas...) é um lugarzinho humilde que ocupa meros 4 quarteirões incluindo o modesto jardim.

Com pouco mais de vinte e dois quartos e infinitas salas, salões, saletas, salinhas, e o que derivar disto. Mais cozinha (ou restaurante particular, como preferir), academia, sauna, e algumas bugiganguinhas sem importância, mas que abrigariam boa parte dos "sem-teto". Era inteira branca por fora, com muitas sacadas e pilares. A casa em si tinha a forma de um grande "U", e no meio deste "U" se encontrava o jardim e uma grande piscina, sem contar a churrasqueira que podia assar dois bois, três porcos e seis galinhas simultaneamente.

Eu falo demais, mas a verdade é que a casa em que cresci não é lá muito diferente. Quando tocamos a campainha, ouvimos um trotar forte descendo as escadas aos berros. Deveria ser Akiko-san. Eu sorria achando graça. Minha sogra abriu a porta com os cabelos negros levemente despenteados. Deveriam estar presos em um coque anteriormente. Devo admitir que uma boa parcela da beleza de Michiru veio de sua mãe. Ela tinha traços delicados e um nariz fino entre dois olhos pequenos e esverdeados. O cabelo era ondulado e negro, descia até pouco mais da metade das costas, mas ficava constantemente preso. Akiko-san abraçou a filha com uma alegria surreal.

-Vocês chegaram! Estava com tanta saudade! Filha! Seu concerto foi espetacular! Seu pai está tão orgulhoso!

Michiru sorria quando finalmente minha presença foi notada. Tentei me disfarçar de arbusto, mas não tive tempo.

-Haruka! Você estava tão linda! Eu chorei tanto ouvindo vocês tocarem! Sua declaração foi uma loucura, saiu em todas as revistas e jornais, mas eu não confiaria minha filha à ninguém mais, seja louco ou são!

Eu disse um "obrigado" enquanto ria da reação um tanto exagerada de Akiko-san. Devo me lembrar de conferir as revistas e os jornais... Ela arrumou minha camisa como sempre e depois virou-se para Michiru abraçando meu braço.

-Não é qualquer um que diz este tipo de coisa ao mundo Michiru! Nossa Haruka é imprevisível!

Michi riu abraçando meu outro braço. Comecei a ficar realmente envergonhada.

-Você quer dizer MINHA Haruka, mamãe...

-É assim que me agradece depois de carregá-la em meu ventre por nove meses? Vamos Mi-chan, deixe-me curtir minha nora!

E lá estava eu... como sempre sem o mínimo direito à opinião, entre duas mulheres com mentes malignas muito parecidas fazendo tudo o que puderem para me envergonhar. E é claro... conseguindo...

-Curta o quanto quiser, mas somente à luz do dia! Aliás... a disposição do Sol não faz muita diferença para Haruka...

-Michiru você vai me contar absolutamente TUDO sobre as "fases do Sol" de Haruka! Eu TENHO de estar informada sobre a qualidade de vida que minha filha está tendo!

Michiru ruborizou percebendo que havia falado demais. E eu já tinha vontade de virar uma gelatina e escorrer pelo ralo.

-Melhor impossível, é só isto que ouvirá de mim!

-Então terei de perguntar a Haruka! Né Haruka? O que minha filha fez com você para que tivesse a inspiração de se declarar daquela maneira?

Gaguejei olhando para o chão. Eu sabia que estava em território perigoso. E no ultimo segundo, fui salva por quem deveria ser meu predador Natural... Fuyuharu-san...

-Akiko! Não deixe as duas no relento! Traga-as para dentro!

Fuyuharu-san era um homem sério, mas gentil ao mesmo tempo. Akiko-san era mais extrovertida, do tipo que ajuda casais a discutirem a relação e compartilha métodos de "saúde privada" (se é que me entendem). Michiru diz que ele relaxou há pouco tempo, pois antes nem sequer sorria. Agora nos recebeu de braços abertos e um sorriso simpático no rosto. Seus cabelos azuis brilhantes estavam cuidadosamente penteados para trás e trajava um terno azul escuro já à espera dos convidados. Tinha sobrancelhas grossas acima dos pequenos olhos negros e um suntuoso bigode abaixo do nariz médio. Era um pouco mais alto que eu e tinha o físico impecável, a dever do pólo que praticava quatro vezes por semana.

Ele nos cumprimentou com carinho. Tocou em meu ombro me cumprimentando com a outra mão. Logo depois de beijar a filha. Me olhou seriamente. Eu comecei a sentir que iria urinar nas calças se ele continuasse com aquele olhar... assustadoramente inabalável.

-Haruka...

Eu sou inocente! Eu não fiz nada! Não me mate!

-... obrigado... eu nunca disse algo assim mas... quero realmente agradecer-lhe por amar tanto a minha filha. Eu sei que tivemos nossas desavenças, mas espero que perdoe os erros de um pobre velho ignorante...

Meu Deus! O homem que antes me dizia : "Tenou, não pense que só porque é mulher vou pegar leve! Estou de olho em você!" está agora me pedindo perdão! Por motivos dos quais nem eu mesma me lembro! Até que não foi uma total loucura aquela declaração mundial... Michi estava igualmente assustada, enquanto eu parava para pensar se o avião não havia passado em um vórtice tridimensional no caminho e nos levado para um "Muito além da Imaginação", ou coisa assim...

-E-Eu...

Gaguejei. Era difícil responder à algo assim. Apertei mais a mão de Neptune voltando a recuperar o controle. Afinal, sou uma Sailor! E a mais insensível delas! Aparentemente falando é claro... E daí que eu gosto de gatos?

-Não há o que perdoar Fuyuharu-san. Eu jamais o condenaria por tentar proteger o que também me é caro.

-Obrigada Papai...

Fuyuharu-san sorriu. E eu admito não conseguir evitar fazer o mesmo. Sou eu quem deveria agradecer.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Estava realmente muito feliz. Meu pai que foi o primeiro a me rejeitar, agora pedia perdão à Haruka! Não é que de vez em quando ela acerta quando age sem pensar?

-Eu lhe disse Fuyuharu, que minha filha merecia sua confiança...

E aparentemente do pó, surgiu Tetsuo-san. Assustando a todos com sua notável presença! Muitos ficariam impressionados com a similaridade de Haruka com seu pai, coisas que somente eu noto. Por exemplo, suas sobrancelhas são idênticas, não muito finas, mas perfeitamente delineadas em uma expressão forte, assim como o formato das orelhas que tinham um formato de concha, mas o que caracterizava mesmo eram os olhos. Pareciam ser da mesma pessoa. Obviamente à mim eram completamente diferentes, mas analisando fisicamente eram iguais! Tanto em cor quanto em formato. Olhos de tigre eu diria, parecem estar sempre te espreitando, no caso de Haruka eles parecem sempre estar tentando adivinhar o que há por baixo... seja da roupa ou da mente... Apesar da idade, Tetsuo-san tinha um aspecto jovial, seus cabelos eram repartidos, rebeldes e castanhos. E tinha o porte de um ginasta profissional apesar de ser um perfeito cavaleiro que, diferente de Haruka, não se assanhava para as outras mulheres. Apesar de ter todas as habilidades da filha para fazê-lo...

-Ela tem o espírito da mãe, apesar de ter herdado minha boa aparência e jeito com as palavras...

Já sabem de onde vem o egocentrismo... Apesar de ser bem mais amenizado no pai...

-Fala como se minha mãe fosse feia. De quem o senhor imagina que eu herdei meus cabelos cor de ouro e meu rosto delicado como o de um anjo?

-Tem razão Haruka.

Eles se abraçaram demoradamente. Eu imaginei que se Tetsuo-san continuasse aquela discussão teríamos de arranjar revistas... Depois veio até mim se inclinando respeitosamente como o bom "educador de Haruka" que sempre foi.

-Michiru! Parece-me que a cada dia que passa fica mais bela.

Talvez eu saiba com quem Haruka aprendeu seus joguetes...

-Impressão sua Tetsuo-san.

-Um Tenou nunca se engana minha jovem, não neste requisito.

Não pude evitar rir. Tenho a impressão de já ter ouvido Haruka dizer algo assim algumas vezes. Como já disse, Tetsuo-san era um verdadeiro cavalheiro, suas palavras eram sempre agradáveis e sinceras, mas diferente de sua filha, nunca carregadas de segundas intenções. Minha mãe nos levou até os quartos, haviam algumas pessoas se hospedando em casa, inclusive primos e tios meus. Fiquei surpresa quando Haruka disse que iria dormir com seu pai, pois não se sentia a vontade dormindo no mesmo quarto que eu com toda a família ali. Eu, controlada como sempre, respondi pacientemente...

-**O QUE? COMO ASSIM?**

Minha mãe tapou os ouvidos.

-Calma Michiru, eu só não quero causar constrangimento à seus pare...

-Você realmente acha que eu me importo com o que eles pensam ou deixam de pensar? Haruka, nós moramos juntas há quase seis anos!

-Eu sei! Mas mesmo assim eu não me sinto a vontade e...

-Não se sente a vontade comigo? Depois de tudo o que disse na França está com vergonha de dormir no mesmo quarto que eu?

-Michiru! Acalme-se! Sua tia Youko está aqui! Ela ainda me odeia e vai fazer um escândalo com seus pais se souber que ficaremos no mesmo quarto! Lembra o alvoroço que ela causou quando seu pai te aceitou de volta?

Me calei. Como poderia esquecer... Ela falou coisas horríveis a respeito de nós, e chegou até a dizer que minha mãe havia influenciado o marido. Passamos muito tempo sem nos vermos, e quando acontecia, ela me dirigia aquele olhar de "ovelha negra da família". Mas como é a irmã mais velha de meu pai, não tínhamos como permanecer assim, eles tiveram uma conversa séria e ela decidiu "tolerar a nossa presença". Eu ainda tenho vontade de dizer muitas verdades a ela, mas não quero que meus pais tenham mais problemas por minha culpa... na verdade eu não quero dizer nada, quero atira-la do oitavo andar! Ou! Ou! Afogá-la na pia! Ou ainda! Amassar aquele grande nariz calejado naquilo que ela chama de cara! Deu para perceber minha afeição por minha tia, não?

Abaixei a cabeça ainda não concordando totalmente com aquilo. Como poderia? Eu não vou conseguir dormir a noite! Vou precisar de no mínimo um imenso urso de pelúcia de preferência loiro! E com cheirinho de Haruka... Acho que Uranus não vai gostar que eu esfregue um bicho de pelúcia nela... talvez se eu emprestar algumas roupas...

-Michi...

Ela segurou meu rosto, e eu tive certeza de que não dormiria sem o calor que sentia em minha pele naquele momento.

-Eu também preferia ficar com você, é verdade! Mas não quero que a sua tia tenha motivos para estragar a festa de seu pai...

-Eu sei... tudo bem...desculpe.

Mamãe resolveu interferir sorrindo como sempre. Ela devia estar se divertindo muito com tudo.

-Sinceramente eu e Fuyuharu não nos importamos, ele mesmo já havia mandado levar as duas bagagens até o quarto de Michiru. Sua tia não pode se impor à vontade de seu pai.

Ela parece fazer tanta questão de que durmamos juntas que eu começo a desconfiar se há câmeras no quarto... devo me lembrar de fazer uma inspeção mais tarde...

-Não mamãe, Haruka está certa... Ela vai causar muita dor de cabeça, não quero que meu Pai tenha de tomar partido de nós duas contra Tia Youko.

-Prometo compensar você mais tarde sereia...

Haruka sorriu e me beijou rapidamente antes de entrar no quarto que seria dela e de Tetsuo-san, me deixando muito vermelha, afinal minha mãe estava logo ao meu lado, controlando-se para não rir.

-Mi-chan! Você está me deixando com inveja!

Sorri de lado com aquela expressão de "você achou ISSO muito"?

-Acho que agora não está mais preocupada com minha qualidade de vida não é? Mamãe?

Ela me arrastou para meu quarto.

-Preocupada não... mas extremamente curiosa!

E eu soube que não teria escapatória...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Então... como foi na França?

Meu pai estava sentado em uma das duas camas de solteiro que havia no quarto enquanto eu abotoava a camisa e secava o cabelo ao mesmo tempo.

-Foi ótimo desta vez... fizemos boas amizades...

-Que amizades?

Ele parecia realmente interessado.

-O diretor do teatro e sua família. São pessoas muito agradáveis.

-Estou impressionado Haruka, você sempre foi tão fechada...

Sorri. Fazia realmente algum tempo que não via meu pai pessoalmente apesar de sempre trocarmos ligações.

-Conheci muitas pessoas estes últimos anos... aprendi muito com elas, e com Michiru é claro...

Meu Deus! Os botões não estão fechando! Enquanto tentava terminar de me vestir, fez-se o silêncio no quarto e minha mente voou para a França. Há alguns meses atrás, havíamos viajado com Hotaru para lá. Foi pouco depois do aniversário da menina. E para agradá-la, fiz a coisa mais idiota que qualquer um poderia fazer. Dei a ela um vale "Faço tudo o que pedir"! Além dos presentes habituais... Eu nunca imaginei que uma criança tão inocente pudesse ter uma mente tão maligna! Ela me fez passar 3 dias... 3 LONGOS DIAS COM VESTIDOS RENDADOS DE FLORZINHA! Não é tão simples quanto parece! Eu descobri que não sei sentar de pernas fechadas! E é um inferno recolher todo aquele pano para ir ao banheiro! Ir ao banheiro é um momento sagrado, não deveria ter obstáculos! E a Sandália! GAH! A Sandália! Eu não conseguia andar três metros sem tropeçar em meus próprios pés! Setsuna e Michiru riram de mim a viagem inteira! Pior ainda! No último dia um cara tentou... vocês sabem... passar a mão em mim. Eu dei um murro tão forte no queixo dele que o vagabundo deve ter mordido o próprio cérebro! Não façam como Haruka-papa... não dêem vales "Faço tudo o que pedir"... ou será outro idiota neste planeta de retardados...

-Haruka! Está deixando os botões ganharem de você!

Ele riu... Já havia tentado até com a boca e não tive sucesso... e olha que tenho muita habilidade com a boca... (modéstia a parte)

-Faz tempo que não faço isto sozinho. Por que eles colocam botões nas mangas afinal?

-Deixe que eu ajudo...

Ele se levantou arrumando minha manga e ajeitando a gola. Eu disse que colocava a gravata sozinha, mas ele recusou.

-Sei que já tem outra pessoa cuidando de você, mas ainda sou seu pai...

Eu ri.

-Não penso em Michiru como minha mãe!

Meu pai riu também terminando de amarrar a gravata. Ele quase me enforcou, mas decidi não atrapalhar seu momento "paterno" com comentários dispensáveis... Ta, eu não conseguia falar com aquilo apertando a minha garganta mesmo...

-Mas ainda assim, agora é ela quem te cobre à noite...

Não pude evitar sorrir maliciosamente enquanto me virava para pegar o paletó. Ele notou meu riso sarcástico e ficou um tanto confuso.

-No que pensa Haruka?

-Não é nada Pai... Eu só...

Terminei de me trocar, arrumei o cabelo rapidamente e fui até a porta.

-Imagino que Michiru prefira me "descobrir" à noite...

Não vi a reação dele ao meu comentário, pois já havia saído do quarto para buscar minha sereia, mas imagino que ele tenha se matado de rir pensando algo do tipo "de quem ela herdou isto afinal?" como se não soubesse que foi dele mesmo...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A sede de informações que minha mãe tem é algo insaciável! Já havia contado mais do que deveria para ela! O jeito como Haruka diz meu nome depois de me beijar, o modo dela de demonstrar que está com ciúmes, sua afeição por gatos (tentei não mencionar que um deles se chama "Michi", ela poderia pensar que era algum tipo de fetiche...), a cara fofa dela quando dorme, o modo como diz "Bom dia" com aquele sorriso de criança, tudo que minha mãe não sabia sobre meu relacionamento com Haruka eu disse! Mas era óbvio que ela queria mais que o "óbvio"...

-Michiru! Você está me escondendo os detalhes sórdidos!

Olhei para ela através do espelho enquanto penteava os cabelos só com a roupa de baixo.

-Eu não entendo mamãe, o que quer que eu te diga afinal?

Que somos unidas pelo destino de sailors e salvamos o mundo ao menos duas vezes junto com nossa princesa loira de olhos azuis que tem uma gata que fala? Ou prefere que eu te diga como crio maremotos usando saia e salto alto?

-Eu quero saber como Haruka trata de sua...

Ela fez uma expressão de quem não acha a palavra e sorriu.

-"Saúde Privada"...

Ruborizei, não sabia onde enfiar minha cara. É péssimo que minha mãe tenha feito faculdade de Medicina... Virei-me para ela que estava sentada no pequeno sofá ao lado da cama que havia em meu quarto.

-M-Mesmo sendo minha mãe, acha que eu me sinto a vontade falando deste tipo de coisa com você?

Ela fechou os olhos como se lamentasse.

-Se não me contar pensarei que fiz errado em entregar minha filha nas mãos de alguém que não sabe usar as mãos...

Suspirei imaginando que com certeza minha mãe não é normal. Mas se ela quer mesmo saber... não há problema nenhum em contar. Apesar de ainda achar que fazer propaganda da namorada é uma atitude altamente perigosa...

-Na verdade ela sabe usar bem mais que as mãos. Haruka é uma pianista afinal...

Abracei meus ombros tendo a impressão de sentir seus dedos dedilhando pelo meu corpo.

-Quando ela me toca, quando sussurra meu nome no escuro, quando passa os lábios por meu pescoço, tudo me deixa em... Não sei... Êxtase eu acho... Me arrepio só de pensar...

Decidi parar de imaginar pois aquela noite não estaríamos juntas e precisava realmente "acalmar os ânimos", ou seria ainda mais difícil dormir... Levantei-me para pegar o vestido. Minha mãe ouvia à tudo com muita atenção. Estava me sentindo um tanto idiota falando dessa maneira tão sentimental, não é normal eu me abrir tanto assim, talvez eu estivesse sentindo falta de conversar francamente com minha mãe. Sempre que ela tentava entrar no assunto eu desviava. Suspirei.

-Você pode até não acreditar, mas Haruka já conseguiu me fazer "chegar lá" sem nem ao menos tocar aonde primordialmente deveria...

A cara de espanto dela estava cômica! Ri por dentro imaginando o quanto Ruka coraria se estivesse ouvindo. Não era mentira. Como amante Uranus era excepcional, mas eu não ficava muito atrás. Decidi omitir fatos como "idas ao banheiro do avião" e principalmente a freqüência... não queria humilhar ninguém afinal... Modéstia a parte... NÃO! Um colapso de Egocentrismo! Controle-se Michiru! Balancei a cabeça enquanto colocava o vestido lilás, ele era todo bordado na frente, com pequenas alças que se prendiam em volta do pescoço, e todo trançado atrás.

-Me ajude a arrumar aqui atrás, por favor.

-Se quiser posso chamar Haruka para fazê-lo...

Sorri de lado.

-Acredite... ela prefere desarrumar...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Parei na frente da porta do quarto de Michiru. As pessoas passavam e me cumprimentavam, todos com um sorriso, a maioria verdadeiro, mas alguns eram carregados de falsidade. Tia Youko passou por mim com sua arrogância característica. Cumprimentei-a com uma expressão séria...eu não costumo fingir gostar de alguém, mas vou me esforçar para não parecer grossa.

-O que faz aqui Tenou?

Acho que ela estranhou eu não ter fugido.

-Estou dando um tempo antes de chamar por Michiru...

-Espero que não esteja pensando em dormir com minha sobrinha. Ao menos respeitem a casa de meu irmão que sempre foi um lugar de amores puros...

O que você sabe sobre amor afinal sua Nariguda de cabelo lambido? Ela não deveria ter falado assim, eu fiquei com muita raiva. Quase não consegui me controlar. Apertei os pulsos preferindo ficar em silêncio, mas é claro que a maldita continuou...

-Mas o que você sabe sobre pureza, não é? Até a pobre Michiru foi corrompida por você... Acabou se tornando uma infecta...

Cerrei os dentes, toda a minha razão se esvaiu.

-COMO SE ATREVE A...

-A única infecta aqui é você Tia Youko...

Olhei para trás e lá estava Michiru que deveria ter ouvido tudo, pois estava com uma expressão muito parecida com a minha... Pôs-se a minha frente segurando minha mão como se pedisse que eu me acalmasse. Ela estava linda como sempre. E seus cabelos exalavam um cheiro estonteante.

-Concordamos em nos aturarmos pela felicidade de meu Pai, por que insiste em nos ofender?

Respirei me controlando. Segurei Michiru pelos ombros com uma expressão maligna de quem pode muito bem cometer um homicídio. Minha voz saiu amedrontadora e eu sorria sarcasticamente.

-Pode me humilhar o quanto quiser, eu não me importo. – ri para logo depois desfazer qualquer curvatura de lábios - Mas não se atreva a insultar Michiru, ela é infinitas vezes mais digna que você.

Neptune me olhou rapidamente como se me reprovasse.

-Eu me importo que ela te humilhe Haruka, ninguém tem o direito de interferir em minhas escolhas!

-Esperam que eu fique em silêncio perante tamanho absurdo? Exijo que ao menos ocupem quartos diferentes!

-Não se preocupe, Haruka não dormirá comigo está noite. Apesar de eu insistir que sim. E pode se orgulhar, pois a culpa é inteiramente SUA. Agora se nos dá licença...

Ela pegou-me pela mão arrastando-me escada abaixo.

-C-Calma Michiru!

Quando finalmente chegamos até o salão, o atravessamos e fomos para o jardim, onde ela me soltou virando-se de costas.

-Não sei se suportarei aquela mulher até o fim...

Talvez se a trancássemos no armário... pendurada... pelo pescoço...Sorri tristemente.

-Desculpe Michiru... eu te forço a viver em pecado...

Ela se virou rapidamente espantada pelo que havia acabado de dizer. Eu peguei uma mecha de seus cabelos entre os dedos.

-Sua vida seria bem mais fácil sem mim...

Michiru me abraçou com desespero, e eu quase cai na piscina.

-Talvez fosse mais fácil, mas não seria mais feliz. Eu te amo Haruka! Nunca mais diga algo assim. Eu não me importo com o inferno, eu não preciso da benção de ninguém, eu só quero estar com você.

Abracei-a também beijando o alto de sua cabeça e descansando meu rosto sobre seus cabelos. Ela nunca saberia o quanto aquelas palavras me fizeram feliz.

-Enquanto você me quiser Michiru, eu estarei sempre com você... E mesmo que um dia você não queira, eu ainda te seguirei. Sou egoísta demais para te deixar.

-Durma comigo esta noite Haruka...

Suspirei levantando sua cabeça à procura de seus lábios. Entreabri-os explorando sua boca com certa necessidade. Estava completamente entorpecida pela saliva quente de Michiru, por sua língua lutando contra a minha, por seus lábios macios possuindo os meus, por seus gemidos de prazer a cada investida mais ousada de minha boca. O cheiro do corpo recém-banhado, a pele quente contra minhas mãos. Decidi parar quando percebi que já abandonava seu pescoço e descia para seu colo. Nos encarávamos ofegantes, com os olhos brilhando de desejo, respirei fundo para me acalmar e voltar à razão.

-Não podemos sereia... eu quero mas... você viu o que ela já fez sem darmos motivo... Ao menos sua mãe não estava por perto...

-Ela havia ido ao banheiro...

Michiru abaixou a cabeça e eu realmente tive vontade de voltar atrás.

-Você tem razão Haruka...

Sorri beijando seu rosto.

-Vamos? Ainda não demos nosso presente à seu Pai.

Ela assentiu sorrindo, e voltamos para dentro. Por sinal, lembra quando eu disse que havia pedrinhas que pareciam diamantes no relógio? Depois que vi o preço, descobri que ERAM diamantes com TODA A CERTEZA...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Meu pai realmente gostou do presente. Fiquei feliz porque fomos nós duas que escolhemos e ele havia perdido seu último relógio jogando pólo (o cavalo passou por cima...). A festa já havia começado e o salão já estava lotado. Vários parentes meus nos parabenizaram pelo concerto e acabamos tendo de tocar mais uma vez para eles. Tia Youko nem sequer nos dirigia o olhar, e nós estávamos adorando! Quem ela pensa que é afinal? Parece que uma vaca lambeu a cabeça dela de tanto gel que ela passa para deixar o pouco cabelo negro que tem para trás. Se a vir implicando com Haruka de novo, juro que mando meu "pacto" ao inferno!

Era pouco mais de uma hora da manhã. A festa já estava chegando ao fim, já havíamos jantado e estavam todos no momento "dança e conversa". A maioria com copos de vinho na mão.

Estávamos sentadas conversando com Tetsuo-san que parecia radiante em ter a filha por perto. Haruka estava se comportando melhor do que imaginei. Com tantas mulheres em poucos vestidos por perto ela ainda não havia cantado nenhuma delas! Tinha vontade de dançar de alegria e foi exatamente isto que fiz, arrastei Haruka logo que a valsa começou para o meio do salão. Pobre Tia Youko, fala tanto da vida privada dos outros, mas ela própria não tem namorado ou marido... Acho que ninguém foi louco o suficiente para conviver com ela por tanto tempo...

Ou sou eu que ando sensível demais, ou Haruka tomou banho de feromônios, porque eu não consigo deixar de me sentir "incomodada" com a presença dela (se é que me entendem). E impressionantemente enquanto dançávamos, me peguei pensando se o armário da cozinha tinha tranca... (pois é óbvio que se nós duas sequer pensássemos em subir juntas Tia Youko faria um escândalo). Controle-se Michiru, é o aniversário de seu pai, você não pode sequer pensar em nada que possa comprometê-lo, afinal se aquela sua Tia louca pegar você no flagra nem Netuno poderá salvá-la de muita gritaria e dor de cabeça.

Ah! Como uma única pessoa pode atrapalhar mais minha vida que o próprio Caos? Tem alguma coisa errada comigo, não é possível! Devo estar no famoso período fértil! Mas pensando bem... no meu caso isso não faz muito sentido... Que péssimo dia para dormirmos separadas!

-M-Michiru eu estou me sentindo meio... estranho...

Será possível que eu não fui a única afetada?

-Como assim?

Ela estava vermelha, e com aquele brilho nos olhos. Não pode ser, deve ser por causa da dança, ou talvez esteja ficando com febre... Algo desse tipo, mas este brilho... já o vi tantas vezes... Não Michiru! Sua mente pervertida a está fazendo imaginar coisas! Ah! Ela colocou a mão em minha nuca! Eu não estou enganada! Vocês sabem o que a nuca significa, certo? Está praticamente pedindo que eu me entregue a ela! O que é isso afinal? Estamos ambas sofrendo o efeito de algum alinhamento planetário estranho e inconveniente? Péssima hora para o universo conspirar à favor de nós duas...

-Eu estou com uma...

Haruka desviou o olhar como se sentisse muita vergonha de falar.

-Você sabe... "vontade louca"...

Suas mãos voltaram à minha cintura como mandava a música. Mas seus olhos não paravam de viajar por todo meu corpo. Hora em minha boca, hora em meu pescoço. Isto quando não desciam mais e se embreavam em meu decote. Ela estava muito vermelha, como se aquilo, naquela hora, fosse uma tremenda sem-vergonhice... não que não fosse. Ruborizei também sentindo-a me despir com seus olhares. Haruka você está brincando com fogo!

-P-Para ser sincera, eu também... o que será isso?

-Eu não faço idéia, mas preciso de você **agora.**

Aquele tom de urgência me deixou ainda mais abalada. Peguei em sua mão sentindo algo que nunca senti antes, como se o calor da pele dela tivesse adentrado em meu corpo. Tem alguma coisa muito errada aqui! Ficamos paralisadas perante aquela descarga súbita de adrenalina.

-Isso não é normal Michiru... Temos de falar com Setsuna!

-Vamos para o jardim.

-Não!

Fiquei confusa.

-Tem muita pouca gente no jardim, não vou conseguir me controlar!

Engoli seco...

-Tem razão... Fale aqui mesmo, ninguém vai perceber, a música está alta.

Haruka pegou o comunicador enquanto dançávamos até perto da parede. Lá nos sentamos em uma mesa vazia exatamente no momento em que Setsuna apareceu na tela.

-Haruka-san, você está vermelha! O que aconteceu?

-Setsuna, tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo. Eu e Michiru estamos... como diria... ligadas demais...

Ela fez uma expressão de dúvida.

-Mais do que já são?

-Muito mais...

Respondi sentindo que ela não estava levando o problema à sério.

-E isto é... ruim?

-SIM! Deus! Estamos na casa de meu pai! Minha tia maluca está aqui e dormiremos separadas esta noite!

Exclamei perdendo a paciência.

-Acho que Michiru resumiu bem a situação...

Setsuna colocou a mão no queixo pensando por um momento.

-Para ser sincera lembro-me de que há uma noite há cada dezena de anos em que Urano e Netuno se aliam. Mas isto ocorre com todos os planetas! Imagine se cada vez que Vênus e Mercúrio se alinhassem Minako-san corresse atrás de Ami-san...

Alguns segundos de silêncio para imaginarmos a cena. Setsuna sorriu.

-De qualquer maneira sugiro que não se preocupem com isto. Divirtam-se! Não estão em casa mesmo, não atrapalharão meu sono... Boa noite!

Ela desligou... ela desligou! Que parte do "dormiremos separadas esta noite" ela não entendeu? Muito simpática... sofrerá a ira de Netuno mais tarde! Deixando isto de lado... eu não acredito que realmente seja culpa de um alinhamento planetário! Eu estava brincando! Não achei que algo assim fosse possível!

-Aparentemente o Alinhamento de Urano e Netuno causa um efeito diferente em nós duas...

-E tinha de ser logo no aniversário de meu pai... Mas vamos seguir o conselho de Setsuna e procurar um lugar reservado.

Ela assentiu. Nos levantamos e corremos para as escadas. Mas fomos paradas por ninguém menos, ninguém mais que aquele monstro, aquela águia nariguda, minha Tia Youko que estava impedindo nosso caminho de braços cruzados.

-Aonde vão? Se é que posso saber...

-Para os lençóis!

Haruka respondeu na pressa, só depois percebeu o que falara e ficou branca como cera.

-Lençóis?

Tia Youko repetiu quase desacreditando que nos delataríamos tão fácil.

-Sim! Para... procurarmos o brinco que Haruka perdeu!

Uranus me olhou cm cara de "Brincos? Logo Brincos? Você não tinha uma idéia melhor não?"

-Mas Haruka não está usando brincos...

Brilhante dedução... Meu cérebro foi forçado a trabalhar na velocidade da luz.

-Exatamente! Porque estamos indo encontrá-los agora!

Tentamos passar, mas ela nos barrou de novo. Senti que ia perder a boa postura.

-Tenho certeza de que Tenou não precisará dos brincos. Os últimos convidados já estão de saída...

Haruka ia dar uma resposta mal criada quando Tetsuo-san surgiu agarrando-a pelo braço.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Nunca fiquei tão frustrada em ver meu pai.

-Haruka até que enfim te encontrei! Os últimos convidados já foram, Fuyuharu e Akiko já estão indo dormir. A boa etiqueta dita que façamos o mesmo!

Olhei com desespero para Michiru enquanto ele me arrastava escadas acima desviando de Youko. Eu não quero ir dormir! É a última coisa que quero! Do alto da escadaria pude ver Akiko-san dizendo algo no ouvido de Michiru, com certeza mandando que ela também se recolhesse, pois a expressão de minha sereia não me parecia muito satisfeita.

Meu pijama nunca me pareceu tão pesado. Tentei agir naturalmente, mas era impossível! As luzes já estavam apagadas, mas as trevas só serviram para me fazer procurar Michiru em meio ao breu.

Me virava de um lado para o outro. Abraçava o edredom. Contava peixinhos. Nada parecia funcionar.Eu me sentia extremamente fria! O que era aquilo afinal? Maldito alinhamento dos infernos! Me revirei várias vezes na cama inutilmente. Percebi que havia duas opções óbvias, ou cometia suicídio, ou fazia exatamente o que estava fazendo no momento: Esgueirando-me pela casa até o quarto de minha sereia, minha salvação. Estava tudo escuro, mas isto não era problema para uma sailor... para falar a verdade eu tropecei três vezes por causa da pressa.

Na terceira vez bati a testa no assoalho. Murmurei um "ugh" o que foi suficiente para que Youko acordasse. Ela abriu a porta rapidamente e eu levei um susto tremendo me escondendo atrás de um grande vaso. Os olhos de águia examinaram o local e eu me peguei rezando pela minha vida. Suspirei em alivio quando a porta se fechou. Lembrete mental : O quarto de Youko é muito perto do de Michiru.

Finalmente alcancei minha meta. Olhei para os lados antes de agir. Toquei na maçaneta e girei-a. A porta se abriu silenciosamente, fechei-a atrás de mim lembrando de trancar. Michiru estava acordada e não demorou a notar minha presença. De pé bem de frente para a porta, aparentemente estava indo dormir.

-Haruka?

Sorri sentindo que sua voz dizendo meu nome era como uma brisa lavando meu rosto.

-Vim procurar meu brinco...

Ela riu me dando as costas e voltando a deitar. Eu me aproximei da cama sentando na beirada. Debrucei-me para beijá-la e senti que ao menor contato nossos lábios se queimavam de uma maneira estonteante. Aprofundei o ato sentindo meu corpo se encher cada vez mais daquele calor, os gemidos já preenchiam o quarto e eu senti que teria de lutar para manter o controle.

Escorreguei a minha mão por debaixo da camisola fina de seda sentindo Michiru se arquear em resposta. Ela parecia estar se contorcendo de prazer quando comecei a beijar seu pescoço. Deslizei meus dedos até sua roupa de baixo enquanto levava meus lábios à seus seios. No momento em que a toquei ela gritou em resposta como se não conseguisse conter o deleite.

-Não faça barulho Michi... – sussurrei em seu ouvido – Eu não gostaria de parar agora.

Ela assentiu, mas é claro que nenhuma de nós duas cumpriu com aquilo. O que senti aquela noite, não tem como expressar. Cada toque, cada contado por menor que fosse, nos fazia tremer de excitação. Michiru se entregou totalmente à mim, e eu fiz o mesmo. Só para ter uma idéia, houve um momento em que eu realmente pensei que ou morreria, ou enlouqueceria, ou me tornaria eternamente dependente daquele corpo junto ao meu. E adivinhem? Estou viva e sã...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Acordei no meio da madrugada. Pouco antes do Sol nascer. Estava exausta. Fraca. Mas feliz como nunca. Meu corpo parecia não ter mais forças para nada. Quantas vezes foram afinal? Estava ocupada demais para contar...

Aliás, devemos ter acordado alguém! Eu até tentei me conter, mas foi completamente em vão! E com Haruka não foi diferente... Bem, devo dizer que mesmo que Tia Youko entrasse com uma espingarda no quarto fazendo um escândalo eu não me arrependeria. Afinal ninguém na Terra deve ter sequer idéia do que é ter a impressão de que morreria se tivesse mais prazer. Era tanto que parte dele se esvaiu em forma de lágrimas.

Uranus ainda me abraçava. Sem forças também. Felizmente todo aquele desejo havia sido satisfeito... por hora... Se bem que ainda estava sensível demais para ter certeza... Haruka fica com cara de garotinha quando dorme. Sorri beijando-a de leve. Seus braços eram tão quentes e protetores, queria poder ficar assim para sempre. Mas ainda estávamos na casa de meus pais, e se eu tivesse o mínimo de sanidade a acordaria agora e a mandaria voltar ao outro quarto. Mas infelizmente toda a minha sanidade foi perdida e eu agora vou voltar a dormir devidamente alinhada à Urano, exatamente do modo como deve ser...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Acordamos com batidas insistentes na porta. Essa não! Era aquela velha louca! Só pode ser ela! Se a situação fosse outra teria levantado num pulo e me vestido na velocidade da luz. Mas eu não tinha forças nem para falar. Michiru se espreguiçou ao meu lado e me abraçou.

-Acho que estamos encrencadas...

Sua voz saiu preguiçosa e sensual, suspirei imaginando que era uma bela forma de morrer.

-É melhor eu me vestir...

As batidas voltaram. E eu me arrepiei sentindo a adrenalina me trazer forças.

-Vamos rápido, talvez consigamos inventar alguma coisa! – Michiru sussurrou em tom de urgência, nos levantamos caçando as peças de roupas que haviam se espalhado pelo quarto. Tínhamos certa prática no assunto, por isso estávamos prontas em pouco tempo. Infelizmente nossos cabelos estavam bagunçados e havíamos deixado marcas suficientes uma na outra para que não houvesse qualquer dúvida sobre nossa mais que divertida noite.

-É estranho, ela deveria estar gritando... – Sussurrei imaginando que Youko deveria estar soltando fogos pelas orelhas no momento. Destranquei a porta com cuidado e abri aterrorizada, dando de cara com MEU PAI! O que meu pai faz aqui afinal?

-Haruka! Deveria ter me avisado sobre sua "viagem noturna"!

Ele entrou apressado no quarto fechando a porta logo depois.

-Aquela velha maluca entrou no quarto gritando asneiras! Graças a Deus você teve a decência de desarrumar a cama! Tive de inventar que havia saído logo que amanheceu! Se ela não a vir entrar pela porta principal, vai desabar a casa!

Todo o meu alivio de ter visto meu pai se esvaiu. Estava branca como cera. Michiru estava ainda mais confusa.

-Ela nem ao menos pensou em tentar entrar em meu quarto?

Ele não estava bravo, parecia agitado e extremamente empolgado. A situação deve ser divertida para ele...

-É claro que sim! Sua mãe teve de convencê-la de que você sempre dormia de porta trancada! Se não fosse por Fuyuharu aquela insana estaria montando guarda ao lado da porta, mas ele a levou para baixo enquanto Akiko me mandou avisar vocês duas!

Eu amo meu sogro! Se fosse outro já teria ajudado a irmã a encontrar uma tora para arrombar a porta! Depois jogaria a tora em minha cabeça me arremessando pela janela... Meu pai me jogou algumas roupas que havia trazido e se virou para Michiru.

-Vá tomar banho e se trocar primeiro. Haruka dê um jeito de escapar pelo jardim e dar a volta na casa. Tentaremos manter aquela fera mitológica sob controle! Sejam rápidas!

Ele saiu ainda mais apressado. Olhei para Michiru e sorri.

-Ao menos a maioria está do nosso lado...

-Sabe o que eu acho Haruka...

Michiru tinha um sorriso malicioso na face.

-Acho que iríamos mais rápido se tomássemos banho ao mesmo tempo...

Eu ri beijando-a ternamente.

-Não podemos negar o óbvio...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Desci as escadas sem muita empolgação. Era óbvio que estava marchando para a Guerra. Haruka disse que daria um jeito de aparecer na entrada principal, então só me resta lhe dar cobertura. Estavam todos tomando café na sala de jantar, que por azar era perto da porta de entrada. Meu pai olhava seriamente para Tia Youko que defendia sua tese de "Por que estava certa em querer livrar sua sobrinha daquela criatura infecta que a levou à tentação"... tentação? Talvez ela tenha razão nesta parte... Apesar de que esta noite preferimos pular os pedágios e ir direto para o Paraíso.

Meu Deus, quando lhe convém ela fala como se Haruka fosse homem! Eu decidi esperar antes de entrar para poder ouvir alguma coisa que possa me interessar e percebi que seu discurso era um tanto redundante.

-Como pode ficar aí parado enquanto sua filha é violada por uma... aproveitadora sedutora?

É impressão minha ou ela está ofendendo e elogiando Haruka ao mesmo tempo? Será que no final das contas ela tem inveja de nós? Não... não pode ser...

Minha mãe tinha uma expressão de cansaço, como se já houvesse ouvido aquilo mais de uma vez. Tetsuo-san, pelo contrário, com o sarcasmo que passou para a filha desviava qualquer investida de Tia Youko, tentando conseguir sua atenção e livrar meu pai daquele incômodo...

-Devo concordar que minha filha sabe como conseguir a atenção de uma dama, mas duvido que se aproveite de Michiru-san sem o consentimento dela...

O rosto de Tia Youko se contorceu em raiva.

-O Senhor está sugerindo que minha sobrinha concorda com isto?

Não é possível! O que esta mulher tem na cabeça afinal? É claro que sim! E devo dizer que eu aproveito mais que Haruka... Tetsuo-san fez uma cara de surpreso, gesticulando despreocupadamente.

-Sugerindo? Minha cara Senhor**ita**... – Se a mente de Tetsuo-san trabalha como a de Haruka este "senhorita" foi para ressaltar a incompetência de minha tia em encontrar um marido – É do conhecimento de todos que ambas moram juntas há seis anos! Se não se gostassem mutuamente já teriam se separado... Além disso sou obrigado a ressaltar que nunca vi as duas tão felizes, por que a Senhorita insiste em procurar problemas que não existem?

-Michiru está enfeitiçada! Deve ter enlouquecido!

-O único feitiço agindo ali é o amor...

-Amor?

Eu amo esse homem! Tia Youko levantou-se com as mãos sobre a mesa. Sua cara ainda mais deformada pela fúria. Meus pais tomavam chá vendo que tudo estava sob controle.

-AMOR? Não pode existir amor entre duas mulheres!

-Sinto informa-la que existe...

Ele tomou um gole de chá e eu estava me controlando para não defender meu relacionamento com minha própria voz.

-E tenho orgulho de minha filha e de Michiru-san por saberem olhar além do sexo de alguém...

-Mesmo que aceitasse esta situação, é inapropriado em qualquer aspecto elas dormirem juntas na casa de meu irmão!

-Minha filha não dormiu com Michiru, eu já lhe disse. Apesar de Fuyuharu não se opor, ela quis poupá-lo de um escândalo causado pela Senhorita...

Ele suspirou.

-Sinto ver que seus esforços foram em vão...

-Ora seu...

-BOM DIA!

Entrei sorridente na sala como se não houvesse ouvido absolutamente nada. Virei-me para Tetsuo-san fingindo-me de inocente. Ele havia se assustado um pouco com minha súbita aparição, mas ao menos Tia Youko se calara.

-Onde está Haruka, Tetsuo-san? Não a encontrei no quarto...

Como eu consigo ser tão falsa nessas horas é um mistério. Qualquer um que olhasse para meu rosto puro como o de um anjo não imaginaria o sorriso maligno que se escondia por lá... Tetsuo-san sorriu interpretando sua parte do texto.

-Ela saiu logo de manhã Michiru. Disse que ia dar uma volta.

Concordei mantendo o sorriso. Cumprimentei meus pais que sorriram ao me ver, sorrisos do tipo "Sabemos o que você fez, estamos te dando cobertura, mas a faremos contar absolutamente TUDO depois".

-Dormiu bem filha?

Minha mãe não resistiu à brincadeira.

-Como nunca mamãe!

-É bom que não encontre nenhum fio loiro em suas cobertas Michiru...

Mas é mesmo um abutre! Sorri mais ainda enquanto pensava "encontrará muitos maldita, e se contorcerá de raiva e inveja ao imaginar o modo como eles foram parar por toda a cama"

-Haruka procurará por você, mas é óbvio que não achará nenhum. Nunca sequer pensei em ser infiel.

Todos tentaram conter a risada, mas não conseguiram. Minha alma urrava em vitória ao ver minha amada tia ficar vermelha de ódio. Como queria que Haruka estivesse aqui para ver isto.

-Então Haruka se preocupa desta maneira?

-Claro que não papai. Ela confia em mim. Estava somente brincando com minha Tia, que parece mais preocupada com minha lealdade do que a pessoa que a possui.

Voltamos a rir ao ver as investidas daquela megera maligna caírem por terra. Então a porta se abriu, e minha loura amante passou por ela com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

-Estou de volta...

Eu sorri e ela foi até mim me beijando de leve nos lábios. Minha mãe e Tetsuo-san não conseguiram se conter. Lançaram olhares vencedores à Tia Youko que parecia a ponto de ter um colapso. Meu pai a saudou "Seja bem vinda de volta" e sorriu com carinho.

-Senti sua falta esta noite Michi...

Como pode ser tão falsa?

-Eu também... Vem! Vamos para a Sala de TV!

Arrastei-a até o aposento quando reparei que a manga de sua camisa azul estava rasgada.

-Como fez para chegar lá fora?

Ela sorriu como se houvesse sido desmascarada.

-Eu... pulei pela janela...

-PULOU PELA JANELA DO SEGUNDO ANDAR? Por que não deu a volta pelo jardim?

Ela começou a rir de nervoso.

-É o que eu ia fazer, mas no momento em que fui até a porta uma das empregadas entrou para limpar o quarto. Minha reação óbvia foi pular pela janela... Sorte que havia uma árvore bem abaixo e eu pude me pendurar nela até chegar ao chão e...

-VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?

Haruka se encolheu.

-Fale baixo Michiru!

-Desculpe... você enlouqueceu?

-O que queria que eu fizesse? Fingisse ser uma pedra com a esperança de que a moça não me notasse?

-Não é má idéia...

Um sorriso malicioso tomou sua face. E eu senti que o egocentrismo iria novamente se revelar.

-Humpf... é óbvio que minha presença não poderia ser ignorada por mulher nenhuma...

Mexeu nos cabelos "modestamente" e eu só pude suspirar em resignação dando-lhe as costas.

-Quem me dera estivesse errada...

Haruka me abraçou por trás enlaçando minha cintura. Encostei-me em seu corpo sentindo suas palavras atravessarem minha alma. Aquela maldita voz rouca ainda vai matar alguém!

-Todos contemplam o céu, mas só o mar pode tocá-lo no horizonte...

Não pude evitar rir.

-Decidiu se voltar para as artes literárias Tenou-san?

-Agora tenho certeza de que você é quem deve ser a artista desta relação...

-Não se saiu tão mal assim...

-Não tente me consolar...

-É verdade! Só se esqueceu de que o céu pode ser intocável, mas todos podem tocar o mar...

-Não... o mar escorre das mãos de quem tenta pega-lo assim como o vento foge de quem tenta pará-lo. Porque mar e céu sempre pertencerão um ao outro...

Começamos a gargalhar de nossa súbita inspiração poética. Nem morta direi a Haruka que apesar de tudo aquelas palavras me tocaram. Fechei os olhos curtindo aquela respiração em meu pescoço.

-Mi-chan...

Ruka sussurrou em êxtase e neste momento um alto galopar pode ser ouvido vindo diretamente em nossa direção.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Akiko-san adentrou na sala indignada. Arrepiei-me como se estivesse frente a frente com a morte.

-Harukaaaaaaaa! Como se atreve a chamar minha Mi-chan de Mi-chan?

Ah! Eu não sabia que não podia! Desculpe! Meu sangue congelou nas veias, eu me vi tentada a sair correndo, mas isto só pioraria a situação. Não importa o quanto você seja rápida, na hora da decisão sua sogra sempre te alcançará.

-A-Akiko-san!

Como ela ouviu? Que sexto sentido gritante é este! A mãe de Michiru é o Super Homem (?), ela tem ouvido supersônico! Estou em pleno estado de terror. Achei que ela fosse me degolar! Soltei Neptune rapidamente me dando conta de que tenho vergonha de fazer este tipo de coisa na frente dos parentes dela. Principalmente se os parentes estiverem babando verde de raiva.

-D-Desculpe! Eu não sabia que a Mi-chaaaaaaannnnnn**chiru! **M-Michiru! Socorro!

-Harukaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Meu coração tentou se livrar de minhas costelas quando Akiko-san correu até mim. Eu cambaleei para trás batendo na parede exatamente no momento em que o punho poderoso de minha sogra se dirigia na velocidade da luz para meu rosto. Não importa o quanto você seja forte, sua sogra sempre será mais forte que você. Fechei os olhos esperando o impacto.

**-AHHHHHHH!**

E então eu senti tapinhas... TAPINHAS em minha cabeça. Suei frio abrindo os olhos e me deparei com um sorriso vitorioso de Michiru e de Akiko-san. Nem preciso dizer que estou muito confusa e ao mesmo tempo muito irritada, pois logo depois ambas caíram na gargalhada.

-Eu pensei que ela fosse molhar as calças!

Mais risadas extravagantes.

-Obrigada Mamãe!

O que? Era tudo um plano interno entre as duas? Eu disse que as mentes malignas eram muito parecidas!

-Eu não acredito que vocês armaram tudo isto para me assustar!

-Foi a primeira vez que vi Haruka tremer de terror. Acho que pensará duas vezes antes de me chamar de "Mi-chan" não é? Ruka-chan?

Argh! Eu vou me morder de raiva por isso por pelo menos uma semana! Me levantei de cara fechada arrumando a camisa. Cruzei os braços grunhindo.

-Ahhh Rukaaaa... – Michiru gemeu enlaçando meu pescoço. Eu me esforcei para permanecer indiferente. – Onde está seu senso de humor?

Nem eu mesma sei. Ela se aproximou para me beijar e eu impressionantemente virei o rosto. Nossa, que força de vontade eu tive agora, estou impressionada comigo mesma, não é de meu feitio negar fogo. Michi fez AQUELA cara, AQUELA maldita expressão de abandono. A mesma que ela faz quando vai pedir algo que em sanidade perfeita eu jamais faria... minha sanidade não é perfeita desde que a conheci...

-Michiru... você não vai conseguir nada com essa cara desta vez... – Talvez dizer em voz alta me faça ficar mais confiante...

-Ah não?

Ah! Aquele olhar! Nãããooo! Ela vai usar a arma secreta! Ok Haruka, você é forte! Você já morreu... duas vezes! Não vai ser o "canto da sereia" que irá te derrubar agora! Ela olhou em meus olhos e eu já me sentia enfraquecida... HARUKA RESISTA! Sua voz soou macia como seda, me fez estremecer da cabeça aos pés.

-Vamos lá Haruka... não consegue ficar brigada comigo por muito tempo mesmo... relaxe...

Youko acha que eu influencio Michiru? Quem está sendo enfeitiçada agora? Ah se aquela velha esquelética soubesse... Eu já não tinha mais controle sobre meu corpo. Minhas mãos que antes estavam cruzadas agora escorregavam até a cintura de minha sereia.

-Muito bem...

Sua mão quente tocou em meu rosto e eu instantaneamente esqueci o motivo de tanta revolta. Sentia-me anestesiada. Não faço idéia se este "dom" de Neptune é uma herança das Sailors, ou se foi conquistado com anos de prática. Afinal se tem uma coisa que aprendemos a fazer um com a outra é seduzir. Também tenho meus truques. Eu poderia muito bem estar revidando, mas já estava completamente sobre controle, sendo pateticamente arrastada para o fundo do mar, onde só existia a voz das sereias.

-Agora feche os olhos...

Obedeci deixando que Michiru me afogasse com seus lábios enlaçando meu pescoço e me invadindo sedutora e calmamente. Eu imagino que Akiko-san ainda esteja no aposento, mas é engraçado como não me importo nem um pouco com isto. Quando enfim nos separamos Michi sorriu e eu tive vontade de tacar minha cabeça na parede por ceder tão facilmente. Ainda assim só consegui sorrir de volta. Como sou patética...

-Viu? Não foi tão ruim, foi?

Estava me decidindo se voltava a beijá-la ou se respondia malcriadamente.

-Ora Cale a Boca...

Me debrucei novamente em busca de seus lábios (na dúvida faça as duas coisas), mas só tive tempo de roçá-los de leve pois Akiko-san "tossiu" para que lembrássemos de sua presença. Nossos rostos pareciam tomates, com certeza daria para fritar algo neles. Nos separamos rapidamente ficando lado a lado. Agora sim eu quero bater a cabeça na parede.

-A-Ainda está aqui mamãe? – Ela sorria de nervoso. Eu também tentava agir naturalmente.

-Akiko-san, você e Michiru só sabem me fazer de bobo!

-Ara? Mas é tão divertido! – Suei frio imaginando que seu conceito de "divertido" era extremamente sádico...

Neste momento aquela figura linda que é a Tia de Michiru entrou na sala. Mas que mulher sexy ela é! Com este corpo reto, esquelético e mumificado, A face esticada pelas milhares de cirurgias em vão, aqueles maravilhosos cabelos ralos lambidos para trás, e aquele suntuoso nariz de águia... Dá para matar alguém com aquele nariz. Ela vinha como sempre aos berros, como não podia deixar de ser... O que fizemos desta vez? Fizemos tanta coisa que não consigo imaginar qual delas ela escolheu para nos azucrinar...

-ONDE ESTÁ AQUELA MISERÁVEL?

Meu pai vinha logo atrás junto com Fuyuharu-san tentando acalmar aquela Medusa que a Vaca lambeu. Eu sei que falo demais do cabelo dela, mas realmente ela parece uma foca com ele.

-MICHIRU!

Ué? Não é comigo? Que raridade... infelizmente ela decidiu escolher uma péssima vítima, pois eu não ficarei quieta vendo-a implicar com Michiru.

-Hey, calma aí Senhor**ita** – decidi ressaltar sua incompetência em conseguir um marido - ...abaixe o tom de voz, não somos animais...

-SÃO PIORES QUE ANIMAIS! COMO OUSAM PROFANAR A CASA DE MEU IRMÃO?

Ela parecia a ponto de explodir e eu realmente esperava que aquilo acontecesse. Meu Deus, mas que perseguição! Ela deve ser nazista! Não é possível!

-Pode parar por aí Youko! Por que se preocupa tanto com a casa de meu marido? É ele quem deve decidir o que deve ou não ser aceito...

-Meu irmão enlouqueceu! Como todos vocês! Acharam que eu não iria até o quarto de Michiru? É claro que eu fui, e encontrei exatamente o que procurava! As roupas desta vadia e fios de cabelos loiros espalhados por toda a cama.

Contorça-se de inveja ao imaginar como eles foram parar por toda a cama... Decidi me fazer de desentendida. Talvez ainda pudéssemos conter aquele furacão. Murmurei um "o que?" extremamente inocente. Fuyuharu intrometeu-se.

-Não pode ter certeza de que o pijama é de Haruka, muito menos os cabelos...

Ela sorriu... sorriu? Não deveria estar sorrindo! Estou ficando com muita raiva.

-Então me sinto no dever de informar à Tenou que minha sobrinha não a ama o suficiente para deitar-se somente com ela. Nada me traria mais prazer que descobrir que tudo aquilo foi obra de outra pessoa, um homem desta vez...

Cerrei os dentes sentindo a ira tomar conta de meu corpo. Michiru ia se defender, mas eu a calei com um gesto assumindo a dianteira. Se ela quer brigar, brigará comigo! Não com Michiru que é infinitas vezes melhor que ela... e mais bonita...(não é muito difícil ser mais bonita que ela, mas vale ressaltar...).

-O pijama é meu... – olhava-a seriamente mantendo o tom de voz firme – Obviamente o cabelo também, Michiru não é infiel, eu sou culpado. – terminei sorrindo ao ser atingida pelas lembranças daquela noite o que obviamente deixou aquele abutre raquítico verde de raiva.

-**Somos** culpadas... - Michiru sorriu também roçando sua mão com a minha.

-E se atrevem a admitir desta maneira? Suas va...

-Irmã!

Fuyuharu-san exclamou com sua voz de trovão. Encolhi-me por um momento com medo de que sua expressão zangada fosse direcionada à minha pessoa. Ele abaixou o tom de voz como se se dirigisse a uma criança.

-Não as insulte... Minha filha já fez sua escolha e eu já aprovei depois de reconhecer meus erros. Dormem juntas todas as noites, não quero que se sintam condenadas à madrugadas solitárias em minha moradia.

-Você enlouqueceu! Vocês enlouqueceram! Como podem aceitar? São duas mulheres!

-Eu gosto de mulheres... – Meu pai é ótimo para descontrair o ambiente. Ela insiste tanto nesta história de mulheres que fico até com pena que ela não seja uma...

-Mas você é louca mesmo! – Finalmente alguém resolveu resumir toda a situação e ressaltar o óbvio! Obrigada Akiko-san! Na próxima vez eu grito "Nazista" por você... – Por que não fica feliz com a felicidade de sua sobrinha?

-Minha sobrinha não pode ser feliz com ISTO!

Não me ofende que não me trate como pessoa, pois eu mesma não lhe confiro este título.

-Eu sou Tia Youko, e antes que a senhora grite em nossos ouvidos, estou completamente sã e consciente do que sinto por Haruka –Ela sorria como se estivesse ensinando uma criança a andar de bicicleta. – não vou negar que ela me tira a razão em certos momentos, mas digamos que tenho minhas vinganças... – Corei sentindo minha privacidade novamente exposta.

-M-Michiru...

Ela sorriu inocentemente perante meu constrangimento.

-Ara? Não é verdade?

Me calei perante a realidade comprovada minutos atrás. Youko parecia morder a língua de ódio. Quem me dera tivesse arrancado-a fora, meus ouvido agradeceriam...

-É uma pena que meus esforços não tenham impedido que minha sobrinha se transformasse em algo inferior a uma cadela!

Aquela palavra soou com eco em minha mente. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Senti meu corpo esquentar em fúria, foi tudo tão rápido que Michiru não conseguiu sequer me segurar e todos da sala ainda pareciam processar as palavras que aquela víbora havia vomitado. Em um instante havia agarrado o pulso daquela "bicho-pau" com fúria e puxado-a em minha direção para poder gritar.

-REPITA! OUSE REPETIR! – Ela havia virado cera de tão assustada, achou que eu fosse apelar para a violência e devo confessar que estava me controlando para não fazê-lo. – VOCÊ NÃO MERECE SEQUER OLHAR PARA MICHIRU! INSULTE-A MAIS UMA VEZ E EU TE MOSTRAREI COMO SE TRATA UMA **CADELA**!

-Acalme-se Haruka! – Meu pai me afastou de Youko que parecia prestes a ter um derrame (infelizmente eu não estava com sorte) – E você! Cuidado com as palavras!

-Melhor que as engula... – murmurei. Ainda não havia desistido da idéia de dar uma lição naquele abutre. Meu pai ainda não havia saído de minha frente, me segurando pelos ombros, se certificava de que eu não fosse cometer alguma loucura. Michiru pegou em minha mão me obrigando a olhá-la.

-Calma Ruka, eu não me importo com o que ela pensa.

Calei-me. Era óbvio que aquela ofensa a havia afetado, apesar de tudo Youko era parte da família e pelo que sei, apesar de distante, nunca deixou de se preocupar com Michiru. Mas mesmo que o amor dela pela sobrinha seja verdadeiro, ela está escolhendo o modo errado de demonstrá-lo, e eu não permitirei que sua estupidez insulte minha sereia.

-Mas eu me importo. – Fuyuharu-san colocou-se entre nós e Youko visivelmente zangado – Foi Você quem profanou minha casa insultando minha filha Youko... Tetsuo não deveria ter detido Haruka, eu não iria me opor ao que quer que ela fizesse depois de tamanho insulto. Se você não é capaz de aceita-las, então não é mais bem vinda aqui... – ele gesticulou em direção à porta - Retire-se por favor... Cometi muitos erros na vida e um deles foi acreditar que você entenderia minha filha assim como eu. Apesar de ter levado mais tempo do que deveria...

Estava surpresa. Não é que meu sogro estava realmente arrependido de seus erros? Mais que isso! Ele gosta de mim! Que legal! Quantas pessoas conseguem a simpatia do sogro? Na minha situação? Estava realmente muito feliz. Michiru também parecia radiante. Sinto um pouco de pena por Youko apesar de tudo, mas com certeza naquele momento minha raiva era maior. Ela saiu bufando para pegar suas coisas, gritou mais algumas besteiras como "LOUCOS!" e "Nunca me senti tão humilhada!", eu ri desta última. Quem é que estava tentando humilhar mesmo? Finalmente os gritos sumiram algum tempo depois. Michiru abraçou seu pai agradecendo, eu também agradeci e pedi desculpas passando a mão pelos cabelos por ser indiretamente a culpada de tudo isto. Afinal, ele teve de brigar com a própria irmã e tudo porque obedecemos ao alinhamento planetário. Mas ele sorriu e colocou a mão em meu ombro.

-Não se preocupe Haruka, a felicidade de minha filha sempre vem primeiro de agora em diante.

-Meninaasss! – Minha mãe surgiu atrás de nós com um sorriso radiante – Acabou de entrar em vigor uma nova regra na casa dos Kaiou! Sempre que um casal se divertir a noite terá de contar absolutamente TUDO à dona da Casa!

-Bem... tecnicamente mamãe, nós não somos casadas... – Eu sorria suando frio.

-Não tem problema! Podemos casá-las agora mesmo! – Ela enlaçou nossos pescoços com empolgação. Ríamos de tudo aquilo. Minha mãe não aparentava ter a idade que tinha (42 anos, mas isto é tabu e segredo de estado, um crime punido com eutanásia). Haruka parecia pensativa. Olhava para o teto um tanto avoada. Tetsuo-san bateu em suas costas enquanto eu tentava me desvencilhar das indiretas de minha mãe e de meu pai que resolvera entrar no jogo também.

-No que pensa Haruka?

A voz de Tetsuo-san fez todos pararem e se interessarem pelos pensamentos de Uranus. Graças a Deus! Meus pais já queriam detalhes sobre nossa vida privada que são no mínimo inapropriados. Por que não perguntam se Haruka lava a louça como toda pessoa normal? Cozinhar ela não cozinha... Eu gosto demais de nossa casa para permitir um incêndio.

-Nada, eu só... – Ela continuava avoada, mas com um leve sorriso no canto da boca. Aquilo chamou minha atenção. – acho que é uma boa idéia...

-Isso não nos diz muita coisa filha...

Ela sorriu, e sorriu como nunca havia sorrido na frente de tanta gente. Virou-se para mim abrindo os braços.

-O que acha Michiru? Quer se casar comigo?

Longo momento de silêncio

O QUE?

-**O QUE? –** Todos nós exclamamos ao mesmo tempo. Nossos olhos pareciam pratos. Quem visse de fora riria muito da situação. Um ser sorridente de braços abertos no centro e quatro alienígenas de olhos esbugalhados em volta. Eu achei que ia desmaiar enquanto recuperava minha postura. Minhas juntas pareciam engrenagens, tamanho foi meu susto.

-H-Haruka...

Ela piscou um tanto confusa... CONFUSA? Eu estou confusa aqui! Você é o motivo da minha confusão! Não tem o direito de estar confusa! Não fique confusa!

-Não quer? – Sua voz saiu tão fofa! Ok Michiru... você foi afetada pela súbita proposta de CASAMENTO. Não se deixe abalar! Deve haver uma explicação lógica para isso! UM ALINHAMENTO PLANETÁRIO! Nada mais lógico que isso...

-Você bebeu? – eu precisava ter certeza de que era sério...

-É claro que não! Eu estou falando sério!

Eu não conseguia acreditar...

-Sério mesmo?

-Sério mesmo.

-Mesmo, mesmo?

-Mesmo, mesmo.

-Você tem total e absoluta certeza de que não está bêbada?

-MICHIRU!

Eu comecei a rir, de felicidade, de surpresa, de emoção, nem eu mesma tenho certeza do motivo. Corri para abraçá-la quase a fazendo cair sobre o vaso chinês que guarda as cinzas de minha avó. Isso sim acabaria com o clima...

-Eu quero Haruka! Eu quero!

Ela me abraçou de volta sussurrando "Fico feliz em ouvir isso". O resto das criaturas permaneciam paralisadas. Mamãe foi a primeira a se manifestar olhando para o vácuo.

-Querido...

-Sim?

-Eu acho que isto foi um pedido de casamento...

-Eu também... Será?

-Tenho quase certeza...

-Eu estou feliz...

-Eu também... o que devemos fazer?

-Eu não sei... minha filha nunca se casou antes...

-A minha também não... que coincidência...

-Eu acho que são a mesma pessoa...

-Será?

-Tenho quase certeza...

-Eu sempre quis ter uma filha com você...

-Eu acho que nós já temos, e que ela acabou de ser pedida em casamento.

-Sério? Casamento? Por quem?

-Não me recordo o nome...

-É um bom rapaz?

-Não tenho certeza se é um rapaz...

-Calma... está me vindo uma lembrança... Com certeza não é um rapaz...

-Por que eu me sinto a vontade com isso?

-Não me pergunte... Acho que estamos um tanto confusos...

-Você acha? Eu me sinto bem...

-Quem é aquele senhor ali?

-Ah, é o Tetsuo...

-Ah sim... o pai da Haruka...

Eles se entreolharam.

-HARUKA!

Gritaram em uníssono. Passamos os últimos segundos ouvindo com atenção a conversa dos dois. Se é que aquilo pode ser chamado de conversa. Até que comparado a eles eu não fiquei tão assustada assim... Tetsuo-san já devia estar mais acostumado às súbitas façanhas de Haruka por isso não demorou muito a processar os dados.

-Haruka! Eu amo você! – minha mãe correu para abraçá-la e eu ainda não entendo como aquele vaso ainda não caiu! Minha avó devia ser bem gorda... – Ela não é fofa? Isso é tão romântico!

-Tecnicamente não mudará muita coisa para nós, mas eu tenho vontade de poder dizer que sou casado com Michiru. – Ela sorria e eu sorria mais ainda.

-No caso de vocês basta que troquem alianças – Meu pai parecia feliz. Ele realmente parecia feliz. Haruka pareceu se lembrar de um pequeno detalhe.

-Eu me esqueci de comprar as alianças!

Mas é óbvio! Você decidiu tudo neste ínfimo momento! Então Tetsuo-san se dirigiu a nós tirando uma corrente do pescoço.

-Na verdade Haruka... acho que sua mãe sabia que algo assim aconteceria.

Na corrente haviam dois anéis de ouro branco. Nos surpreendemos com a súbita coincidência. Talvez houvesse realmente algo sobrenatural naquilo... Depois do "Alinhamento Planetário" eu já não duvido de mais nada! Ele tirou os anéis do cordão dando-os à Haruka.

-Estas são nossas alianças que serão passadas para você... Hinako com certeza ficaria orgulhosa se estivesse aqui...

Ela agradeceu e virou-se para meus pais que agora já haviam se situado na realidade e sorriam emocionados. Secretamente desejei que Tia Youko estivesse presente naquele momento. Seria engraçado vê-la arrancando os cabelos... algo que seria muito produtivo para sua beleza física. Eu prefiro ela careca... na verdade eu prefiro ela morta, mas... (humor negro, que horror...).

-Fuyuharu-san, Akiko-san... – Ela se curvou respeitosamente enquanto eu permanecia ao seu lado sorrindo como boba. Apesar de não ser nada oficial, eu sentia que dali para frente uma felicidade completamente nova iria começar. – Me concedem a mão de sua filha em casamento?

Minha mãe já com o senso de humor renovado, não pode evitar gozar mais uma vez de nossa cara... Com parentes assim quem precisa de "novos inimigos"?

-Duvido que você realmente queira só a mão...

Coramos. Era óbvio que não. Praticamente já possuíamos tudo uma da outra. Apesar de que as mãos de Haruka me interessavam... (e muito!). Meu pai resolveu diminuir nosso constrangimento.

-É claro que sim Haruka. Aliás, a guarda de Michiru já não me pertence há algum tempo. Não há porque pedir a minha permissão.

-E ela parece não ter nada contra passar o resto da vida com você.

Eu só recusarei esta proposta quando meu violino virar um sapateador, cantor de ópera e posar nu para uma revista masculina! A abracei de novo, um pouco mais afastada para poder encará-la nos olhos.

-Você tem certeza disso Haruka? Ficará presa a mim para sempre...

Ela sorriu sussurrando em meu ouvido.

-Mar e céu sempre pertencerão um ao outro.

Arrepiei-me sentindo-a pegar em minha mão. Eu achei que minha reação não seria tão violenta, pois já éramos praticamente casadas, mas a verdade é que meu coração começou a bater muito rápido e eu estava muito nervosa, mas feliz é claro. Feliz? Eu riria na cara do Caos de tanta felicidade! Depois de termos trocado alianças eu estava em um estado de alegria tão grande que ignorei completamente a presença de meus pais e meu sogro (agora praticamente oficial), beijando-a de maneira tão inesperada que ela bateu a cabeça na parede enquanto todos batiam palmas. Ainda sorríamos quando nos separamos, mesmo que Haruka estivesse com muita dor...

-Acho melhor irmos e consumarmos isto em casa Michiru...

Eu concordei. A pobre Hotaru deve estar com saudades, e eu devo uma punição à Setsuna.

-Mas vocês já vão? – Mamãe protestou.

-Depois destes dias no exterior, queremos passar nossa "Lua-de-Mel" em casa, né Haruka?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça ainda com aquele sorriso idiota na cara... eu também estava com aquele sorriso idiota na cara...

-Mas... esta noite vocês... esta noite vocês já... – Ela parecia impressionada... Eu sabia que não era uma boa idéia citar a freqüência... Tetsuo-san suspirou.

-Um casal normal não teria tanta energia depois de tanto tempo juntos... – Todos concordaram com a cabeça. Coramos pedindo licença para arrumarmos nossas coisas. Depois de terminarmos de guardar nossas roupas eu decidi tomar um banho. Apesar de já tê-lo feito de manhã, aquele não valeu. Foi mais uma "saideira" da noite anterior que um banho. Haruka não queria deixar que eu fosse. Disse que queria ao menos me "sujar" antes, mas como estava me sentindo maligna de uma maneira divertida aquela manhã, decidi recusar a oferta delicadamente deixando-a completamente no vácuo enquanto ia ao banheiro.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sentei-me na cama deitando logo depois enquanto suspirava. Contemplei o anel em minha mão esquerda. De todas as coisas que fiz na vida aquela havia sido a mais certa. Michiru era minha e todos saberiam disto. Comecei a rir, gargalhar sozinha de felicidade, suspirei ainda com um sorriso bobo na face. Aquilo realmente não era o tipo de coisa que eu costumava fazer, mas não conseguia conter aquela alegria dentro de mim. Neste momento a porta do quarto se abriu. Eu me levantei ao ver quem era. O que ELA faz aqui afinal?

-O que você quer Youko-san?

Ela pareceu realmente não se importar com o que eu poderia decidir fazer. Ao invés disso mexeu em alguns frascos sem importância que haviam em cima da escrivaninha e me dirigiu um olhar com o canto dos olhos.

-Nada importante. Não se preocupe, eu já estou de saída... Só vim me despedir.

Tchau, Adeus, Vá pela sombra, nunca mais volte. Eu continuava inabalável tentando entender o que exatamente ela queria. Se tiver aparecido só para dizer o quanto nos odeia de novo, juro que atiro-a pela janela gritando que o sentimento é recíproco! Tomando cuidado para não permitir que ela caia em cima da árvore é claro... Será que Akiko-san não teria uma plantação de Cactos em algum lugar?

-Mas diga-me Tenou... Finalmente conseguiu o que queria não é?

Não, eu ainda não sei se conseguirei jogá-la longe o bastante para atingir alguma fábrica de vidros e objetos pontiagudos... Mas até que você é bem aerodinâmica e eu sempre fui boa em lançamento de vara...

-Do que está falando?

-A aliança em seu dedo...

Ela esteve lá o tempo todo! Que criatura ardilosa! Melhor assim... morda-se de inveja...

-Se é o que quer saber, eu pretendo honrá-la até a morte.

-Antes disso...

Ela sorriu. Que medo! Ela sorriu! Isso só pode significar algo MUITO ruim. Andou até mim devagar. Eu me esforcei para não fugir. Não poderia abandonar Michiru com aquela víbora no quarto.

-Não gostaria de experimentar algo novo...?

Os olhos dela brilhavam. Ela está mesmo tentando me seduzir? Ela acha mesmo que irá conseguir? Então era isso! ESSE ERA O MALDITO MOTIVO! Comecei a ter nojo, na verdade eu já estava com nojo, agora estava quase vomitando.

-Não, e preferia que não se aproximasse de mim.

-O que foi? Tem medo de cair na tentação?

Não eu só não quero ficar verde de enjôo da sua cara e o seu nariz me assusta. Tive vontade de rir quando ela disse aquilo. Cair na tentação? Coitada! Eu a odeio mais que qualquer coisa!

-Acha mesmo que trocaria Michiru por você?

-Ora Tenou... alguém como você não deve ficar presa à uma só pessoa... Suas conquistas são famosas...

Cerrei os dentes.

-Está insinuando que alguma vez fui infiel à sua sobrinha?

Ela fingiu assustar-se.

-E não foi?

Cerrei os punhos tentando falar o mais claramente possível para que não houvessem dúvidas.

-Nunca sequer cogitei a idéia de fazê-lo. Nunca amei ou me deitei com alguém além dela. Suas palavras me ofendem, deveria engoli-las antes que eu a force a fazê-lo...

-Que triste... nunca ter se deitado com outra pessoa...

Você fala como se tivesse milhares de amantes. Posso te recomendar um bom bordel se quiser, lá com certeza encontrará bons companheiros... se chama "Zoológico".

-Alguém como você não entenderia...

Eu sorri.

-Mas sugiro que se afaste de mim... Minha esposa está presente e apesar de confiar em mim, nada a impede de tentar algo contra a senhorita...

Ela olhou rapidamente para trás. Michiru estava encostada ao lado da porta de braços cruzados. Aparentemente havia desistido de tomar banho ao ouvir Youko entrar no quarto e esperou o momento certo para sair do banheiro. Encarava-a com um sorriso malicioso e o cenho franzido, uma expressão sarcástica que intimidaria qualquer um.

-Ara? Não vai continuar tentando seduzir Haruka, Tia Youko? Ou já percebeu que é perda de tempo?

Youko estava assustada, mas como toda pessoa falsa desmascarada, não demorou a recuperar a compostura.

-Não tenho certeza se seria perda de tempo...

-Ora Youko-san, não seja uma má perdedora. Eu nunca seria ludibriado por você. Quer dizer que tudo o que fez foi por ciúme de Michiru? Você é patética. Eu teria pena se já não tivesse ódio...

-Mas que absurdo... uma mulher seduzindo outra mulher... não tem vergonha do que estava fazendo Tia Youko? Isso é repugnante...

Rimos da cara daquele corvo que estava roxo de raiva. Murmurou palavras sem sentido antes de sair batendo o pé e fechando a porta com uma força inacreditável para quem parece ser feita de gravetos. Michiru sorriu suspirando como se aquilo encerrasse o assunto.

-Bem... isto explica o "Aproveitadora Sedutora"...

-Como?

-Nada importante.

Ela veio até mim me beijando de leve enquanto me abraçava. Eu não entendia o porquê de tanto carinho, mas quem sou eu para recusar? Michiru sorriu ainda mais se aconchegando em meu abraço.

-Você me chamou de "esposa"... eu fiquei feliz.

Ri apertando-a mais contra meu corpo.

-E não é assim que devo chamá-la de agora em diante?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

-Mas... como eu devo chamá-la? Acho que é estranho que chamemos uma a outra de esposa...

-De fato. E "marido" seria igualmente estranho...

-Marida?

Ri ao imaginar a cena.

-Você só piorou as coisas. Isso é irrelevante, o importante é que eu sou seu.

Neptune me congelou com um olhar de poucos amigos.

-Espero que se lembre disto quando houver outras mulheres por perto...

Eu suei frio sorrindo de nervoso.

-S-Sinto que você me julga mal...

Ela sorriu.

-De maneira alguma meu amor, eu apenas a conheço o suficiente para não fechar os olhos.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos abraçadas. Quando descemos Youko já havia ido embora, diz Fuyuharu-san que muito, mas muito nervosa. Bem, isto não tinha mais importância. Os primos e tios de Michiru já estavam acordados, dizem eles que haviam sido despertos pelos gritos daquele abutre desidratado, mas permanecerão em seus quartos por medo. Eu não duvido de maneira alguma desta versão... Nos despedimos de todos e pegamos um táxi até nossa casa (eu era capaz de pagar o motorista para poder dirigir). Foi ótimo rever meu pai e meus sogros. Esta havia sido nossa melhor visita e nós soubemos aproveitar do início ao fim. Talvez estejamos em uma maré de sorte.

Quando finalmente estávamos na porta de nosso lar me bateu aquela sensação de que "algo mais" nos esperava... E obviamente... eu estava certa.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Abrimos a porta aliviadas por estarmos novamente em casa. Setsuna estava lendo na sala enquanto Hotaru assistia TV. A pequena correu assim que notou nossa presença.

-Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama! Bem vindas de volta! – Abaixei-me para abraçá-la e Haruka passou a mão por sua cabeça. Setsuna nos dirigiu o olhar por cima das folhas.

-Então... deu tudo certo?

-Sim, mas não graças à você! Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas será que alguém como você que veio do futuro não sabe mesmo como deter os efeitos do alinhamento planetário?

Haruka perguntou mal-criada como sempre. Pluto sorriu respondendo com a mais branda voz possível.

-É claro que sabia.

Agora eu é que havia ficado intrigada. Se ela sabia por que não nos contou? Devo dizer que gostei muito do efeito do alinhamento, mas eu simplesmente não entendia o porquê de Setsuna ter omitido algo assim...

- E por que não nos disse nada? – Perguntei. Ela fechou o livro deixando-o sobre o colo e se dirigiu a nós como a pessoa experiente e sábia que é. Chego a pensar que não há absolutamente nada que ela não saiba.

-Porque se vocês tivessem resistido... "algo" não teria acontecido...

Um ponto de interrogação se formou na testa de Haruka.

-Isso é meio óbvio...

-Não estou me referindo à **este** "algo" Haruka-san, mas ao anel em seu dedo...

Olhamos pasmas para nossas mãos. Então a cretina sabia de TUDO? Mas que criatura mais ardilosa! Hotaru pegou no pulso de Haruka para ver melhor.

-Isto é... uma aliança! Vocês se casaram!

Um sorriso se abriu no rosto da menina enquanto os nossos foram se avermelhando aos poucos. E aquela porca da Setsuna continuava a sorrir! Bem, acho que devemos agradecer à ela depois de tudo...

-Antes que me esqueça... A Pequena Dama veio nos visitar então Hotaru dormirá na casa da princesa e do príncipe por dois ou três dias. E eu também passarei um tempo no templo de Rei-san. Podem aproveitar sua "Lua-de-Mel" à vontade.

Tratei de me opor no mesmo instante.

-Não há necessidade disto Setsuna-san! Não planejamos nada especial para esta noite.

Ela olhou frustrada para nós suspirando.

-Acredite em mim... vocês **vão** pensar em algo, e eu sinceramente quero muito dormir esta noite. Já não a dormi uma vez e não quero repetir o trauma.

Coramos como nunca. Este é o problema de conviver com alguém que controla o tempo... Ela sabe tudo o que vamos fazer antes mesmo de pensarmos em fazer! Bem... vamos então seguir os conselhos de nossa sábia colega e consumarmos o ato. Afinal não é todo o dia que a casa **inteira** é nossa. Passamos o dia com a pequena Hotaru, não tão pequena pois está com aparentemente 14 anos agora, afinal, já se passaram 2 anos desde a luta contra o Caos. Contamos a ela sobre as amizades que fizemos na França, e decidimos leva-la junto da próxima vez para conhecer Elizabeth. Entregamos as roupas que havíamos comprado no Shopping para ela que obviamente adorou, dizendo querer mostrar todas à Chibiusa. Por volta das seis horas fomos levá-la até a casa de Usagi-san e Mamoru-san. Haruka passou algum tempo abraçada ao capô do carro dizendo o quanto sentiu falta de sua Ferrari amarela. Talvez este carro seja meu maior rival no amor, haviam alguns tijolos no quintal, mas acho que ainda não sou tão paranóica assim para fazer uso deles... Uranus estava em estado de êxtase por estar novamente dirigindo. Tive de obrigá-la a descer do carro quando estacionamos em frente á casa do príncipe e da princesa. Mesmo assim ela fez carinho no retrovisor dizendo que 'voltava logo'. Todos têm suas esquisitices, eu dou 'Boa noite' e 'Bom dia' ao meu violino, e pergunto se ele andou comendo direito quando erro alguma nota (que patético colocar a culpa no violino por minha incompetência...). Tocamos a campainha e Mamoru-san atendeu sorrindo como sempre.

-Tenou-san, Kaiou-san! Bem vindas de volta! Vieram trazer Hotaru?

Sorrimos o cumprimentando.

-Esperamos que não se incomodem que ela fique aqui alguns dias... – Disse.

-De jeito nenhum, Chibiusa vai ado...

-HOTARU-CHAN!

Hotaru driblou o príncipe para poder se encontrar com Chibiusa que corria pelo corredor. Usagi-san apareceu logo atrás dizendo para a filha ajudar Saturn a arrumar suas coisas no quarto dela. Podem não acreditar, mas nossa princesa emadureceu muito em dois anos, sua voz ficou ainda mais branda e ela parece cada dia mais mulher. Enlaçou o braço de Mamoru-san nos cumprimentando também.

-Que bom que voltaram! As meninas separaram algumas revistas que falavam sobre vocês, com certeza amanhã vão querer mostrá-las.

Tenho de me preparar psicologicamente para esta visita.

-E Como está seu pai Michiru-san?

Sorri em retribuição a preocupação.

-Está bem Usagi-san, todos estão.

-Não querem entrar para jantarem conosco?

Haruka estendeu a mão recusando.

-Quem sabe uma próxima vez Chiba-san. Michiru e eu estamos ansiosos para voltar para casa.

-Com certeza devem estar...

-Haruka-san... isso é...

Mas tinha que estender logo a mão esquerda? Está certo que combinamos de deixá-las descobrir, mas estamos dando muita colher de chá... Novamente coramos olhando para o chão.

-Então... aproveitamos a deixa para... nos... casarmos...

-**O QUE?** – gritaram em uníssono. Recuamos um pouco de medo daquela reação.

-MAS ISSO É MARAVILHOSO! MERECE UMA COMEMORAÇÃO! TEMOS DE AVISAR AS MENINAS!

-Eu não acredito que Minako-chan estava certa com relação à Lua-de-Mel na França...

-Ela estava errada! – corrigimos também em uníssono.

-Nos casamos esta manhã! – Haruka exclamou fazendo os dois caírem na risada.

-Vocês são imprevisíveis! Amanhã vamos comemorar. Não importa o que digam, vou chamar as meninas e invadiremos o local para uma festa de despedida de solteiro atrasada! Divirtam-se esta noite! Bye Bye!

Bateu a porta na nossa cara para não nos dar o mínimo direito à opinião. No final... Usagi será sempre Usagi... E agora que ela descobriu, todos vão ficar sabendo em um raio de duas galáxias. Não que eu esteja reclamando... Voltamos para casa e Haruka se jogou no sofá aliviada por finalmente estarmos em casa. Novamente encarnando um coala preguiçoso. Eu suspirei tendo uma maravilhosa idéia.

-Ei Haruka... Quer bolinhos de chuva?

Ela "despertou" sorrindo e se sentado no sofá como um raio.

-Sério? Bolinhos? EU QUERO!

O maior ponto fraco de Haruka. Não são só homens que podem ser conquistados pelo estômago. Eu aposto que se o Caos soubesse fazer bolinhos de chuva ela pensaria duas vezes antes de destruí-lo. Sorri e fui até a cozinha, quando estava atravessando a porta ela me parou.

-Espere Michiru, eu te ajudo!

-NÃO! – recusei educadamente – Meu território! Proibido para Tenou Haruka! Não se atreva a ligar o fogão! Eu tenho amor a minha vida!

Ela recuou assustada.

-O-ok, eu já entendi...

-Ótimo... – sorri – Mas pode me fazer companhia...

-Nossa, eu não cozinho tão mal assim...

Ela murmurou detrás da mesa enquanto eu preparava a massa.

-Claro que não, você cozinha até melhor que eu... o problema é que a cada dez tentativas nove resultam em incêndios, explosões, ou radiação...

-Que exagero!

-Não estou exagerando! Você nasceu com um espírito de azar para acidentes culinários.

-Espírito de azar? Isso é impossível!

-Então me explique como conseguiu colocar fogo na cozinha enchendo as formas de gelo? Ou como a torradeira explodiu no mesmo dia que a compramos? Ou...

-Tá bom! Eu já entendi! Posso ao menos passar a canela com açúcar nos bolinhos?

-Você vai comer todos se fizer isso!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Me calei perante a óbvia verdade... Permaneci em silêncio observando-a. Eu queria muito passar canela nos bolinhos, é tão divertido! Cheguei por trás dela no momento em que esta polvilhava os bolinhos, coloquei minha mão em cima da sua mexendo-a para frente e para trás rolando o bolinho sobre a mistura de açúcar e canela.

-Eu não disse para você esperar quietinha?

-Disse, mas eu não obedeci...

Foi quando uma idéia completamente divertida me veio à mente. Sujei minha mão de canela e passei na maior cara de pau no rosto de Michiru. Ela ficou vermelha de raiva.

-O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

E eu, ainda na maior cara de pau, sorri como uma criança a abraçando pela cintura.

-É que eu gosto de canela, e gosto de Michiru também.

Agora ela estava vermelha de outra coisa. Havia açúcar em seus lábios e eu os beijei passando a mão por seu pescoço sujando-a mais ainda. Invadia sua boca com tanta necessidade que a fiz encostar-se no balcão da cozinha. Desliguei o fogão para evitar outro incêndio e lambi o pescoço dela no lugar em que havia lambuzado de canela.

-Você sabe as regras Haruka...

Ela sussurrava entre suspiros enquanto eu continuava empenhada em... digamos... comer bolinhos de chuva... sem bolinhos...

-Vai ter que limpar tudo o que sujar...

Eu sorri maliciosamente.

-Então deixe-me sujar tudo o que quiser...

-Desde que cumpra as regras...

Ela me beijou desafivelando meu cinto e desabotoando minha camisa. Eu meti minhas mãos cheias de canela por baixo de sua blusa.

-Você manda...

E assim... começa nossa inesquecível noite de núpcias. Tecnicamente podemos dizer que fomos em todos os lugares, menos para a cama...

**Fim (?)**


	3. Harsh! Saint Cry!

**Hey Minna \o/**

**Então... este é o epílogo da fic, um pequeno epílogo de 24 páginas. Espero que gostem!**

**Queria agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic, mesmo aqueles que não comentaram. Escrever sobre assuntos um tanto polêmicos sempre é como apostar na loteria, afinal no mundo preconceituoso em que vivemos nunca é possível prever como **

**seremos recebidos quando apresentamos um trabalho destes.**

**Fiquei muito satisfeita e feliz com o carinho com que a fic foi recebida. Afinal, é como dizem (ou ao menos eu digo), devemos ver qualquer tipo de amor, simplesmente como amor. Eu acho que é a maneira certa de encarar. Aliás, só porque alguém gosta de escrever ou de ler Yuri ou Yaoi, não quer dizer que a pessoa seja homossexual.**

**Então muito obrigado aos leitores que apoiaram esta história, fico feliz em escrever para pessoas esclarecidas e receptivas. Arigatou Gozaimashita! Aos autores de fics cadastrados, eu respondi aos comentários usando o "reply". Aqueles que não são cadastrados serão citados diretamente na fic. Portanto eu agradeço à Vanessa (tenho a impressão de que seu comentário saiu cortado, fiquei curiosa em saber o resto, mas ainda assim muito obrigada!), Lukas e JulianaLain. Arigatou por seus elogios! Fiquei muito feliz e espero que gostem deste desfecho!**

**Eu sei que é meio chato pedir para comentarem no último capítulo, mas ainda assim eu lhes peço! Quero saber se a fic ficou boa, pois é a primeira vez que posto uma fic minha de Haruka e Michiru. Eu gosto muito delas, porque elas são fodas! Então se vocês realmente gostaram da história deixem um comentário e façam uma Milk feliz!**

**Honto ni Kimochina Doumo Arigatou Gozaimashita!**

**Vamos À fic :**

Levantei-me pensando "Fantástico! Dormimos no chão da sala! Quem iria acreditar?". Estava impressionada por não estar com dor nas costas. Acho que meu corpo estava por demais relaxado para permitir alguma dor. Haruka ainda dormia. Seria inútil tentar pegá-la no colo como ela sempre fez comigo, por isso a cobri com um lençol sorrindo e fui tomar banho. Ainda sentia a saliva quente dela percorrendo toda a minha pele. É oficial... eu devo ter algum problema psicológico... a maioria das pessoas comprometidas costumam fazer esse tipo de coisa duas vezes por semana e nós fazemos... cinco? Algo em torno disto... Bem... essas pessoas comprometidas com certeza não são comprometidas com Tenou Haruka...

Fico feliz em ser mais importante que bolinhos de chuva para Haruka. Pensem bem... ela abriu mão de seus preciosos bolinhos para me divertir com uma noite no mínimo criativa. Flashs de memória atingiram minha mente. Não pude evitar corar. Se minha mãe soubesse de tudo o que fizemos com certeza iria me pedir a receita dos bolinhos... Devo dizer que foi um "jantar exótico". Michiru! É melhor esfriar essa água!

Já trocada, com um tênis azul, uma calça azul que ia até metade do tornozelo e uma blusa branca. Fui até a sala acordar Haruka, que já não estava mais lá. Com certeza foi tomar banho no banheiro de Hotaru. Comecei a arrumar a casa para adiantar as coisas. Afinal se bem conheço nossas agradáveis companheiras de batalha, no momento em que o relógio marcar seis horas elas estarão aqui com tudo o que precisarem para "Comemorar". Não que não goste da idéia eu só estou sendo realista. Deus! Quando foi que tiramos todas as almofadas do sofá? Quando foi que quebramos o enfeite de centro da mesa de café? Por que há rastros de açúcar na porta da geladeira? E o que cargas d'agua minha saia faz em cima do ventilador de teto? Ah! A camisa de Haruka está no jardim! Como foi que ela foi parar lá? Então novamente minha memória se ativou e ao me lembrar de tudo me senti uma completa e feliz depravada. O que aquelas garotas que me tem como exemplo pensariam? Ok, eu bem sei que me admirariam ainda mais, ninguém aqui é freira afinal... Eu estou tão feliz! Uma alegria enorme tomou conta de meu ser! Cadê Haruka quando eu preciso dela? Comecei a cantarolar e recolher as peças de roupa que naturalmente estavam lambuzadas de açúcar e canela, **nós** estávamos lambuzadas de açúcar e canela até alguns minutos atrás.

Neste momento Haruka finalmente aparece com aquela camiseta preta que eu adoro, e aquela calça preta com uma listra branca lateral que eu também adoro. Uma roupa digna de uma esportista.

-Bom dia minha Sereia!

Ela sorriu me abraçando para logo depois começar a me ajudar a arrumar a casa.

-Ara? Está de bom humor hoje Haruka?

-E você tem todo o crédito por isso minha doce Michiru!

Tenho a impressão de que esse "doce" veio com duplo sentido. De qualquer maneira era extremamente raro presenciar Uranus neste estado radiante. Trabalhando juntas conseguimos arrumar tudo em pouco menos de uma hora... parece muito, mas leve em consideração que levamos a noite toda para bagunçar. Havíamos acordado uma hora da tarde. O que com certeza não é de nosso feitio. Por isso decidimos sair de carro por ai e parar em algum café para comermos alguma coisa... na verdade eu sugeri isso porque fiquei com dó da pobre Haruka que ficava encarando a Ferrari estacionada do lado de fora. Acabamos parando no mesmo Café de sempre, aquele aonde as meninas sempre vão. Rezei para que elas estivessem ocupadas demais planejando como nos envergonhar mais tarde para não estarem lá e nos envergonharem agora. E por incrível que pareça minhas preces foram atendidas... Estou com sorte ultimamente... Estávamos tomando nosso chá quando reparamos em um grupo de mais ou menos 15 pessoas em uma mesa próxima. Eles cochichavam e olhavam com aquele brilho aterrorizante nos olhos. Eu senti um frio na espinha. Haruka abaixou a xícara sussurrando.

-Não perca a calma, não faça movimentos bruscos.

Respirei fundo tomando mais um gole de chá.

-Acho que eles estão pensando em levantar...

Respondi olhando para o grupo com o canto dos olhos.

-É o que parece... vou deixar o dinheiro em cima da mesa...

Haruka deixou as notas em baixo do pires. Conhecíamos os donos do lugar, eles já sabiam mais ou menos o esquema de quando éramos ameaçadas de morte. Se aqueles predadores vorazes nos vissem colocando o dinheiro sobre a mesa, atacariam sem dó nem piedade. Ela suspirou profundamente.

-Ok... Teremos no máximo vinte segundos...

-Sem problemas...

-No três... Um... Dois... TRÊS!

Levantamos como balas e corremos em disparada até a porta, com aqueles fãs malucos em nosso encalço. Fingimos estar atrasadas para alguma coisa muito importante. Não que sejamos antipáticas com as pessoas que nos admiram, mas aqueles tipos não eram normais... eles não pedem seu autógrafo, ou mesmo uma foto, pedem membros e peças de roupas, na verdade eles tentam pegar por conta própria (andam sempre com um canivete). Nunca agradeci tanto pela Ferrari ser conversível, um segundo faz a diferença nessas horas. Arrancamos bem na hora em que os trogloditas saíram do Café. Eu comecei a rir por causa da adrenalina enquanto colocava o cinto.

-Isso está ficando cada dia mais perigoso...

-Ah! Haruka! Pare naquele mercado! Misteriosamente acabou o açúcar em casa...

Isto foi uma indireta... Ainda assim ela brecou no mesmo instante completamente corada. Eu tive vontade de rir, mas limitei-me a descer dizendo que voltava logo. Deixando a pobre Haruka fritando de vergonha no estacionamento.

É engraçado como as coisas nunca estão nos lugares em que deveriam estar nos mercados. Eu tinha certeza de que aquela era a prateleira de açúcar e me deparei com o feijão... Você não deveria ser feijão! Você deveria ser açúcar! Fiquei dois segundos esperando ele se transformar em açúcar, o que obviamente não aconteceu e voltei à minha caçada. Até que como por milagre olhei para trás e lá estava o bendito! Peguei um dos saquinhos sorrindo para ele, quando estava indo pagar um moço se meteu na minha frente e eu me peguei pensando se o chutava ou se ouvia o que ele tinha a dizer... Odeio o fato de ter lido um livro do Gandhi semana retrasada...

-Olá...

Se ele disser "gatinha" mando Gandhi para o inferno. Pacifistas não sabem nada sobre jovens complexados com cantadas idiotas...

-Você é Kaiou Michiru não é?

Não, a partir de agora decidi ser o Saddan Hussein, então trate de tomar cuidado comigo e com o que eu carrego na bolsa... (pura ironia do destino eu estar com minha caneta de transformação na bolsa).

-Sim, o que deseja?

As pessoas nunca são sinceras ao responderem esta pergunta. Se fossem, com certeza o número de políticos e estupradores no mundo reduziria à zero.

-Meu nome é Koji.

Eu não me lembro de ter perguntado o nome dele... Não, eu realmente não perguntei o nome dele. Por que ele está me dizendo então?

-Acontece que eu sou um grande fã seu. A Senhorita não gostaria de tomar um chá comigo?

Com certeza a cara dele não era de quem gostaria de tomar um chá, muito menos de alguém que apreciasse música erudita. Não que eu julgue as pessoas pela aparência, mas eu conheço muito bem aquele olhar de puberdade atrasada. O cara da loja de relógios era simpático... ele ao menos realmente gostava de mim pela música (depois passou a gostar por outras coisas, mas demos logo um jeito nisso). Já esse tipo não deve nem sequer saber as sete notas musicais (se souber contar até sete...). Decidi em total e completa benevolência não utilizar de violência e explicar as coisas bem devagar para que esta pobre alma entenda. Afinal, um mero garoto não vai me impedir de pagar pelo meu açúcar que acabou misteriosamente noite passada. Agradeça à Uranus por eu estar de bom humor... Sorri da maneira mais simpática que consegui perante aquela situação.

-Eu agradeço, mas estou com pressa. Tem alguém me esperando lá fora.

Esperava que esta indireta fosse o suficiente para a mente limitada daquele rapaz, infelizmente estava errada...

-Tudo bem, podemos nos ver outro dia, é só me dar seu telefone...

Mas que cara chato! Decidi desmascará-lo um pouco, quem sabe assim ele entenda.

-Obviamente o senhor deve ter visto meu último concerto certo?

-Er... não exatamente, estava viajando...

Está é uma ótima desculpa para dar a uma professora depois de não ter estudado. Infelizmente eu não sou professora e sei muito bem que tipo de "viagem" você estava fazendo.

-Imagino que não tenha lido muitas revistas ou jornais então.

-Digamos que era um lugar meio exilado. Acampamento com uns amigos...

Suspirei. Esperava que ao menos ele tivesse consciência de que sou comprometida, mas obviamente não era o caso. Impressionantemente ele sabia meu nome! Que honra!

-Mas ainda não respondeu à minha proposta.

Na verdade eu tecnicamente já respondi...

-Desculpe Koji-san, mas eu sou comprometida.

Ele começou a rir, e eu comecei a mandar Gandhi para o espaço.

-Verdade? Duvido que seja um cara mais boa pinta que eu...

-Na verdade...

Senti-me tentada a até mesmo dizer que não era exatamente um "cara". Mas meu sorriso sarcástico de "você não imagina o quanto" resolveu... Acha que com esse cabelinho preto ensebado, escondido em baixo de um boné e com esses olhos castanhos de moleque vai chegar aos pés de Haruka? Pobrezinho... Ele deve ter interpretado mal meu sorriso sarcástico, pois agora sorria com superioridade, será que a cabeça dele é tão vazia assim que ele ainda não entendeu o esquema?

-Vamos lá, ao menos me dê seu telefone e...

A cara dele foi de total espanto e pavor quando Haruka me abraçou por trás na altura dos ombros. Eu também me assustei, pois não esperava que ela viesse me salvar daquele idiota. Talvez ela tenha algum tipo de "Sensor Coala".

-Ei Michiru, quem é seu amigo?

Ela se fez de desentendida olhando com superioridade para o rapaz, eu fui atingida por uma súbita vontade de rir ao ver o sangue dele sumir do rosto.

-Este é Koji-san, acabamos de nos conhecer.

Agora ele parece mais o Gasparzinho, mas te garanto que já esteve vivo.

-Koji é? Meu nome é Haruka. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Ela sorria. E eu ainda continuava com vontade de gargalhar. Já o pobre garoto estava prestes à molhar as calças. Gaguejou ainda incrédulo, talvez não achasse possível encontrar alguém tããããoooo "boa pinta" como ele. Imagine se soubesse que Haruka é mulher.

-V-Você... você é...

Haruka abriu um enorme sorriso e disse claramente para que o vácuo da cabeça do moleque captasse bem a mensagem.

-O **marido** de Michiru. Você estava demorando sereia, o que houve?

-Eu e Koji-san estávamos tendo uma amigável conversa, mas ele tem de ir agora. Não é Koji-san?

Ele nem sequer entendia o que dizíamos. Tremia de medo de Haruka resolver brigar. O que seria muito pouco provável, pois ela nunca bateria em uma criança. Há não ser que esta criança tentasse algo primeiro, neste caso Uranus espancaria a criatura.

-S-Sim, Até!

Nos deu as costas se controlando para não correr. Eu finalmente comecei a rir. Haruka também se juntou a mim se divertindo com a situação.

-Obrigada por me salvar.

-Sempre que precisar, é divertido afugentar tipos como este...

Fomos até o caixa, depois de pagarmos pelo açúcar sorri para ela entrando no carro.

-Então se decidiu? Vai ser "marido" mesmo?

Ela bufou ligando o motor.

-Já te disse que não me agrada, só imaginei que naquele momento era o termo mais apropriado.

-Realmente se tivesse dito "esposa" Koji-san iria cair morto.

-Deixe-me adivinhar : "Sou um grande fã seu, não gostaria de tomar um chá comigo"?

-Exatamente.

-Típico... Comigo já foram três este mês... Felizmente você me salvou de todas...

-Estranho, mas...

Fuzilei-a com o olhar.

-Na ocasião você não me parecia querer ser salva...

Ela tossiu para disfarçar. Eu me limitei a suspirar. Está certo que ela nunca concordou exatamente, mas a maneira dela "recusar" é interessante. Algo do tipo : "Eu bem que gostaria de tomar um chá com uma moça tão linda como você, mas eu já tenho namorada e ela não gostaria nada disso. Mas não perca as esperanças princesa, quem sabe um dia você tenha sua chance...". Obviamente a pobre moça nunca terá esta chance, então por que iludir a garota? Haruka diz que não quer ser a culpada por um suicídio, por isso sempre dá a elas um motivo para continuar vivendo... Que egocentrismo sobrenatural!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Nada me dá mais prazer que dirigir pelas ruas de Tóquio. Principalmente perto da praia (tecnicamente é a Baia de Tóquio, mas eu sempre chamei de praia tudo que fosse tocado pelo mar... com exceção de mim mesma). Perto do Farol há um pouco de areia, eu decidi estacionar lá para molharmos os pés. Estava um calor dos infernos, o Sol parecia querer fazer churrasco dos seres humanos. Michiru concordou prontamente com a idéia. Descemos algumas rochas que se empilhavam tornando aquilo quase uma pequena praia de verdade. Ao menos era o único lugar limpo em toda a margem da baia. Michiru já correu para as ondas, a ligação dela com o mar era realmente intensa, assim como a minha com o vento. E considerando que estávamos molhando os pés no oceano e sentindo a brisa que a maré trazia, nada poderia ser mais perfeito. Tirando aquele maldito calor.

Resolvi tirar a camisa. Estava com uma daquelas blusas de ginástica branca que mais parecem um sutiã por baixo então não me preocupei. Não me importava em mostrar que tinha um corpo feminino, pelo contrário, me divertia muito na maioria das vezes, desde que não resolvam me colocar um vestido com rendinhas e flores na cabeça eu fico bem a vontade (repito : nunca dê vales "faço tudo o que quiser"). Michiru virou-se para mim e ficou vermelha no mesmo instante. Como eu mesma disse é divertidíssimo.

-O que está fazendo Haruka?

Me fiz de desentendida.

-Está calor oras, você não está sentindo?

Ela sorriu com malícia. Eu senti os pelos da nuca arrepiarem, mas ainda assim fingi estar distraída demais para notar suas segundas e terceiras intenções (Septuagésimas sétimas se não me engano).

-Agora estou...

-Você não se sente mal em pensar neste tipo de coisa só me vendo sem camisa?

Eu pensei que iria desmontá-la com este comentário, mas impressionantemente não foi o caso...

-E você? No que pensaria se eu tirasse a minha?

Ok, eu quase fui vencida com este ataque. Mas eu não vou deixar que acabe assim! Minha mente começou a trabalhar na velocidade da luz e no instante seguinte eu já formulei uma resposta.

-Não tenho certeza, por que não tiramos a prova?

-Mou...

Ela murmurou brava por não ter tido a última palavra. Eu ri a abraçando. Michiru encostou o rosto em meu ombro. Ficamos assim só por alguns segundos porque depois disso Neptune me empurrou malignamente me fazendo cair sentada na areia. Gritei de susto quando minhas partes traseiras subitamente reclamaram de dor ao bater no solo.

-Ei Michiru! O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Você não queria tirar a prova?

Ela se sentou ao meu lado, Colocou a mão em meu rosto me fazendo virá-lo para logo depois roçar os lábios de leve nos meus, naquela deliciosa tortura das ondas, acariciando, seduzindo, mas nunca se deixando ser pega. Tinha vontade de me matar nessas horas... Subitamente já estava por cima de mim, mas especificamente em meu colo e não contente com este "colo", descia os lábios até o "outro".

-Nunca imaginou como seria fazer amor na praia? – Michiru disse antes de voltar a beijar-me na boca. Afogar-me seria mais apropriado. Papais, tirem as crianças da sala. Sorri beijando seu pescoço logo abaixo da orelha. Sussurrei contra a sua pele :

-Nós já fizemos... muitas vezes... E aqui é a baía...

Ela encostou a testa na minha com um sorriso malicioso e os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Eu me limitei a sorrir da mesma maneira me apoiando em uma das mãos para não cair deitada, pois caso acontecesse estaria num ponto sem volta e este não é exatamente um local exilado...

-Não seja estraga prazeres Haruka... ainda não te dei o suficiente para que você possa estragar.

Brilhante jogo de palavras, merece que eu core.

-A-Abusaria de uma pobre dama indefesa?

Eu ri da minha própria frase. Deus, devo estar muito inspirada hoje. Aquele pó branco de ontem com certeza não era açúcar, o gosto era igual, mas os efeitos estão se mostrando muito além da imaginação.

-Já este bem crescidinha, uma mulher deve saber se defender.

-Uma frase contraditória para alguém que queria me pôr uma coleira...

-Ainda não desisti totalmente da idéia.

-Espero conseguir convencê-la.

Ia beijá-la mais uma vez quando um ônibus parou ao lado do farol, milhões de crianças desceram felizes alegres e saltitantes. Aquilo realmente não estava nos planos. Levantamos contemplando a ruína de nossa tarde feliz de amor. E qual foi nossa surpresa ao ver Hotaru e Chibiusa descerem do ônibus! Acenamos à elas que sorriram ao nos verem e correram à nosso encontro. Hotaru gritou "Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama!" e abraçou Michiru. Chibiusa nos cumprimentou sorrindo como sua mãe, mas Odango costuma tropeçar depois de sorrir.

-O que fazem aqui? – acreditem, vocês não devem saber... Sorri também lhe passando a mão pela cabeça. De quem ela puxou o cabelo rosa afinal? Não sei por que esta pergunta não me sai da cabeça.

-Viemos dar uma volta, e vocês? Vieram em excursão?

-Sim, algo a ver com o PH da água... – Ela respondeu com cara de quem gostaria de estar fazendo milhões de coisas ao invés de estar ali. Michiru colocou a mão em meu ombro me indicando as crianças que começavam a vir em nossa direção. Eu coloquei rapidamente a camiseta. Afinal eu fui como pai de Hotaru na última reunião e seria estranho que fizesse uma cirurgia de mudança de sexo tão rápida e perfeita, as crianças fariam muitas perguntas. Acreditem ou não a maioria das pessoas dúvida que eu seja realmente mulher, apesar de meu sexo ser algo público ao menos no automobilismo. Não era, até uns dois anos atrás todos realmente achavam que eu era homem, mesmo meus companheiros de equipe de chamavam de Tenou-kun. O único que sabia eram meus superiores, mas sabe como é, uma hora ia cair a ficha. Foi uma zona no começo, mas como eu nunca disse que era homem (as pessoas pensam o que querem...), não durou muito tempo...

A professora também veio até nós. Era jovem para uma professora, deveria ter uns trinta anos mais ou menos, não era feia de rosto e tinha os cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros. Minha mente se esforçou para lembrar seu nome e manter a boa impressão, mas nada me vinha à cabeça. Começava com "Ka" eu acho...ou era "Shi"?

-Boa tarde Sanae-san!

E ainda perguntam o que eu vejo nela... (ok, não perguntam.).

-Ah! Haruka-san! Michiru-san! Não esperava encontrá-las aqui...

Pois é... nós também não esperávamos encontrar você... ou vocês... ou esse rebanho de crianças. O que vocês usam para controlá-las? Tochas?

-Estávamos passeando quando a Senhorita chegou. Uma agradável surpresa é claro...

Eu senti o olhar de Michiru me fuzilando por aquela frase. Ri de nervoso... Era a força do hábito! Eu simplesmente não consigo deixar de fazê-lo! Sanae-san corou olhando para baixo. Perguntamos à Hotaru se ela estava se divertindo com Chibiusa e obviamente ela respondeu que sim... Decidimos ir embora quando começaram a recolher amostras de água. Não há nada mais chato que ver o interessantíssimo PH da água. Os professores entram em êxtase, os alunos querem ser afogados na pia e os adultos fogem. E foi exatamente isto que fizemos depois de eu comprovar que não havia nenhuma pia por perto para que Hotaru ou Chibiusa se suicidassem...

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Voltar para casa é ótimo. É um lugar seguro, privado, onde podemos desfrutar de nossa intimidade. Eu só gostaria de saber por qual maldita janela aberta todas estas Sailors entraram! Devem ter vindo pelo esgoto! Mal abrimos a porta e fomos atingidas por confetes e serpentinas que me cobriram os cabelos. Eu sorri imaginando que realmente qualquer coisa era motivo de festa para aquelas garotas, não que eu considerasse meu matrimônio insignificante, mas convenhamos que não é de se espantar. Minako-chan nos pegou pelo braço e puxou-nos para dentro onde uma gigantesca faixa de "Parabéns" decorava a sala. Não pude deixar de me sentir frustrada, a sala que havíamos acabado de arrumar foi transformada em um Buffet Infantil. Até os gatos estavam lá! Espero que tenham trazido as caixinhas de areia... Depois de voarem em cima de nós e nos cumprimentarem daquela forma extremamente "normal", Rei apontou para nós como se nos desse uma bronca.

-Como se atreveram a não nos dar a chance de fazer uma despedida de solteiro na hora certa?

-Er... Sabe o que é Rei-chan...

Haruka tentou se defender.

-É que nós não havíamos planejado nada... – Disse tentando manter a calma perante as chamas de Mars que com certeza, neste momento, eram infinitas vezes mais fortes que qualquer Maremoto.

-Ah! Elas já estão terminando as frases uma da outra!

-Minako-chan... elas sempre fizeram isso... – Mako-chan suspirou.

-Mas era diferente! Agora estão casadas! E ninguém acreditou quando eu falei sobre a Lua de Mel...

-Não era uma Lua de Mel! Bem... acabou sendo, mas...

Haruka você finge tão bem quando é para derrotar o Caos, por que não o fez agora? Todas se silenciaram e nos encararam com sede de respostas e eu realmente imaginei que aquela seria uma longa tarde...

-B-Bem... eu acho que vocês garotas vão querer ficar sozinhas certo? Então eu vou ver como está Mamoru-san e volto mais tarde... Divirta-se sereia!

Ela já saia pela porta quando eu e todas as outras a agarramos pelo colarinho e a trouxemos de volta, quase lhe quebrando o pescoço. Se Haruka acha que vai se safar tão fácil e me deixar lá para ser crucificada pode começar a procurar por uma coroa de espinhos.

-Alto lá Haruka!

-Isso mesmo Haruka-san! Não importa o quão bem engane, você também é mulher e não se safará de nossos planos para esta noite! – Usagi dizia com uma alegria sobrenatural. Eu arrepiei-me ao ouvir a palavra "planos". E mais ainda quando todas resolveram rir de maneira maligna.

-Noite? Mas ainda são quatro da tarde!

-Exatamente por isto temos muito a fazer!

Minako-chan trancou a porta. Comecei a suar frio. Foi então que Rei-chan pegou em nossas mãos com os olhos brilhando de admiração.

-Vejam as alianças! São de ouro branco!

E no segundo seguinte estavam se debatendo para ver. Fiquei com medo que resolvessem arrancar nossos dedos.

-São lindas! – Ami-chan exclamou um tanto tímida. Sorrimos ainda com muito medo.

-Eram de meus pais...

-Verdade Haruka-san? – Os olhos de Usagi cresceram e eu tive a impressão de que ela estava prestes a chorar de emoção.

-Mas como serviram? – Makoto-chan perguntou curiosa. Essa é uma boa pergunta! Foram de outras pessoas, mas ainda assim couberam como uma luva!

-Esse é um mistério... – sussurrei mais para mim mesma que para as outras. Minako-chan e Usagi-chan já se abraçavam com lágrimas nos olhos.

-É tudo tão lindo! – Usagi-chan exclamou em total e completo estado de êxtase.

-É uma pena que Haruka-san esteja definitivamente fora do mercado, mas ainda assim é tão emocionante!

-Minako-chan... Lembre-se que Haruka-san é mulher – Ami-chan colocou a mão no ombro dela fazendo o favor de avisar por mim que Haruka nunca esteve no "mercado" dela.

-Não se apegue a detalhes... POR SINAL!

Congelei. Vênus fez com que todas nós sentássemos no sofá e começou a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto explicava sua linha de pensamento.

-Enquanto eu arrumava as coisas para a chegada de vocês por incrível ironia do destino, acabei esbarrando em algo que me chamou a atenção.

-Você... revistou nossa casa não é? – Haruka concluiu com pesar. Eu já esperava por algo assim. Ainda tentava descobrir por onde elas entraram. Tenho certeza de ter trancado tudo antes de sair. Devem ter usado o Tele-transporte das Sailors.

-É claro que sim! E fiquei surpresa em constatar que há somente UMA gaveta de roupas intimas!

Vênus riu malévolamente pensando que iria conseguir nos desmontar. Sorri para Haruka que me sorriu maliciosamente de volta. Uma grande piada interna se formava entre nós. Minako-chan ficou surpresa por não termos ficado envergonhadas. Haruka cruzou os braços apoiando-se mais no sofá. Eu sorri com as mãos nos joelhos.

-Sabe o que é Minako-chan...

Disse como se ensinasse à uma criança como se fazem biscoitos. Eu diria "bebês" ao invés de "biscoitos", mas isto não se aplica ao meu caso...

-...Nós não costumamos usá-las muito em casa... – Haruka terminou fazendo os olhos de todas saltarem dos rostos.

-Por isso não há necessidade sequer de separá-las... – Terminei me divertindo muito com a expressão de todas. Tentamos conter o riso, mas não agüentamos e desatamos a rir. Haruka tratou de explicar, pois eu ainda não estava em condições de dizer nada entre as gargalhadas.

-Ok, Ok, era brincadeira. Acalmem-se. Acontece que eu quebrei uma das gavetas quando fomos reorganizar o armário e acabamos tendo de misturar as roupas.

Finalmente consegui voltar ao normal depois dos olhos de todas voltarem ao lugar.

-Mas se você olhar de novo Minako-chan, o que com certeza não vamos deixar que faça, perceberá que há uma tábua separando os lados.

Vênus ficou frustrada por um momento, mas tossiu para disfarçar enquanto recuperava a compostura. Fez uma pose heróica como se tivesse descoberto o Messias (como se o Messias já não estivesse na sala). Comecei a ficar curiosa em relação a grande descoberta de Minako-chan, mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia me afetar e muito...

-Er... De qualquer maneira... Enquanto eu "arrumava" as coisas encontrei ISTO!

E levantou algo que parecia ser um livro de capa vermelha com alguns enfeites dourados. Eu tentei me lembrar aonde havia visto aquilo. Não era meu com certeza, mas eu sabia que já havia visto em algum lugar. Foi quando senti a mão de Haruka que segurava a minha ficar fria. Olhei para o lado e me deparei com uma Uranus de Cera. Ela tremia e seus olhos haviam se encolhido em pavor. Foi então que eu lembrei que livro era aquele e imaginei que talvez aquilo fosse interessante no final das contas.

-O álbum de fotos de Haruka-san quando era apenas uma menininha!

-**O QUE?**

Todos exclamaram como se aquilo fosse um talismã. Eu comecei a rir e Haruka se encolheu ainda mais no sofá.

-Haruka-san já foi criança? – Makoto-chan alfinetou.

-É difícil de imaginar... – Rei murmurou em estado de pavor total.

-EU QUERO VER! – Usagi voou em cima de Vênus agarrando o Álbum, em 2 segundos Haruka se jogou sobre elas para tentar recuperar o livro. Como ela era um coala consideravelmente mais forte que as duas juntas, conseguiu roubar o objeto com facilidade e sentou-se novamente escondendo-o atrás de si. Eu continuava rindo perante os rostos decepcionados das garotas.

-Haruka! Não seja infantil, não há nada tão ruim assim.

-Você sabe muito bem que há fotos que comprometem minha reputação aqui dentro!

-Vamos Haruka-san! Deixe-nos ver! – Usagi choramingou.

-Não Odango! Isso é muito particular!

-Somos uma família! Não vamos rir de você! – Vênus retrucou. E eu continuava me divertindo muito com tudo aquilo. Infelizmente minha companheira não parecia estar achando nada engraçado.

Foi quando Luna pulou na cabeça de Uranus que se levantou para tentar se livrar da gata e Ártemis aproveitou a deixa para pegar o livro. Traída pelos gatos! Que ironia! Ártemis entregou o Álbum para Minako-chan que fez sinal de vitória recuperando a confiança.

-Bom trabalho Ártemis!

E antes que Haruka conseguisse fazer qualquer coisa todas nós já havíamos nos reunido em volta das fotos e líamos os comentários que Tetsuo-san escrevera ao lado de praticamente todas.

-Olha que coisa mais fofa! Usando Macacão! – Rei-chan exclamou quase apertando as bochechas de Haruka que ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

-Ela está de vestido nesta! – Usagi-chan praticamente berrou ao ver a foto – Não parece estar gostando muito...

-Tetsuo-san me disse que depois de tirar essa foto Haruka rasgou o vestido e correu semi-nua pela casa a procura da camisa do Tom e Jerry.

Todas caíram as gargalhadas. "Michiru!" Haruka me repreendeu e eu me limitei a apoiar a cabeça no ombro dela que ficou ainda mais envergonhada.

-É esta camisa aqui? – Makoto-chan perguntou.

-Era minha preferida...

Na foto ela estava sentada brincando com uma joaninha. Ela me mataria se eu dissesse, mas Uranus era muito fofa quando pequena. Aquele cabelo loiro todo bagunçado com os grandes olhos verdes, e aquela cara de "Não quero papinha" era tão... meiga!

-Tem papinha por todo o rosto! – Minako-chan ria descontroladamente da pequena Haruka cheia de papinha na cara com as mãos lambuzadas. Quem não tem uma foto assim afinal?

-"Não coma com as mãos Haruka-chan", foi seu pai que escreveu? – Mars perguntou se controlando para não rir também. Eu imaginei que talvez ela estivesse apenas treinando para quando me conhecesse, mas...

Ela limitou-se a afirmar que sim com a cabeça. Eu fiz um favor à Haruka, pois sabia que foto havia na próxima página. Então discretamente mudei de página levando a próxima comigo. Indo, assim, para uma área bem menos vergonhosa. Ela agradeceu em silêncio e eu fingi naturalidade.

-Vêem? Este é Tetsuo-san e esta é Hinako-san. Haruka puxou os cabelos da mãe, mas tem os olhos do pai.

Apontei para a foto que tinha Hinako-san segurando Haruka no colo que se agarrava como um coala no pescoço dela, enquanto isso Tetsuo-san abraçava a esposa pela cintura.

-Essa pose... – Makoto-chan sussurrou encarando incrédula a foto...

-Esse olhar... – Minako-chan continuou...

-Esse sorriso... – Rei-chan completou...

Então todas viraram para Haruka como se houvessem descoberto a origem do universo. E murmuraram em uníssono.

-Agora está explicado...

Eu não pude evitar rir. Com certeza parte das habilidades de Haruka vieram diretamente do pai dela. As garotas iam mudar a página, mas Uranus interveio colocando a mão por cima.

-Acho que já viram o bastante certo? Que tal jogarmos algo, ou comermos alguma coisa?

Ela sorria tentando ser natural, mas é claro que não deu certo. Minako-chan rapidamente mudou de página e eu me deparei com uma parte do álbum que não conhecia. Haviam fotos de todas lá. Inclusive muitas de nossas viagens e... O QUE UMA FOTO MINHA DORMINDO DE CAMISOLA FAZ ALI? Fiquei vermelha no mesmo instante tentando arrancar o álbum das mãos de Usagi-chan que desviou exatamente no momento certo nos encarando com sorrisinhos sarcásticos (Devo me lembrar que a agilidade de nossa princesa está evoluindo).

-Uau! Tem de me dizer aonde comprou esta camisola Michiru-san. Mamo-chan vai gostar muito!

-Haruka... Quem foi que tirou esta foto? – Eu perguntei me controlando para não explodir a casa. Haruka sorria de nervoso.

-Er... Sabe o que é sereia... eu não pretendia mostrar isso para ninguém e...

-Tem uma de você saindo do banho também Michiru-san... – Makoto-chan disse e eu corri de volta para me certificar de que ao menos não estava nua, pois sinceramente eu não costumo enrolar a toalha no corpo para sair, eu já me seco no banheiro e vou direto me trocar no quarto. Suspirei de alívio ao constatar de que estava com a toalha. Mas isso não diminui a pena de minha loura amante.

-Tem cinco folhas só com fotos suas Michiru-san! – Ami-chan exclamou espantada. Eu fiquei vermelha e Uranus ficou mais ainda. Vênus e Usagi-chan se entreolharam com risinhos sarcásticos.

-Quer dizer que Haruka-san não queria que nós víssemos a prova de sua total obsessão por Michiru-san... – Pisquei. Ainda estava um pouco brava pelas fotos, mas vendo por este lado que Usagi-chan fez o favor de ressaltar...

-Que inveja... - Vênus suspirou – Eu gostaria de ter alguém que gostasse de mim o suficiente para fazer este tipo de coisa...

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Eu sabia que mais tarde elas iriam me cobrar alguma coisa por estarem limpando a minha barra. Mas fiquei aliviada ao ver que agora Michiru estava vermelha somente de vergonha e não de raiva. Ok, eu admito. Sou completamente apaixonada por minha sereia. Mas não gostaria que as outras Sailors soubessem disso. Afinal eu sou a Sailor Uranus! E não devo mostrar meus sentimentos abertamente para ninguém. Infelizmente Minako-chan me obrigou a escancará-los...

-Ok, a festa acabou!

Exclamei fechando o álbum e guardando-o em um dos armários que haviam embaixo do móvel que comportava a Televisão. Tomei o cuidado de trancar e colocar a chave no bolso.

-Haruka-san ficou com vergonha! – Rei-chan fez o favor de alfinetar.

-Ora calem a boca...

-Tudo bem Haruka, apesar da camisola e da toalha eu não estou brava com você...

-Verdade?

-É claro! Poderia ter sido pior...Por sinal é raro eu dormir vestida, como conseguiu um flagra desses?

Eu deveria ter ficado ainda mais vermelha, mas entendi que aquilo era tudo uma brincadeira para confundirmos as Sailors. Por sinal Mercury já estava tão corada que estava evaporando.

-A verdade é que você havia acabado de deitar. Se bem me lembro esta condição não durou muito...

Novamente todas ficaram paralisadas em estado de choque. Quando começaram a entrar em combustão resolvemos amenizar.

-Calma garotas, era brincadeira.

-Isso mesmo, uma brincadeira. – Sorrimos de maneira natural. Elas aos poucos voltaram ao normal. Makoto-chan foi a primeira a mostrar que havia sobrevivido ao estado de ebulição.

-O pior de tudo é que neste caso eu não consigo acreditar que seja inteiramente uma brincadeira...

Todas concordaram com a cabeça e nós fingimos sermos inocentes. Afinal eu continuo sendo um anjo! Um lindo anjo de luz, puro e casto. Começamos a comer enquanto conversávamos. Contamos como havia sido a viagem e o aniversário de Fuyuharu-san. Mais que isso, tivemos de contar com todos os detalhes os acontecimentos que resultaram no "casamento". Inclusive sobre a boa e velha Tia Youko (Que Deus a tenha, pois aqui na Terra ninguém mais a agüenta). Passamos a tarde neste assunto. Odango com a boca cheia de bolo perguntou :

-Mas afinal, vocês dormiram juntas ou não?

Sorri radiante.

-A verdade é que dormimos muito pouco.

-Então não foi uma total mentira quando dissemos que não havíamos dormido juntas.

Elas riram. Parece que estavam começando a se acostumar com nossas "investidas". No momento estávamos jogando aqueles jogos de tabuleiro, onde você tem que fazer alguma coisa ridícula quando para em certas casinhas. Eu ainda não havia parado em nenhuma, mas Minako-chan teve de enfiar a cara na farinha a procura de uma moeda, Ami-chan respondeu duas ou três perguntas, e mais algumas coisas como levantar e sentar 40 vezes da cadeira e contar uma piada com uma rolha na boca. Por incrível que pareça eu estava me divertindo muito (ainda mais porque nada vergonhoso havia caído para mim). Então Michiru parou na odiada casinha amarela (aquela que te obriga a aceitar um desafio), E quem iria lançar o desafio era a pessoa à sua esquerda, que por total e completa ironia do destino era Rei-chan, que já trazia aquela chama aterrorizante no olhar.

-Ok Michiru-san, meu desafio para você será...

Eu já ria antecipadamente pela cara de pavor de minha sereia, mas quando ouvi "se vestir como Haruka-san até o final da noite" comecei a gargalhar descontroladamente.

-O QUE?

-Isso mesmo... – ela parecia se sentir vitoriosa – Nós sabemos o que Haruka-san passou na Europa, Setsuna-san nos mostrou as fotos, então estamos devolvendo na mesma moeda!

Eu ia agradecer mas não conseguia parar de rir. Vênus já correu até nosso quarto e voltou como um raio com meu uniforme da escola.

-Até a gravata?

-Pacote completo! – Odango sorriu em resposta.

-Mou...

Ela suspirou e tirou a blusa... ahm? Tirou a blusa? Como assim? Fiquei um tanto corada, mas tentei agir naturalmente. As outras garotas pareciam prestes a terem infartos coletivos.

-M-Michiru-san, Haruka-san ainda está aqui! – Obrigada por observar Ami-chan...

-Ara? Mas Haruka é mulher...

-Vai deixar de ser quando entrar em combustão... – Jupiter alfinetou, e estava completamente certa. Apesar de meus esforços eu não consegui deixar de me sentir incomodada e acabei corando até o último fio de cabelo.

-Não se preocupem, ela já viu muito mais que isso. – Afirmou sorrindo e abotoando a camisa que havia ficado um tanto quanto grande nela. A calça também ficou um pouco larga, mas nada que um cinto não resolvesse. Eu estava a ponto de sangrar pelo nariz de "abalação", ela havia ficado extremamente sexy de uma maneira incrivelmente fofa com as mangas passando-lhe as mãos. Eu sempre pensei que toda a mulher deveria saber amarrar uma gravata. Mas nenhuma das ali presentes sequer tinha idéia do que fazer com aquele acessório alienígena. Michiru com certeza sabia, mas pelo que parece só consegue amarrar em mim e não em si mesma. Por isso fui lhe dar uma ajuda. Sorri perante aquela cena no mínimo cômica.

-Parece que trocamos de lugar Sereia.

-Sinceramente, essa gola não incomoda você?

-Usar salto me incomoda mais.

-Andar de Salto é uma arte Haruka-san, além de uma eficaz tortura. – Vênus resolveu filosofar e todas concordaram com a cabeça. Neptune voltou a sentar-se e continuamos o jogo.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lá para umas tantas enquanto Usagi-chan tentava equilibrar uma bolacha no nariz por 20 segundos escutamos um miado. E não era nem de Luna nem de Ártemis que haviam misteriosamente sumido. Era do "Michi". O gato rajado de laranja com olhos verdes que entrou pela porta a procura de sua "amiga". Michi já era um conhecido da casa, entrava e saia quando bem queria, tinha seu próprio pratinho e uma caminha improvisada no quarto de música. Agora eu já me acostumei com o fato de ter um gato com o meu nome, mas quando descobri quase coloquei Haruka para dormir no sofá. O pequeno felino sentou-se entre mim e Haruka nos saudando com um miado. Eu sorri ao pequeno e os olhos de Uranus brilharam.

-Mi...

Tapei sua boca o mais rápido que pude. Olhei-a diabolicamente e lhe mandei uma mensagem telepática clara : "Não ouse...".

-B-Bichano! Há quanto tempo!

O gato saltou em seus braços e ela fez aquela cara extremamente fofa enquanto abraçava o felino. Era algo emocionante mesmo, eu sorria àquela imagem de Haruka meiga com o gatinho no colo. As Sailors encaravam com aquela expressão de "eu não acredito no que meus olhos vêem" quando Uranus percebeu soltou o pequeno Michi que reclamou de ter sido atirado contra o chão.

-Er... quer dizer, sai daqui Michi!

Todas se surpreenderam com a grosseria de Haruka ao "me" mandar embora. Eu suspirei prevendo que aquilo não acabaria em boa coisa.

-Haruka-san! Como pode tratá-la desse jeito? – Minako-chan interveio furiosa.

-Acha que só porque estão casadas pode ser grossa? – Mars já estava perdendo a boa. Haruka recuou até encostar na parede de medo das Sailors que haviam decidido nomear Uranus como o "novo inimigo".

-N-Não, vocês não entendem! Não é essa Michi!

-Então há OUTRA Michi? – Makoto resolveu defender minha integridade enquanto eu tomava chá despreocupadamente tentando me manter alheia a tudo.

-Não! Outro Michi!

Quase cuspi o chá imaginando que aquela foi a pior frase que Haruka poderia ter dito na vida. As garotas esbugalharam os olhos de surpresa e pavor.

-Outro...

Sussurraram em uníssono mais para elas mesmas do que para Uranus.

-QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ RESOLVEU MUDAR DE LADO? – Júpiter...

-É UMA CAFAGESTE MESMO! – Mars...

-POBRE MICHIRU-SAN! – Moon...

-VOCÊS NÃO ENTENDERAM! O OUTRO MICHI É O GATO! – Uranus...

-E AINDA TEM CORAGEM DE DIZER QUE ESTE TAL DE "MICHI" É UM GATO! HARUKA-SAN SUA INSENSÍVEL! – Mars...

-Eu nunca pensei que logo Haruka-san iria me passar para trás... Minha vida amorosa está destruída... – Obviamente Vênus.

-Ok... – Terminei de tomar o chá e fiz com que todas parassem exatamente no momento em que iriam voar para cima de Haruka. Viraram-se para mim.

-Michiru-san, eu sei que é um choque, mas nós estaremos aqui para confortá-la e...

-Michi é o gato... – Disse antes que Mercury continuasse.

-O que? Você também acha? – Minako-chan parecia realmente impressionada.

-É um caso triplo! Um triângulo amoroso! – Eu sorria de nervoso, a imaginação de nossa princesa as vezes beirava ao exagero. Peguei o pobre Michi no colo e mostrei-o às Sailors.

-Este é o Michi.

-O... gato? O gato se chama Michi? – Rei-chan perguntou ainda não acreditando. Talvez a outra versão fosse mais realista para elas do que Haruka por o nome de "Michi" em um gato. Afirmei com pesar, me sentia indo para a forca, pois sabia que elas lembrariam disso para sempre.

-Haruka-san... pois... – Minako-chan estava se controlando para não rir – o nome... no gato de... de... MICHI! – Não demorou muito para todas caírem as gargalhadas. O pobre animal não estava entendendo nada e voltou a pular no colo de Uranus que estava parcialmente aliviada. Ela agarrou o felino como se buscasse seu apoio neste difícil momento. Não sei por quanto tempo riram, só sei que chegou a um ponto em que eu, Michi e Haruka voltamos a tomar chá na mesa e deixamos as cinco se matando de gargalhar.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Quando finalmente pararam de rir após descobrirem minha afeição por gatos, voltamos a jogar, afinal o jogo estava quase chegando ao fim. Michi dormia no colo de Michiru que por incrível que pareça havia criado laços afetivos com meu amiguinho (apesar de no primeiro dia que se conheceram Michi ter sido ameaçado de virar espetinho). Foi quando começamos a sentir cheiro de queimado. O que era estranho pois eu não havia sequer entrado na cozinha.

-Meninas, vocês colocaram alguma coisa para assar?

Neptune perguntou, claramente com medo da resposta.

-Eu acabei de colocar dois pães na torradeira...

Fiquei pasma.

-Na...

-...TORRADEIRA? – Michiru terminou correndo para a cozinha. Fui logo atrás dela. A torradeira quebrou no primeiro dia que entrou em casa! Ela só fica lá de enfeite! Quando chegamos nos deparamos com uma nave espacial pronta para voar. Ela tremia e fazia uns barulhos estranhos, parecia que estávamos no meio de um parto. Não me impressionaria se ao invés de dois pães saíssem duas torradeirinhas. Então ela começou a apitar e no segundo seguinte literalmente EXPLODIU! Um pedaço de metal voou na direção de Michiru, eu me coloquei na frente gritando o nome dela e gritei de novo quando aquele fragmento fumegante do tamanho de um pedaço de pizza fincou pela metade em meu braço direito. Estava com uma dor tremenda, mas aliviada. Pois se não tivesse entrado no meu braço teria entrado no meio da testa de Neptune.

-**HARUKA!**

Michiru gritou me segurando pelos ombros. Eu peguei rapidamente aquele pedaço de torradeira que havia atravessado meu braço (apesar de não ter atingido o osso, o que foi uma sorte) e arranquei-o urrando de dor. Afinal não é exatamente uma sensação agradável. Encostei a testa no ombro de Neptune feliz por nada ter acontecido à ela e mais que isso buscando por seu apoio. As garotas chegaram logo depois e se assustaram ao verem meu braço ensangüentado. Ami-chan abaixou-se para olhar, afinal agora já era uma médica praticamente formada.

-Michiru-san, pegue algumas ataduras e panos limpos e úmidos.

Está realmente parecendo que eu vou ter um filho...

-Fiquem calmas, isso não foi nada...

-Ah claro... uma placa de metal atravessou o seu braço e você tem coragem de dizer que não foi nada... – Obrigada pelo apoio Minako-chan...

-Eu chorava quando ralava o joelho! – Mas ralar o joelho é algo frustrante, igual a bater o dedinho na beirada da cama. Coisas que acontecem todo o dia. Eu posso lidar com isso Princesa.

Sentei-me na cadeira e tirei a camisa para que Ami-chan pudesse cuidar do machucado. Michiru a ajudava enquanto me xingava de nomes estranhos a cada dois minutos. O resto das garotas estavam limpando as coisas e arrumando a casa, pois já estava tarde no final das contas.

-Você teve sorte Haruka-san, apesar de ter sido profunda, não atingiu nenhum nervo, ou osso. Vai ter que trocar este curativo uma vez por dia durante duas semanas até que o músculo se reconstitua.

Recoloquei a camisa.

-Desculpe, foi tudo culpa minha. – Minako-chan se desculpou parecendo realmente arrependida. Eu sorri.

-Não se preocupe, você não sabia que a torradeira estava quebrada.

-Acho melhor nós irmos agora. Haruka-san tem que ficar em repouso. Voltaremos amanhã para ver se o machucado melhorou. – Rei disse chamando as outras meninas para a porta.

-É uma pena que não tenhamos jogado o "Jogo da Verdade" que havíamos programado, mas fica para a próxima. – Minako lamentou e eu comecei a achar que não foi tão ruim assim ter furado o braço.

-Espero que melhore logo do Machucado – Odango disse me olhando com preocupação. Michiru me deu um tapa na cabeça suspirando.

-Não se preocupe Usagi-chan, ela é mais resistente do que parece. E além disso, nos divertimos muito!

-Que bom! Então nos vemos amanhã!

E assim, elas partiram. Logo que a porta se fechou Michiru suspirou.

-No final das contas foi agradável.

-Elas são boas pessoas, eu me diverti também.

Então recebi um olhar amedrontador de Neptune. Ela me pegou pelo colarinho me encostando na parede. Eu comecei a temer pela minha vida.

-Isso até você resolver dar uma de heroína!

-M-Mas Sereia, eu...

-Haruka você é uma velocista! Usa seu braço para dirigir, lembra-se? Podia ter sido pior! Eu não me perdoaria se você perdesse seu sonho por minha causa!

-Se bem me lembro a situação era exatamente a inversa no dia em que nos conhecemos.

Ela abaixou a cabeça encostando-a no meu ombro. Continuei sussurrando.

-Quem me defendeu naquele dia foi você, que pulou na frente daquele mostro e acabou ferindo o braço. Arriscando seu sonho de ser uma violinista. Não tem porque ficar tão brava por eu ter feito o mesmo.

-Você é uma idiota Haruka. Uma completa estúpida! Eu não me importo em deixar de tocar se...

-Eu também não me importo em parar de correr se estiver com você.

Eu senti lágrimas molhando o meu ombro e comecei a sentir uma dor imensa no peito. Aquela sensação horrível de saber que a pessoa que você mais ama está chorando. Abracei-a passando as mãos por seus cabelos. Senti meu machucado reclamar, mas mandei-o ao inferno.

-Michiru, não chore. Já está tarde, vamos nos trocar e ir dormir.

Ela concordou com a cabeça mantendo-a baixa. Eu coloquei a mão em seu rosto úmido e sorri.

-Por sinal obrigado por ter pulado as páginas do álbum em que eu tomava banho. O dia teria sido bem menos agradável se as garotas vissem aquilo.

Ela riu, o que já é um avanço.

-Digamos que eu também não gostaria que elas vissem.

Me deu as costas indo para o quarto.

-Está com ciúmes? – Exclamei vendo-a dirigir-se à porta. Ela parou por um momento antes de entrar. Sorriu radiante.

-Talvez. – E desapareceu dentro do quarto. Eu suspirei me desencostando da parede e indo até ela. Qual foi minha surpresa ao encontrá-la tentando desfazer a gravata.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntei. Michiru me pareceu confusa, não era normal eu repreendê-la por tentar tirar a roupa.

-Me trocando? – Balancei a cabeça tirando as mãos dela da gravata.

-As meninas disseram que você não poderia tirar até o fim da noite. – Meu tom de voz era o de um pai repreendendo um filho. Ela começou a retrucar.

-Você vai me fazer dormir assim?

-Desculpe sereia, mas são as regras. Você não pode tirá-las.

-Mou...

Ela cruzou os braços levemente irritada. Eu aproveitei a deixa para fazer jus à minha reputação. Sorri maliciosamente me debruçando para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

-Mas eu posso...

Michiru sorriu da mesma maneira me dando as costas.

-O que quer insinuar Haruka-san?

Abri os braços me fazendo de inocente.

-Eu só queria ajudar a senhorita.

-Pois eu penso que sua maneira de expressar sua preocupação está por demais carregada de segundas intenções.

Quem não está acostumado precisará pensar por alguns segundos para entender esta frase. Não se preocupe, você é normal, nós é que queremos complicar...

-Sinto muito se minhas palavras lhe ofendem Michiru-san.

-Não ofendem...

Me olhou pelo canto dos olhos e eu senti toda a "intenção" daquele olhar. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda me assusto.

-... desde que a senhorita as cumpra.

-Já a decepcionei antes?

Abracei-a entrelaçando meus dedos sobre seu estômago. Apoiei o rosto em seu ombro sentindo sua mão quente acariciar-me a face.

-Não... mas eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Seu braço...

-É algum tipo de "Duvido que você consiga com as mãos nas costas"?

-Haruka...

-Eu posso arrancá-lo se você quiser...

-Haruka...

-As gueixas cortavam seus dedinhos e davam a seus amantes...

-Haruka...

-Eu cortaria meu braço por você.

-Haruka isso é muito lindo, mas eu prefiro você com o braço.

-Ok, eu já entendi... Vamos ao menos dormir juntos então?

-Não, hoje você vai dormir no sofá...

-Então você vai comigo...

-Isso é um seqüestro?

-Estou reclamando o que me pertence...

-Ok, você pode dormir na cama...

-Com você?

-Não, com seu amante, o Michi...

-Eu nunca tive nada com o Michi.

-Então porque ele está sempre atrás de você?

-O que posso fazer? Ele se apaixonou por mim!

-Estou com ciúmes...

-Ora Michiru, o Michi brinca com você também.

-Exatamente por isso, como se atreve a seduzir o MEU gato?

E eu por um momento achei que o ciúme era de mim... Ri alto soltando-a. Ela deitou-se na cama ainda com o meu uniforme e eu já comecei a pensar em meios de convencê-la a vesti-lo de novo, pois ela estava muito fofa e sedutora. Deitei-me ao seu lado apagando as luzes.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Encostei meu corpo no dela e a primeira coisa que ela fez foi desatar minha gravata com agilidade. Eu a repreendi, pois sabia que se começássemos nem toda a razão do mundo me faria parar.

-Haruka! Eu já disse que não!

Uranus me silenciou com o dedo em meus lábios.

-Calma sereia, eu só tirei porque estava te incomodando.

Corei pelos meus próprios pensamentos pervertidos. Nessas horas agradeço por estarmos no escuro... em outras horas também agradeço, mas digamos que este é um bom exemplo.

-Não sou tão necessitado assim Michi, eu consigo ficar feliz só de estar com você.

Sabe... ela tem aquele jeito mal-criado e gozador, mas o charme de Haruka é soltar essa frases extremamente sinceras com a facilidade com que diria "Gosto muito de biscoito". Foi quando a ouvi reclamar de dor.

-O que foi?

-Não é nada, só dei mal jeito.

-Haruka...

A abracei o mais forte que pude. Era horrível saber que não podia fazer nada para que o machucado parasse de doer e pior ainda saber que foi me protegendo que ela se feriu. Me mantive em silêncio até que senti suas mãos subirem para meu rosto e seus lábios colarem com os meus. Era um beijo completamente apaixonado, calmo, ritmado, aquele que parece um doce veneno, te consumindo pouco a pouco, te envolvendo, explorando e conquistando. O que ela quer afinal? Vem com todo aquele papo de "não sou necessitada", mas faz questão de me provocar! Ou ela só quer me confortar e minha mente pervertida está imaginando coisas de novo... é... a segunda opção é bem mais provável. Michiru! O que seus pais diriam à você? Meu pai eu não sei, mas minha mãe diria algo como "ESSA É A MINHA FILHA!" enquanto beijaria meu rosto na frente de todos que conhece.

-Michiru...

Eu já disse que adoro quando Haruka diz meu nome depois de me beijar? Sorri me acomodando junto dela para dormir. Haruka nos cobriu com o lençol fino, e suspirou pegando em minha mão.

-Eu... nunca imaginei que um dia estaríamos vivendo deste jeito.

-O que quer dizer? – perguntei entrelaçando nossos dedos.

-Nada importante eu só... sempre imaginei que não viveríamos tempos de paz como este.

-Ara? Você sempre me pareceu tão concentrada em nossas missões. Se não te conhecesse bem diria que ficaria louca sem um inimigo ou um messias para encontrar.

Ela riu tentando se explicar melhor.

-Mas você sabe Michiru... no fundo eu sempre desejei que não houvesse nada que me impedisse de te tornar o centro de minhas atenções.

Sorri trazendo sua mão ainda entrelaçada à minha para meu rosto. As palavras de Haruka sempre me atingem na alma, e ela falava com tanta sinceridade que cheguei a me arrepiar de emoção.

-Engraçado que mesmo agora sua atenção ainda se volta para outras mulheres...

Ela começou a rir de nervoso.

-Digamos que é uma parcela mínima que não merece sua consideração.

-Mou...

-O importante é que eu escolhi você. Só porque é você. Não podia ser ninguém mais.

Eu corei dando graças por estar escuro. Mas ri dizendo a maior mentira da minha vida.

-Suas frases não me afetam mais.

Ela também riu,

-Mas é a verdade!

-Então diga.

-O que?

-Vamos Haruka, não é difícil. Você me escolheu porque...

-Não me faça repetir...

-Ninguém vai ouvir, estamos só nós duas aqui.

Ela respirou fundo sussurrando como se segredasse algo extremamente confidencial.

-Porque eu te amo Michiru.

Eu sorri de verdade, abraçando-a mais forte. Pelo menos esta noite tudo está em paz, era uma tortura lutar sem saber se dividiria novamente a cama com minha Uranus. Espero que o Caos por um bom tempo tenha mais o que fazer do que incomodar a vida das Sailors. Isso vale para os alienígenas megalomaníacos também. Tantas galáxias no universo, pra que escolher logo esta? Beijei Haruka rapidamente antes de sussurrar.

-Eu também te amo.

O sono veio sorrateiro e logo adormeci envolvida pelo corpo quente de Uranus, sabendo que ao menos naquele momento tudo estava exatamente do jeito como deveria ser. E quem sabe... Talvez a brisa do mar guarde segredos mais agradáveis sobre nossas vidas agora enlaçadas por ouro branco.

**Fim (agora clique no botãozinho roxo e ajude a acabar com a fome na África e ainda Salve as Baleias /o/)**


End file.
